The Consort - Traducción
by Traducciones A ver que sale
Summary: Secuela de El Cortesano: Ha pasado un año y en ese tiempo Harry ha aceptado su posición como futuro Consorte del Señor Oscuro. La graduación de Hogwarts, un inminente matrimonio y la distante pero innegable amenaza de la Orden se vislumbran en el horizonte.
1. Capítulo 1

**Título:** ** _The Consort - El Consorte_**  
 **Autor: Drops of Nightshade** **_  
_****Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_** **_  
_****Enlace a la historia original:** _s/11053289/1/The-Consort_

Desde aquí, el equipo de _**Traducciones. A ver qué sale**_ _desea agradecer a_ **Drops of Nightshade** _el habernos concedido el permiso para traducir esta historia.  
¡Muchas gracias! ^_^_

* * *

 ** _Nota de traductores:_** ** _Esta historia es_** ** _la continuación_** ** _de "The Courtesan" (El cortesano) que encontraréis en nuestros perfiles de FF y SH._**

* * *

 **Capítulo Uno**

 _Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería – Hospital de San Mungo_

 _Diciembre de 1997_

* * *

—Bueno, no estás empeorando.

Harry Potter lanzó una mirada furiosa hacia su amiga Daphne Greengrass, que a cambio le observó de manera crítica, con un brillo juguetón en sus ojos avellana.

—No es culpa mía que no pueda bailar —, murmuró Harry con irritación, apoyándose contra el muro para recuperar el aliento.

—Vamos, todavía tenemos una hora hasta nuestra siguiente clase —, dijo Daphne con implacable determinación—. Vamos a intentar que aprendas al menos cómo moverte sin pisar los pies de tu pareja.

Con un gruñido, Harry se apartó del muro y se movió hacia la chica de pelo rubio. Era una instructora severa, pero era la única manera de que Harry estuviese preparado a tiempo para el Baile de Yule.

Con un toque de su varita, Daphne hizo funcionar el viejo fonógrafo de la esquina, que volvió a la vida y llenó la habitación en la que estaban practicando con la melodía de un suave vals.

Poniendo sus manos cuidadosamente en la posición correcta, Harry se recordó a sí mismo no mirarse a los pies mientras comenzaban a moverse. A costa de mantener sus ojos en el rostro de Daphne, en menos de un minuto había pisado a la sangre limpia tres veces.

Finalmente Daphne se apartó y dijo con verdadera exasperación en su voz—, ya es suficiente. No estamos yendo a ninguna parte.

Con una mezcla de alivio y decepción brotando en su interior, Harry apagó el fonógrafo con un toque de magia sin varita. Daphne apenas parpadeó ante tan poderosa demostración de magia, tras haber visto a Harry realizar muchas proezas similares en el último año. Ya no ocultaba sus habilidades, al menos no frente a sus amigos, y sólo usaba varita cuando estaba en clase.

—¿Qué estáis haciendo los dos?

Volviéndose, Harry y Daphne descubrieron a su amigo Draco Malfoy apoyado contra la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraban, con la curiosidad pintada en sus ojos grises.

—Daphne ha estado enseñándome a bailar —, explicó Harry.

— _Intentando_ enseñarte a bailar —, le corrigió Daphne.

Una sonrisa revoloteó sobre el rostro de Draco y preguntó en un tono de voz que Harry habría interpretado como malicioso si no hubiese conocido al sangre limpia tan bien—, ¿y no estás teniendo suerte?

Harry miró a Draco con el ceño fruncido mientras Daphne gritaba indignada—, ¡Me gustaría verte a ti intentando enseñarle! En el momento en el que empieza a bailar es como si tuviese la gracia de un gusarajo.

—Gracias por los ánimos, Daph —, murmuró Harry sarcásticamente.

Daphne hizo una mueca que hubiese hecho llorar a su profesor de etiqueta, provocando un ataque de risa a Draco.

Mirando al heredero de los Malfoy, Harry sintió un cálido arrebato de felicidad en su pecho ante el recuerdo de que el joven sangre limpia se había abierto finalmente a él. Habían tenido un comienzo cauteloso; con Draco dejando claro que sólo estaba interesado en Harry para obtener una conexión ventajosa. Sin embargo después de que Draco hubiese sido secuestrado por Fleur Delacour y regresase finalmente a la escuela poco antes que el propio Harry, había ocurrido un cambio en él, al menos en torno a aquellos en los que confiaba. Quizá la experiencia le había conmocionado lo bastante como para buscar gente con la que poder contar, Harry no estaba totalmente seguro.

En público era el frío y controlado heredero de los Malfoy, pero como Daphne, había aprendido al fin a mantener el equilibrio entre la imagen que presentaba a la sociedad y la que compartía con aquellos a los que consideraba dignos de confianza. Era un cambio bienvenido y Harry sabía que entre Draco, Daphne y Luna, su tiempo en Hogwarts merecía cada momento pasado lejos de su amante.

—¿Por qué te está enseñando Daph a bailar, de todas formas? —preguntó Draco inquisitivamente—. Te he visto bailar con el Señor Oscuro, hace poco incluso, en la celebración de Mabon, unos meses atrás. Eras bastante bueno, de hecho.

—Ese es el tema; sólo parezco bueno porque bailo con el Señor Oscuro. Tiene una forma de hacer que incluso el bailarín más incompetente parezca con talento, siempre y cuando estés a su lado —. Harry pareció alicaído mientras decía esto, porque a pesar de sentirse coordinado y grácil cuando estaba con su amante, sabía que en el momento en el que cambiase de pareja se revelaría la verdad de su ineptitud.

—Ah, por supuesto —, dijo Draco comprendiendo finalmente—. Vas a tener que bailar con múltiples parejas en el Baile de Yule.

Era tradición que en la noche del solsticio de invierno hubiese una gran fiesta, y se pasase la noche más larga del año con los estómagos llenos y en buena compañía. El día siguiente era una oportunidad para que la familia y los amigos intercambiasen regalos. La noche del día siguiente, tras el día de dar y recibir, era cuando se celebraba el Baile de Yule.

El Señor Oscuro iba a organizar tres días de celebración en la Ciudadela y muchos eminentes sangres limpias y funcionarios del Ministerio estaban invitados. Era una oportunidad para que Harry conquistase a los sangres limpias reticentes que estaban descontentos con su campaña a lo largo del último año para lograr la igualdad a la Gran Bretaña mágica.

El año anterior el Señor Oscuro se había abstenido de llevar a cabo la celebración, ya que no deseaba comprometer la seguridad de Harry invitando a cientos de personas a la Ciudadela, no tras su secuestro. Incluso aunque había habido bailes y celebraciones después de ese tiempo, nunca se había esperado que Harry abandonase la compañía del Señor Oscuro.

No había ninguna oportunidad de permanecer junto a su amante durante esta celebración sin embargo. Era una oportunidad crucial para impresionar a los sangres limpias y atraerlos a su causa. Sin embargo si ni siquiera podía bailar sin que su amante sostuviese su mano, ¿cómo, en nombre de Merlín, iba a sobrevivir a través del campo de minas político que estaba por venir?

Sintiéndose exhausto, Harry se sentó en el suelo de la habitación y enterró su cabeza entre sus rodillas, sus manos entrelazadas ligeramente frente a él.

—Estoy tan jodido.

Daphne se sentó junto a él con un suspiro, acomodando cuidadosamente su uniforme escolar para que no se arrugase. Empujó alentadoramente el hombro de Harry con el suyo mientras decía—, sólo estamos a día quince. Incluyendo hoy todavía tenemos cinco días más de clases antes de las vacaciones y el comienzo de las navidades.

Harry se sorprendió cuando Draco se movió para reclamar el puesto al otro lado, arrugando su nariz ligeramente ante la visión de las polvorientas losas antes de armarse de valor y sentarse.

—Yo también puedo ayudar, si quieres. Es importante que practiques con una pareja tanto femenina como masculina —, dijo Draco de forma didáctica—. Como futuro Lord Consorte serás una pareja solicitada en el baile.

—No me lo recuerdes —, gimió Harry.

Daphne sujetó su barbilla e hizo que su cabeza se elevase para encontrarse con sus ojos avellana—. Podemos hacerlo —, prometió, sus dedos firmes contra su rostro—. Draco y yo vamos a prepararte para el Baile de Yule, y vas a demostrar a toda esa gente que eres el mejor y único candidato para el puesto de Lord Consorte.

Daphne tenía una manera de hacer que la gente la siguiese, mediante mera fuerza de voluntad y carácter. Harry a menudo sentía respeto y algo de temor a partes iguales cuando a la chica rubia se le metía algo en la cabeza.

Si Daphne Greengrass decía que algo iba a ocurrir, es que iba a ocurrir.

* * *

Llegando a la clase doble de Sanación del final del día, Harry y Daphne se colaron al fondo de la clase y encontraron asiento a ambos lados de Luna. Daphne ni siquiera se quejó por sentarse junto a ella, como hubiera hecho en el pasado. Las dos chicas se tenían un saludable aprecio, y a pesar de no ser íntimas, ambas consideraban a la otra una aliada.

—¿Qué nos hemos perdido, Luna? —preguntó Harry a la soñadora Vidente, observando a sus compañeros de clase alborotando por el aula cogiendo pociones y llenando el lugar con el sonido de parloteo excitado.

—Los estudiantes de séptimo año van a ir a San Mungo para hacer unas prácticas. Madame Pomfrey se queda para dar clase a los de sexto año —, informó Luna a Harry. Un instante después dijo—, vas a llegar tarde si no te das prisa.

En efecto, Madame Pomfrey estaba conduciendo al primer alumno de séptimo curso a una chimenea, sin duda conectada por medio de la red Flu al hospital mágico. Cada estudiante llevaba su equipo médico, lleno con todo lo esencial.

—¡Gracias Luna! —dijo Harry mientras agarraba a Daphne y tiraba de ella hacia el armario donde se guardaban sus equipos. Cuando estuvieron completamente pertrechados, la pareja llegó justo a tiempo para que Madame Pomfrey les revisase y les enviase a través de la chimenea.

Daphne fue primero, desapareciendo en un resplandor de fuego esmeralda, y mientras Harry se preparaba para seguirla, una mano amable le retuvo.

—¿Me permite unas breves palabras, señor Potter? —preguntó la matrona de la escuela.

—Por supuesto.

Ignorando a los estudiantes de sexto curso que les observaban con curiosidad –aparte de Luna, quien parecía poderosamente interesada en los ácaros que ondeaban a la luz de la ventana– Madame Pomfrey lanzó un conjuro de silencio para que su conversación permaneciese en privado.

—Quería asegurarle que el personal de San Mungo ha sido instruido para tener la máxima discreción acerca de la presencia de su persona en el hospital esta tarde. Si llegase cualquier periodista, sería rechazado por los guardias de seguridad —, prometió la matrona con acerada seguridad en su voz—. Más aún, el Señor Oscuro mismo ha dado su aprobación para que abandone las protecciones del castillo, con la esperanza de que será protegido durante el tiempo que dure su visita al hospital.

Harry parpadeó, sorprendido de que pudiera no habérsele permitido asistir a una sesión de prácticas si su futuro marido no hubiese dado su consentimiento. Comprendió la determinación de su amante de no permitir nunca más que Harry fuese secuestrado o herido tras los sucesos del año anterior y especialmente considerando su núcleo mágico compartido y sus peligrosas implicaciones.

Pero Harry tenía diecisiete años ahora, era legalmente un adulto y totalmente capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones. Si podía proponer nuevas leyes y abolir las antiguas, entonces ciertamente era lo bastante maduro como para asistir a un programa de prácticas de la escuela sin que el Señor Oscuro tuviese que estar implicado.

Dándose cuenta de que Madame Pomfrey estaba esperando algún tipo de confirmación por su parte, Harry le ofreció una tensa sonrisa y preguntó—, ¿quién me protegerá mientras estoy en San Mungo?

Él apreciaba el gesto protector, pero compartir un núcleo mágico con el mismísimo Señor Oscuro le había dado a Harry una impresionante reserva de poder para utilizar. Si había una pelea, Harry sabía que probablemente él mismo acabaría encargándose de su protección.

—Creo que un tal Remus Lupin se reunirá con usted en el otro lado.

Harry sonrió sinceramente ante eso, reconociendo el intento de su amante de llegar a un punto de acuerdo. El Señor Oscuro se aseguraba de que Harry estaría protegido, pero al mismo tiempo elegía a alguien a quien el muchacho disfrutaría teniendo al lado.

—Gracias Madame Pomfrey —, dijo Harry, y mientras la mujer asentía amablemente a modo de respuesta y deshacía la protección de privacidad, cogió un puñado de polvos Flu y entró en el hogar de la chimenea.

—¡Vestíbulo de San Mungo! —dijo Harry claramente y arrojó el polvo al suelo.

Fue arrastrado por un remolino de frías llamas y dio vueltas a través de la red en un mareante y rápido borrón.

Cuando tocó el suelo, meses de práctica yendo y viniendo a sitios para diferentes reuniones y eventos le proporcionaron a Harry la habilidad para apenas tropezar mientras dejaba la chimenea.

En el vestíbulo de mármol reconoció a Daphne inmediatamente, la joven de ojos avellana con aspecto ligeramente impaciente mientras esperaba a que Harry llegase, así como a Remus Lupin, el ex-miembro de la Orden.

Daphne sabía que Remus Lupin era un viejo amigo del clan de los Potter, tras conocer al hombre en los meses posteriores a la huida de Harry de la Orden del Fénix. También se había encontrado brevemente con Sirius Black y Hermione Granger, cuando una visita suya durante las vacaciones de verano había coincidido con una de las reuniones de Harry con su padrino y su hermana adoptiva.

Hermione vivía con Sirius en el número 12 de Grimmauld Place, el hogar ancestral de la Casa de Black, mientras completaba su entrenamiento mágico en uno de los centros que habían sido establecidos bajo las nuevas leyes que había instaurado Harry. Podría haber recibido alojamiento en el mismo centro, como muchos de los serviles, pero Harry había insistido en que viviese en algún lugar cercano a la Ciudadela.

Sirius, quizá ansioso por apaciguar a Harry y ganarse su confianza y aprobación, se había ofrecido a aceptar a Hermione como su tutor y hacer que viviese con él. Hermione había sido receptiva ante la idea, y de esa manera cada vez que Harry visitaba a su padrino podía también disfrutar poniéndose al día con su hermana adoptiva.

Las cosas no estaban tan tensas entre Harry y Sirius como cuando el joven había empezado a asistir a las visitas supervisadas, la naturaleza amable del hombre y su diabólico sentido del humor suavizando el camino a una relación. Actualmente la vigilancia y las restricciones sobre Sirius se habían relajado a petición de Harry, y el Señor Oscuro confiaba en su amante cuando afirmaba que el sangre limpia no era ninguna amenaza.

Sirius incluso había renunciado a una valiosa herramienta en forma de una Capa de Invisibilidad excepcionalmente rara y de valor incalculable que había pertenecido al padre de Harry y había estado en la familia Potter durante generaciones. Se la había regalado a Harry por su diecisiete cumpleaños, junto a un intrigante mapa que mostraba un detallado diagrama de Hogwarts y todos aquellos que se encontraban en el colegio, así como un álbum de fotos lleno con imágenes de sus padres y sus amigos. No hace falta decir que ése había sido su regalo favorito, aparte de la sorpresa de su amante en forma de una propuesta oficial de matrimonio.

El acuerdo informal entre ambos era que se casarían tras la graduación de Harry dentro de seis meses, y sólo la prensa y los seguidores del Señor Oscuro le darían algo de importancia al asunto para entonces.

Sin embargo el gesto del Señor Oscuro de hacer el proceso más formal y tradicional fue a la vez bienvenido y reconfortante. No había hincado la rodilla en tierra como Harry quizá había medio esperado, pero en la privacidad de su habitación, la noche tras las celebraciones por el cumpleaños del futuro Consorte, le había hecho la propuesta y le había entregado el anillo de compromiso.

Harry llevaba ahora el anillo de plata en su dedo, y había tenido que recurrir a su propia fortuna como Lord Potter para comprar un anillo de compromiso para su amante. Cada vez que Harry captaba el brillo de la plata en la mano del Señor Oscuro, sentía una oleada de placer porque el poderoso y brillante hombre era _suyo_ y él pertenecía a Lord Voldemort a cambio.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Daphne, sacudiendo un poco su brazo para recobrar su atención.

Con una sonrisa ligeramente desconcertada en su rostro y sus pensamientos todavía en su amante, Harry se dio cuenta de que había estado de pie en el vestíbulo del hospital mirando hacia el infinito. Remus tenía un gesto divertido en su rostro, sus ojos ámbar enternecidos mientras contemplaba al hijo de su mejor amigo, pero fue Daphne quien resopló diciendo—, ¡me gustaría que el Señor Oscuro y tú simplemente os dieseis prisa y os casaseis, para que puedas dejar lo de mirar de forma dramática al horizonte y los malditos _suspiros!_

Remus se atragantó ante la visión de la normalmente reservada chica sangre limpia actuando de forma tan desinhibida, una sonrisa torcida evidente incluso en su rostro. Se hallaba resguardados en una esquina relativamente apartada del vestíbulo y por tanto no había necesidad de que ella se pusiese su máscara de sangre limpia.

Harry rió, acercándose a Daphne y enganchando su brazo alrededor del suyo, se inclinó hacia ella para admitir—, Daph, creo que ambos sabemos que los suspiros no pararán, incluso si al final me caso con él. Especialmente si vamos a estar separados por nuestras obligaciones como ahora.

—Harry, le viste ayer por la tarde —, replicó Daphne de forma inexpresiva.

—¡Exactamente! —exclamó Harry con fingida desesperación—. ¡No le he visto en todo el día y no le veré hasta el miércoles cuando nos reunamos para cenar!

—Las desgracias de tu vida —, dijo Daphne arrastrando las palabras, y a Harry le recordó de manera tan conmovedora a Draco que se le escapó una sorprendida carcajada.

Daphne hizo una mueca a modo de respuesta, aumentando el parecido aún más, antes de que Remus tosiese cortésmente, luchando él mismo por contener una sonrisa mientras recordaba a la pareja que tenían que una sesión de prácticas por completar.

Después de eso Daphne y él fueron separados, cada uno asignado a un Sanador supervisor diferente. La persona a la que Harry fue relegado, una mujer de mediana edad y pelo castaño llamada Sanadora Wright, no se inmutó ante la presencia de Remus tras el muchacho, ni se inclinó ni hizo una reverencia cuando reconoció a Harry.

En resumen, a Harry le gustó inmediatamente.

—Hoy está usted de suerte, señor Potter —, dijo ella, lanzando una mirada por encima de su hombro mientras caminaba enérgicamente a través de los concurridos corredores del hospital. Remus y Harry se apresuraban para mantener el rápido ritmo de la Sanadora—. En sus prácticas de esta tarde me ayudará en el ala de maternidad.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron ligeramente y la Sanadora Wright sonrió a la característica manera de un tiburón. Remus intervino, ligeramente intranquilo—, no estaremos... en las verdaderas salas de parto, ¿verdad? —había una nota de horrorizada desesperación en su voz ante la mera idea.

—Bien, merecería la pena darle al joven señor Potter algo de experiencia práctica acerca de las maravillas del nacimiento ahora que lo menciona —, murmuró ella de forma pensativa.

Remus pareció a punto de dar la vuelta y salir corriendo. Harry no estaba seguro de cómo se sentía acerca de todo aquello. Entonces la Sanadora Wright sacudió su cabeza, diciendo un apenas audible — _hombres —_ en voz baja—, por supuesto que no estaremos en las salas de parto.

El alivio de Remus fue palpable.

Doblaron una esquina y se encontraron en el ala dedicada a los padres, tanto aquellos que esperaban como a los que acababan de dar a luz. Había asistentes apresurándose de un lado a otro, así como visitantes llevando regalos.

—Bien, empecemos entonces —, dijo la Sanadora Wright, el ajetreo de la zona incapaz de afectar su calmado comportamiento.

* * *

Tres horas más tarde Harry se reunía con el resto de estudiantes de séptimo año en el vestíbulo para regresar al colegio. Algunos parecían inspirados por su experiencia práctica de aquella tarde, mientras que otros parecían asqueados, quizá dándose cuenta sólo ahora del tipo de situaciones con las que un Sanador tenía que tratar. No eran todo éxitos y finales felices, ni siquiera con la increíble ayuda de la magia.

Daphne había tenido una de las tareas más difíciles, trabajando con su supervisora en el ala de Heridas Provocadas Por Criaturas, y a pesar del reto, lo había encontrado provechoso. Mientras esperaban su turno para entrar en la chimenea y volver a Hogwarts, Daphne le habló animadamente acerca de cómo había ayudado a arreglar las vendas de un paciente que había sido gravemente quemado por un Escreguto de Cola Explosiva.

Cuando preguntó con curiosidad dónde había sido asignado Harry, él había informado a su amiga de que había pasado las tres últimas horas en el ala de maternidad. El rostro de Daphne se transformó a un ceño fruncido mientras murmuraba—, gracias a Merlín que no me dieron esa tarea. Detesto a los niños.

Harry parpadeó sorprendido ante esa confesión y respondió—, no tenía ni idea —. Entonces, pensando en el estatus de Daphne como heredera de la familia Greengrass y su obligación para con su familia de proveerles un descendiente, preguntó de la forma más discreta posible—, ¿qué harás cuando necesites un sucesor?

Daphne se colocó un mechón de pelo tras su oreja y respondió de manera impertinente—, tengo una hermana menor, ya lo sabes. Confío en que Astoria sea capaz de producir un heredero para sucederme.

—¿Y qué hay de tu futuro marido? —insistió Harry, confuso ante la actitud falta de interés de Daphne. Él pensaba que los sangres limpias se tomaban los asuntos de ese tipo seriamente—. ¿No querrá un heredero para su propia fortuna?

—Estoy segura de que Theo no me presionará para que le proporcione un heredero —, respondió ella con confianza—. Además, él tiene un primo mayor que ya está casado y con un niño en camino. Estará más que contento de continuar la línea familiar de los Nott.

Aquello provocó otra sorpresa en Harry, y bajó su voz incluso aunque estaban al final de la fila para entrar en la chimenea y Remus rondaba lejos, su trabajo casi finalizado por esa tarde con Harry regresando a la seguridad de las protecciones de Hogwarts.

—¿Así que es oficial? No sabía que tus padres habían cerrado un contrato de matrimonio con la familia Nott —. Dentro de su pregunta había una chispa de dolor porque Daphne no se hubiese preocupado por compartir esa importante información con él.

—Theo y yo firmamos los papeles el sábado —, admitió ella, su rostro repentinamente inexpresivo—. Los dos tenemos ahora diecisiete años de edad, y en cuanto nos hayamos graduado estoy segura de que no tardaremos en celebrar nuestra boda. Quién sabe, quizá me case en la misma época en la que tú lo hagas.

El intento de Daphne de hacer una de sus típicas bromas joviales sonó terriblemente soso. Harry estaba sorprendido de ver la desconsolada ira en los ojos de su amiga y la derrota en sus hombros caídos. Ella era Daphne Greengrass, confiada, fuerte y orgullosa. Sólo unas horas antes le había convencido de que le tendría listo para el Baile de Yule, su fuerza de voluntad inspirando a Harry para seguir intentándolo. Sin embargo ahora parecía una niña desvalida.

—Tú no quieres casarte con él —. No había pregunta en la voz de Harry. La respuesta estaba dolorosamente clara.

—Theodore ha sido mi amigo desde que era pequeña. Nuestro contrato matrimonial ha estado establecido desde hace tres años. Esto es simplemente hacer oficial lo que he sabido desde que tenía catorce —, respondió Daphne con tono metódico, como si estuviese razonando consigo misma al mismo tiempo que con Harry.

Fue obvio por qué Daphne no le había dicho nada a Harry acerca del cierre de su contrato de matrimonio. Estaba intentando afrontarlo por su cuenta antes de que fuese de conocimiento público.

—No le quieres —, suspiró Harry.

—Por supuesto que no —, murmuró Daphne de forma tajante—. Siento afecto por él como mi amigo más antiguo, pero no como lo que alguien siente por su amante. No como lo que compartís el Señor Oscuro y tú.

Harry se asombró al escuchar la apenas disimulada envidia en la voz de Daphne y se dio cuenta de lo afortunado que era, siendo capaz de casarse con la persona que quería, por elección propia.

Antes de que pudiesen continuar su conversación, Remus se acercó y dijo suavemente—, ambos deberíais daros prisa, no querréis perderos la cena.

Mirando hacia la ahora inexistente fila de alumnos, Daphne avanzó, cogiendo un puñado de polvos Flu. Después de que ella se hubo marchado hacia Hogwarts, Remus le dijo a Harry de manera despreocupada—, parecía que estabais teniendo una conversación bastante seria. ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudar?

Harry sonrió al hombre lobo y meneó su cabeza—. Así que, ¿cuánto tiempo vas a estar en Gran Bretaña?

No era un cambio de conversación particularmente elocuente, pero Remus lo llevó bien y dijo con una pizca de confusión en su voz—, el Señor Oscuro me ha invitado a asistir a los tres días de celebración en la Ciudadela. Parece que con el crecimiento de mi manada en Francia, ahora soy una figura de renombre.

Harry ocultó una mueca de desagrado ante el recordatorio del evento que estaba por venir, y respondió—, también influye que fueses una de las personas que me ayudó en mi regreso a Gran Bretaña después de ser secuestrado. Eso te concede el favor del Señor Oscuro. ¿Te asignó para vigilarme esta tarde, no?

Remus sonrió y atrajo a Harry hacia sí para abrazarle antes de apartarse y preguntar—, ¿podrás venir a visitar a Sirius, y por supuesto, a Hermione antes de las navidades? Sé que ambos están ansiosos por verte.

Harry no había tenido la oportunidad de visitar a su padrino y a su hermana adoptiva durante un par de semanas debido a otros compromisos como futuro Consorte Oscuro, y no obstante técnicamente tampoco debería visitarles, ya que los otros estudiantes no tenían el lujo de dejar el colegio los fines de semana. Ser el amante del Señor Oscuro ciertamente tenía sus ventajas.

—Veré si puedo dejarme caer este sábado unas cuantas horas —, prometió Harry.

—Bien, entonces no te retendré más —, dijo Remus con una sonrisa tierna y soltó a Harry. El muchacho sabía que el hombre lobo necesitaba esas pequeñas oportunidades para estar en contacto, para apaciguar a su lobo interior y asegurarle que el miembro de su manada estaba bien

—¿Tú también estarás allí el sábado? —preguntó Harry.

Mientras estaba en Gran Bretaña Remus pasaba mucho tiempo visitando a Sirius y poniéndose al día con su viejo amigo como no habían podido hacer cuando se encontraban separados en países diferentes.

—Lo más probable es que vaya —, asintió él, antes de empujar a Harry en dirección a la chimenea.

* * *

De vuelta en la clase donde recibía sus lecciones teóricas de Sanación, Harry se despidió de Madame Pomfrey, quien había estado esperando por su regreso, y devolvió su equipo médico al armario de la esquina.

Mientras salía del aula casi chocó con Luna, que estaba rondando por la entrada, el plateado de sus ojos iluminado por el brillo del sol poniente en el muro opuesto del pasillo.

—Luna —, sonrió Harry en forma de saludo—. ¿Estabas esperando por mí?

—Bueno, de hecho estaba esperando para ver si podía divisar a algunos Nargles –localicé un nido en el pasillo esta tarde–. Desafortunadamente parece que se han vuelto a escapar —. Su rostro estaba ligeramente abatido mientras murmuraba esto. Entonces se animó mientras decía—, encontrarte aquí ha sido un placer bienvenido, sin embargo.

Harry meneó su cabeza en afectuosa exasperación ante la conducta franca pero cariñosa de Luna, antes de ofrecerse a caminar hasta la cena con ella, porque sin duda estaba ya en marcha.

Con su excéntrica amiga junto a él, Harry se encaminó hacia el Gran Comedor, sus pensamientos girando en torno a Daphne y su imposible situación, su experiencia en el hospital esa tarde y su amante. Y por supuesto el inminente Baile de Yule y su incesante ineptitud para el baile.

Harry sintió la presencia del Señor Oscuro antes de verle con sus ojos, deteniéndose bruscamente mientras su amante daba la vuelta a la esquina, su presencia requiriendo atención y respeto.

El Horrocrux en el interior de Harry se agitó ante la llegada de Lord Voldemort, pero un año de práctica y entrenamiento permitió a Harry hacer que retrocediese con apenas un pensamiento acerca de ello. Era tan parte de él como el Señor Oscuro en la actualidad.

—¿Qué le ha traído a Hogwarts, mi Lord? —preguntó Harry, quizá ronroneando el título un poco, lo suficiente para ver aquellos ojos carmesí oscurecerse de deseo. Aunque su amante le había informado de que sólo tenía que usar el título en ambientes formales, Harry tendía a emplearlo cuando le apetecía.

—Tengo noticias importantes que no podían esperar al miércoles —, respondió Lord Voldemort, avanzando para acercar a Harry a su pecho. Dedos ágiles apartaron el pelo de su frente y el Señor Oscuro continuó—, retirémonos a la suite del embajador y te ilustraré acerca de la situación.

Harry se volvió para disculparse con Luna por tener que irse, pero la chica ya había desaparecido, tan silenciosa como Nagini cuando estaba cazando a su presa.

—Después de que me hayas dado las noticias te quedarás ¿verdad? —preguntó Harry poniéndose de puntillas para rozar sus labios con los del Señor Oscuro. Su núcleo compartido se estremeció intensamente ante su proximidad, y el Horrocrux dentro de Harry tembló, aumentando el placer que ya zumbaba a través de sus venas.

—Por supuesto —, respondió el líder de la Gran Bretaña mágica, reclamando los labios de su futuro Lord Consorte en un ardiente beso.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **¿Qué tal estáis? Esperamos que estéis pasando unas felices fiestas.**_

 _ **Nosotros como prometimos hemos vuelto (y no, no fue una inocentada XD). Esperamos que os gustase el capítulo de hoy, estoy deseando saber qué noticia es la que le ha llevado al Lord a Hogwarts.**_

 _ **También quería deciros, que estamos estudiando cada una de las propuestas de traducción que nos habéis enviado y que podéis seguir haciéndonos sugerencias tanto a nuestra mensajería en SH, facebook, o en FF.**_

 ** _Esperamos vuestros comentarios ¡ya sabéis que son nuestro único sueldo!_**

 _ **Nos volveremos a ver la semana que viene ^^**_

 _ **¡Feliz año!**_

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Título:** ** _The Consort - El Consorte_**  
 **Autor: Drops of Nightshade** **_  
_****Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_** **_  
_****Enlace a la historia original:** _s/11053289/1/The-Consort_

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de_ _ **Traducciones. A ver qué sale**_ _desea agradecer a_ **Drops of Nightshade** _el habernos concedido el permiso para traducir esta historia.  
¡Muchas gracias! ^_^_

* * *

 **Capítulo Dos**

 _Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería – La Ciudadela_

 _1997_

* * *

Lord Voldemort había insistido en que Harry comiese primero antes de darle las noticias, ordenando que una variedad de alimentos fuesen llevados a la suite del embajador por un elfo doméstico. Sólo cuando Harry hubo dado cuenta de la comida y todo quedó limpio, dejó el Señor Oscuro a un lado su copa de vino y atrajo a Harry hacia el confortable diván.

—¿Qué información era esa que no podía esperar a nuestra reunión para cenar del miércoles? —preguntó Harry con curiosidad, pero no con aprensión. Podría haber adivinado a través de su conexión si las noticias eran negativas. Ya fuese su núcleo mágico compartido o el Horrocrux en su interior le habrían alertado de la ira de su amante.

Sin dejarle en la incertidumbre, con un brillo de triunfo en sus ojos carmesí, el Señor Oscuro dijo—, parece que nuestra agente ha encontrado una pista sobre la Orden del Fénix.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron por la sorpresa, porque incluso después de un año siguiendo rastros y buscando sin descanso, Tonks no había tenido éxito en localizar a la Orden. Se habían vuelto totalmente clandestinos y ni siquiera un miembro supuestamente leal podía encontrarles.

Siempre que la Metamorfomaga volvía a Gran Bretaña a informar al Señor Oscuro y a visitar a sus hijos, tenía la misma historia que contar, nadie sabía dónde había desaparecido la Orden.

Escuchar que finalmente había encontrado una pista decente, un año después de que realizase el Juramento Inquebrantable de lealtad al Señor Oscuro y comenzase a buscar, era increíble.

Lord Voldemort sonrió repentinamente y sus ojos rojos resplandecieron mientras admitía—, de hecho, uno podría decir que ha encontrado _dos_ pistas.

Harry frunció el ceño ligeramente, inclinando su cabeza a un lado mientras observaba el regocijo de su amante, obviamente perdiéndose un chiste interno. Deseó ser capaz de leer los pensamientos del Señor Oscuro como hacía Nagini, pero todavía estaba aprendiendo a usar la conexión empática que el Horrocrux le proporcionaba. Aun más, a pesar de haber aprendido finalmente el arte de la Oclumancia gracias a las enseñanzas combinadas de Remus y Sirius, su Legeremancia todavía era pobre.

—El último lugar en el que nuestra agente estaba buscando era Rusia, y mientras se encontraba siguiendo una pista en San Petersburgo se topó con dos individuos interesantes, que habían estado en contacto recientemente con la Orden.

—¿Qué es lo que tenían que decir? —preguntó Harry con ansiedad.

—Afirmaban haber abandonado la Orden y fueron capaces de llevar a Tonks al último lugar en el que la Orden se había estado escondiendo, en el propio San Petersburgo.

—¿Así que finalmente les encontró? —preguntó Harry, el triunfo comenzando a arder en su interior.

—No del todo —, respondió rápidamente el Señor Oscuro antes de permitir que las esperanzas de su amante creciesen—. Se habían ido para cuando ella llegó, pero había claros signos de que habían estado allí. Y sus dos guías parecían tener una idea clara de a dónde se habían marchado. Aparentemente el siguiente lugar donde iban a esconderse era más al norte. Tonks ya ha ido a explorar la región.

Era decepcionante que Tonks no les hubiese encontrado a tiempo, pero lo que era innegablemente alentador era el potencial para que su agente encontrase a la Orden si investigaba la región suficientemente a fondo.

—¿Qué hay de los dos guías? ¿La han acompañado? ¿Quiénes son? —Harry estaba ligeramente preocupado acerca de cómo de dignos de confianza eran esos dos individuos. Sería demasiado fácil para la Orden colocar falsos informantes para deshacerse de sus perseguidores.

—He pedido que sean trasladados a Gran Bretaña para que sean interrogados y mañana por la mañana llegarán y serán transportados a la Ciudadela. Acerca de sus identidades... bien, creo que te serán familiares.

—¿Qué...? —comenzó a preguntar Harry, antes de que su cuerpo se pusiese tenso de incredulidad y una vacilante esperanza. No quería decir en voz alta sus pensamientos, por miedo a estar equivocado.

—Sus identidades son Fred y George Weasley —, dijo su amante casi suavemente, sus ojos carmesí afectuosos mientras veía el cambio que invadía a Harry.

Una sonrisa incrédulamente alegre surgió en el rostro de Harry y preguntó—, ¿ellos huyeron? ¿Ayudaron a Tonks a encaminarse en la dirección correcta? Y ahora... vuelven a casa.

—De hecho, creo que esos dos fueron particularmente elocuentes en sus críticas a la Orden, según el informe de Tonks. Y si lo que dijeron es cierto, no son los únicos miembros de tu familia adoptiva que tienen dudas acerca de la Orden.

Harry contuvo el aliento, la idea de que su familia adoptiva pudiese todavía ser traída a casa y sus crímenes perdonados retiraba de sus hombros un peso que había estado llevando durante el pasado año.

—¿Cuándo llegarán? ¿Cuándo podré verles? —imploró Harry casi sin aliento, su deseo de ver a sus dos bromistas hermanos adoptivos abrumándole. Hermione también sería notificada, debían verles juntos.

—El Traslador que Tonks les dio debería activarse para traerles a Gran Bretaña cerca de nuestro amanecer. Llegarán a una habitación preparada del Ministerio para ser brevemente interrogados con Veritaserum para asegurar su lealtad y honestidad antes de ser liberados.

—¿Tengo permiso para verles cuando hayan sido verificados? —preguntó Harry, sin ninguna duda en su mente de que los gemelos pasarían la prueba. Podía ser que hiciese castillos en el aire, pero la intuición de Harry le decía que se podía confiar en sus dos hermanos adoptivos. Siempre habían sido sus partidarios más acérrimos después de Hermione.

—Ni siquiera consideraría negártelo —, prometió Lord Voldemort con sinceridad.

Con la alegría floreciendo en su interior, Harry se estrechó contra su amante, moviéndose hasta quedar a caballo sobre el cuerpo del Señor Oscuro. Entrelazó sus manos con las del hombre, sus ojos percibiendo el brillo de plata en su mano izquierda.

Depositando un suave beso sobre el frío metal del anillo de compromiso, Harry alzó sus ojos esmeralda para encontrarse con unos color rubí mirando hacia él con una intensidad sobrecogedora. Moviendo su cuerpo, Harry subió con sus labios por el cuello del Señor Oscuro, deleitándose en el poder y la confianza que el hombre depositaba en él dejando al descubierto su vulnerable piel.

Besando con los labios entreabiertos la pálida columna de carne que se le ofrecía, Harry murmuró en voz baja—, desearía que pudiésemos casarnos esta noche.

Una leve exhalación abandonó los labios del Señor Oscuro, su control rompiéndose mientras Harry continuaba prodigando atenciones a su cuello y hablaba de manera seductora en el límite de lo audible.

—Tendríamos una ceremonia privada, sólo un funcionario, nuestros votos y nosotros. Y finalmente perteneceríamos el uno al otro de todas las maneras posibles.

Las caderas de Harry comenzaron a ondular lentamente, incitando a una respuesta bajo él mientras sus labios se movían tras el oído de su amante, a un lugar sensible y erógeno. Su aliento rozó contra la oreja del hombre mientras susurraba—, haríamos el amor esta noche, como esposos, como compañeros.

Aquello provocó un gruñido de placer por parte del Señor Oscuro, la combinación del provocativo movimiento de las caderas de Harry, sus labios sobre su oído y las promesas susurradas llevándole a dejar escapar un sonido contra su voluntad.

—Has estado probando mis límites desde que te lo propuse. Si no tienes cuidado, podemos acabar casándonos antes de que te gradúes —, le advirtió el Señor Oscuro, su cuerpo moviéndose en sincronía con el de su futuro Consorte.

—¿Qué habría de malo en ello? —preguntó suavemente Harry, clavando sus ojos verdes en los carmesí de Lord Voldemort—. **_Estoy preparado.  
_**  
El seductor siseo del Pársel surgiendo de los labios de Harry fue suficiente para romper el último jirón de control que el Señor Oscuro poseía. A base de pura fuerza de voluntad dijo con firmeza—, **_sé que en el fondo no quieres casarte apresuradamente por una decisión tomada sobre la marcha_** —. Harry se estremeció ante el sonido de la lengua de las serpientes fluyendo de los labios de su amante—. **_Sin embargo me has empujado demasiado lejos como para resistirme a abusar de ti esta noche.  
_**  
El rostro de Harry reflejó su triunfo mientras el Señor Oscuro le cogía en sus brazos y plegaba la protección anti-Aparición alrededor de Hogwarts para transferirles a su dormitorio en un suspiro.

— ** _Perezoso_** —, le reprendió Harry con falso gesto de rechazo mientras era empujado hacia la cama.

— ** _¿Piensas que soy perezoso? —_** le retó el líder de la Gran Bretaña mágica con un gesto depredador en sus facciones.

— ** _Sé que lo eres_** —, Harry se opuso a él, con evidente deleite mientras veía el brillo en los ojos de su amante.

— ** _Me temo que vas a lamentar haber dicho eso, mi amor_** —, fue la sensual respuesta, antes de que Harry se encontrase presionado contra la cama.

Con un destello de magia, el Señor Oscuro creó ataduras de seda, que se enroscaron delicadamente alrededor de los brazos de Harry, tirando de ellos hasta el cabecero de la cama y asegurándole en su lugar. Sus piernas fueron atadas de igual forma al pie de la cama, haciendo que Harry se estirase y quedase dispuesto para ser tomado.

— ** _Por desgracia sólo serás capaz de disfrutar con mi permiso_** —, ronroneó el Señor Oscuro, observando mientras Harry tiraba de manera juguetona de sus ataduras. Ambos sabían que Harry sería capaz de liberarse con el más ligero toque de su magia, pero aun así podían seguir fingiendo ** _—_**. **_Y no me siento particularmente generoso esta noche.  
_**  
Los ojos de Harry se oscurecieron de lujuria al oír eso, y preguntó con una vocecita que provocó una inmediata reacción en la polla de su amante—, ** _¿y si suplico? Sé que te encanta cuando suplico._**  
 **  
**Conteniendo un gruñido el Señor Oscuro murmuró—, ** _más tarde quizá veamos lo bien que suplicas.  
_**  
Ignorando el puchero de Harry, que resaltó el brillo rosado de sus labios, el Señor Oscuro hizo desaparecer la ropa del muchacho, dejando su delicioso cuerpo desnudo. Un leve jadeo escapó de la boca de Harry mientras quedaba expuesto al frío aire de la habitación y su piel se erizaba como respuesta.

Sin perder el tiempo, Lord Voldemort comenzó su lento y minucioso viaje por las superficies del cuerpo de Harry, labios y dedos extrayendo hermosos sonidos de éxtasis de su joven amante, como un músico experto obtiene una melodía de su instrumento.

Cuando pasó un dedo hacia arriba por el miembro viril de Harry, que había estado suplicando por que le prestase atención, el chico de ojos esmeralda _gimió_ como si no le hubiesen tocado en años. Acariciando la punta húmeda de líquido preseminal de forma ausente, el Señor Oscuro continuó de forma descuidada, usando sus dedos ahora resbaladizos para trazar un círculo alrededor de la entrada de Harry.

Mientras el joven alzaba sus caderas y separaba sus piernas para él tanto como las ataduras se lo permitían, Lord Voldemort ya había apartado sus dedos, deslizando las palmas de sus manos por los costados de su amante.

— ** _Por favor_** —, suplicó Harry temblorosamente, sus ojos entrecerrados por la excitación, su cuerpo estremeciéndose de puro deseo.

— ** _Vas a tener que hacerlo mejor que eso para convencerme de suavizar tu castigo_** —, siseó el Señor Oscuro de manera dominante, a pesar de tener que acomodarse de manera sutil dentro de su ropa, con sus pantalones apretándole ya de manera dolorosa.

Oh, y Harry se superó a sí mismo para lograr su objetivo.

Sólo con los sonidos que hizo casi fue suficiente para llevar al Señor Oscuro hasta el límite, la manera en la que su cuerpo se retorcía sobre la cama bajo sus atenciones, sus manos tirando y retorciendo las ataduras que le sujetaban, una de las visiones más eróticas que había contemplado.

Ligeros, casi entrecortados quejidos salieron de sus labios cada vez que Lord Voldemort pasó sus dedos por su ansioso pene, siempre provocándole pero nunca satisfaciéndole. Harry estaba maravilloso agonizando de deseo y el Señor Oscuro recordó que esa visión, ese joven muchacho, era _suyo._

Con un gruñido Lord Voldemort reclamó ávidamente los labios de Harry, sumergiendo su lengua dentro de la boca del otro para pelear con él por el dominio. Harry se encontró con él con virulenta pasión, llevándoles a ambos a un enfrentamiento de dientes y lenguas. Era salvaje y carente de ternura, pero el Señor Oscuro lo compensó acariciando las caderas de Harry con la mayor delicadeza.

El contraste entre el suave contacto y su lasciva unión de labios uno contra el otro fue increíble. Cuando finalmente Lord Voldemort se apartó, ninguno había ganado o perdido, cada uno superándose para alcanzar el reto puesto por el otro.

— ** _Quiero que me hagas el amor_** —, jadeó Harry en cuanto sus turgentes labios estuvieron libres—. **_Quiero tu polla dentro de mí, reclamándome. Y cuando me corra, quiero hacerlo sobre ti, reclamándote a cambio.  
_**  
En ese momento el Señor Oscuro no deseaba nada más que obedecer las entrecortadas órdenes de Harry. Pero todavía estaban jugando a su pequeño juego. Con una sonrisa de superioridad en su rostro Lord Voldemort le recordó a su amante—, **_ah, pero tendrás que pedir permiso para recibir cualquier tipo de placer. No olvides quién está atado en este caso, mi amor.  
_** _  
_Harry gruñó al escuchar eso, sus ojos esmeraldas relampagueando de poder mientras sus ataduras se disolvían en insustanciales volutas de humo. Con sus piernas rodeando las caderas de su amante, sus brazos entrelazándose alrededor de su cuello y sus hombros, Harry pidió—, ** _fóllame_** —, mientras presionaba contra el Señor Oscuro. Entonces añadió, con una nota de sarcasmo—, ** _por favor._**

Lord Voldemort sabía que podía hacer esperar más a Harry, quizá castigarle por interrumpir su juego y quitarse sus ataduras, pero sabía que no resistiría, no ahora con Harry frotándose contra él, su cuerpo arqueado de ardiente deseo.

Debería preocuparle que hubiese otra persona con tanto poder sobre él, pero éste era su compañero de vínculo, el portador de una porción de su alma, nada más y nada menos. Harry le quería con todo su corazón, lo sabía porque él se lo expresaba a su vez, su mutuos sentimientos reverberando a través de su conexión cada vez que sus ojos se cruzaban en la habitación, cuando se rozaban el uno contra el otro o cuando hacían el amor.

Harry le había dado un regalo de valor incalculable en forma de la habilidad para experimentar emociones más allá del pequeño arsenal que había sentido la mayor parte de su vida. Aunque los sentimientos inspirados en él habían sido desconcertantes y en ocasiones inoportunos, especialmente aquellos como la pena y la culpa, le ayudaban a poner los pies en la tierra.

No había duda en la mente del Señor Oscuro de que al final se habría vuelto loco sin aquellas emociones humanas manteniéndole conectado con la realidad a lo largo de su vida inmortal.

Una vida que ahora Harry compartiría con él.

Fusionar sus núcleos mágicos le había proporcionado a Harry la garantía de una longevidad que no era eterna, pero le permitiría tener una larga existencia. El Señor Oscuro había tenido vagos planes en su mente para extenderlo a la inmortalidad que él mismo disfrutaba, pero su joven amante había descubierto su diario Horrocrux y había sido seleccionado por él como su nuevo anfitrión antes de que nada hubiese dado sus frutos.

Como Nagini, Harry compartiría su eterna juventud, sobreviviendo a cualquier otro que actualmente conociesen. Para Lord Voldemort sólo Harry tenía vital importancia a sus ojos, pero se daba cuenta que la situación era diferente para el muchacho. Él tenía familia y amigos, gente sin la cual dudaría en seguir viviendo.

Cuando Harry había descubierto su inmortalidad el año pasado había estado comprensiblemente enojado, pero con su tristeza llegó la comprensión de que aunque habría un momento en el futuro en el que tendría que decir adiós a aquellos a los que quería, siempre tendría a su amante a su lado. Nunca estaría solo.

La inmortalidad no era tan intimidante con un compañero eterno a su lado.

—¿En serio me estás ignorando en medio del sexo? —la voz incrédula de Harry, abandonando el Pársel, le sacó de la neblina de sus contemplativos pensamientos. El joven estaba tendido ruborizado y expectante bajo él, con indignada perplejidad escrita en su rostro ante el comportamiento ausente de su amante.

—Discúlpame —, murmuró el Señor Oscuro, imitando a Harry y hablando en idioma humano—. Algunos pensamientos complicados cruzaron por mi mente.

Una expresión dulce apareció en el rostro de Harry, e ignorando su propio deseo desenroscó sus piernas de la cintura de Lord Voldemort y se puso de rodillas, sus brazos todavía rodeando firmemente el cuello de su amante.

—¿Te gustaría hablar sobre ello, Tom? —preguntó Harry, sus dedos acariciando el pelo en la nuca del Señor Oscuro. Harry no le llamaba a menudo por su nombre muggle, sabiendo el persistente resentimiento que conllevaba. Sin embargo lo usaba con moderación en sus momentos íntimos, para proporcionar un ancla a la verdadera identidad del hombre y su lado humano.

—Estaba pensando en nuestra inmortalidad —, admitió él con libertad, no viendo razón para ocultar sus divagaciones a su amante.

Harry se puso ligeramente tenso, sus ojos esmeralda endureciéndose una fracción, el único signo de que el tema todavía era un asunto molesto para él.

—Sabes que la he aceptado —, murmuró Harry a la defensiva.

—Y tú sabes que he expresado mi arrepentimiento por el hecho de que no tuvieses elección —, respondió el Señor Oscuro.

—Pero habría sido inevitable, ¿verdad? Incluso sin la intervención del Horrocrux, en algún momento del futuro cercano tendrías que haber encontrado una manera de hacerme inmortal, para preservarte a ti mismo —, apuntó Harry de manera desapasionada.

Con una sensación de resignación Lord Voldemort invocó sin varita y sin palabras ropajes sueltos para ambos. Aquella no era una conversación para tener desnudos con la evidencia de su pasión todavía escrita sobre sus cuerpos.

Mientras Harry se encogía entre su ropa, el Señor Oscuro se movió con calma a la silla junto a la cama, reclamando el puesto mientras apretaba el cinturón sobre la tela que cubría las superficies de su torso a la vista.

—No te mentiré, Harry. Sabes tan bien como yo que habría buscado una forma de hacerte inmortal —. Harry no hizo ningún comentario sobre esta afirmación, su rostro carente de emociones. Su conexión estaba blindada por el lado de Harry, tanto por su núcleo vinculado como por la unión a través de su Horrocrux—. Pero lo habría hablado contigo, incluso llegado a un acuerdo para que fuese longevidad en vez de una completa inmortalidad.

La sinceridad en el tono del Señor Oscuro provocó que la máscara de Harry se agrietase un poco, con sus ojos esmeraldas tristes pero resignadas mirándole comprensivamente.

—De veras creo que habrías hecho eso por mí. Supongo que sólo necesitaba escucharlo —. Un amago de sonrisa se abrió paso en el rostro de Harry y con valor estiró su mano hacia su amante, sentado no muy lejos.

—Se suponía que debíamos estar celebrando, antes de que las cosas se pusiesen tan serias... No estoy seguro de si me apetece continuar donde lo dejamos, pero quizá...

Harry se detuvo, su mano extendida descendiendo un poco a causa de su incertidumbre. Casi inmediatamente el Señor Oscuro agarró la mano del muchacho, moviéndose a la cama y empujando a Harry hacia el otro lado. Sin decirlo con palabras sabía lo que Harry quería, lo que el joven necesitaba.

Apartando el cobertor, Lord Voldemort se apretó contra la espalda de Harry, su presencia cálida pero sin imponerle nada. Tras colocar el cuerpo de Harry sobre las caras sábanas, el Señor Oscuro procedió a rodearle con sus brazos.

Con su cara apoyada contra la curva del cuello de Harry, percibiendo la sutil esencia a manzana que parecía cubrir al muchacho de ojos esmeralda, Lord Voldemort rozó con sus labios la oreja de Harry y preguntó—, ¿qué tal?

Harry suspiró, derretido en el abrazo que se le ofrecía, la última barrera que había erigido entre ambos disolviéndose.

El suave resplandor de las emociones de Harry era la única respuesta que el Señor Oscuro necesitaba.

* * *

La mañana siguiente encontró a Harry casi vibrando de anticipación, la llegada de sus hermanos adoptivos aproximándose cada vez más.

Los dos bromistas habían llegado vía Traslador al Ministerio y habían sido llevados dentro brevemente para ser interrogados. Estaba previsto que otro Traslador les llevase a una sala de recepciones en la Ciudadela, donde Harry les vería por primera vez en más de un año. El amante de Harry estaba actualmente supervisando la entrevista de los gemelos, y la única razón de que el propio Harry no estuviese también presente era debido al conflicto de intereses.

Lord Voldemort se había marchado antes de que Harry se levantase esa mañana, pero el chico estaba acostumbrado desde hacía tiempo a las erráticas idas y venidas de su amante. La fragmentación de su alma le había otorgado muchos dones únicos, como el de no necesitar dormir, y eso hacía que sus movimientos cotidianos fuesen impredecibles.

Con el permiso para perderse las dos primeras clases del día ya concedido a Harry, casi había engullido su desayuno antes de coger el Traslador que el Señor Oscuro le había proporcionado, una pluma de cuervo.

Caminando ahora de un lado a otro por la sala de recepciones a la que los gemelos llegarían dentro de poco, Harry lanzo el ocasional _tempus_ para controlar el tiempo.

En cualquier momento.

El chasquido de un Traslador llegando hizo que el cuerpo de Harry se tensase de anticipación, sólo para ver la familiar figura de Hermione. Harry se había asegurado de que su hermana adoptiva había sido informada acerca de la situación y de que tenía una forma de viajar a la Ciudadela para recibir a Fred y George con él.

Su rostro reflejaba cada gramo de la tensión que revelaba el de Harry, y mientras tomaba su mano y sin decir una palabra la presionaba contra su costado supo que como él, ella estaba demasiado nerviosa para conversar.

Juntos ambos esperaron, casi sin aliento debido a la expectación.

Finalmente, tras una espera agónica, la habitación se llenó con el crujido de otro Traslador, depositando a Lord Voldemort y otras dos figuras en su interior.

Fred y George Weasley a la edad de diecinueve eran altos y pálidos, su brillante pelo rojo destacando enormemente contra los muros blancos de la sala de recepciones.

También eran la visión más maravillosa que Harry había contemplado en mucho tiempo.

Lo supo en el momento en el que los gemelos les descubrieron a Hermione y él, la quietud de sus habitualmente expresivos cuerpos tan patente como el color de su pelo. Hubo un extraño momento de seriedad en la habitación como si ninguna de las dos partes pudiese decidir cómo aproximarse a la otra. Los ojos carmesí del Señor Oscuro observaban, listo para intervenir en cualquier momento si su amante se sentía emocionalmente abrumado.

Sin embargo la fortaleza de Harry era innegable y nadie lo sabía mejor que Lord Voldemort.

Con paso seguro Harry se aproximó a los gemelos, tirando de Hermione con sus manos unidas.

—Os hemos echado tanto de menos —, fue todo lo que dijo, las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos pero contenidas por pura fuerza de voluntad.

Y así simplemente se rompió la tensión en la habitación, Fred y George moviéndose como si compartiesen una sola mente, uniéndose a Hermione y Harry en un estrecho abrazo. Hermione comenzó a llorar abiertamente, pero había una cegadora sonrisa en su rostro mientras compartía el abrazo.

Harry sintió el momento en el que su amante salió de la habitación y envió una oleada de cariñoso agradecimiento hacia él a través de su vínculo. El eco a modo de respuesta le calentó de dentro hacia fuera.

Frotándose los ojos Harry se apartó un poco para ver bien las caras de los gemelos. Todavía tenían exactamente el mismo aspecto que él recordaba, las pecas decorando sus cálidos rostros y sus ojos azules brillando con una pizca de malicia. Sin embargo había cansancio allí también, nuevas cargas que habían dejado una marca oscura.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —se encontró preguntando Harry, odiando el hecho de que estaba rompiendo el júbilo de su reunión pero incapaz de esperar.

La cara de Fred se torció como si se sintiese físicamente dolido por la pregunta y George apartó la vista aunque continuó acariciando el pelo de Hermione.

Harry miró del uno al otro, esperando a que uno de los dos hablase. Hermione también les observó en silencio, alzando la mirada para poder ver sus caras incluso a pesar de que George la apretaba fuertemente contra él.

Lanzándose una mirada entre ellos y pareciendo comunicarse telepáticamente, los gemelos llegaron a algún tipo de acuerdo. Fue Fred el que habló finalmente, su voz ronca a causa de las lágrimas no derramadas—. Después de que ambos escapaseis, tomamos la decisión de quedarnos con la Orden.

George continuó donde él se había detenido, su voz volviéndose más potente y furiosa mientras hablaba—. Tienes que entender, las leyes del Señor Oscuro destruyeron las vidas de tanta gente.

Harry asintió, sin siquiera intentar defender a su amante en ese ámbito. Tom había demostrado verdadero arrepentimiento por sus decisiones, y había permitido a Harry restablecer el equilibrio y la justicia en la Gran Bretaña mágica. Era suficiente para que Harry lo aceptase y perdonase a su amante, pero no para muchos de los que habían sufrido.

—Fue fácil para nosotros quedarnos con papá, mamá y los otros y apoyar a McGonagall y la misión de la Orden —, añadió Fred—. Parecía que era lo correcto. El Señor Oscuro estaba ofreciendo clemencia para los serviles que volvían a Gran Bretaña pero la mayoría de la Orden estaba convencida de que era un truco de algún tipo.

Harry no podía culparles por esa suposición, tras tantos años de jerarquía era casi imposible creer que iba a ser destruida en el espacio de un mes, bajo las órdenes de un ex-Cortesano además.

—Pero entonces pasó el tiempo y los informes que llegaban decían todos lo mismo, el sistema servil había desaparecido —, murmuró George—. Algunos querían marcharse. Cambiaron de opinión y estaban listos para volver a Gran Bretaña.

Aquí los dos hermanos hicieron una pausa en su historia, sus rostros oscureciéndose mientras se preparaban para la siguiente parte de su narración. Harry y Hermione continuaban escuchando sin interrumpir, receptivos y aceptando lo que estaba siendo compartido con ellos.

—Nadie pensó nada acerca de las primeras personas que desaparecieron. Siempre reaparecían tras unos días, afirmando haber sido enviados en una misión de la Orden. Pero estaban diferentes. Cambiados. No hablaban más de volver a Gran Bretaña. De hecho, incluso la mención de volver les hacía estallar de ira.

Harry tuvo una sensación de aprensión en su estómago mientras escuchaba, una comprensión vagamente horrorizada rondando el límite de su mente mientras empezaba a considerar lo que la Orden podía haber estado haciendo.

—Fred y yo empezamos a fisgonear —, dijo George, con una sonrisa irónica en su rostro que rápidamente se desvaneció—. Y descubrimos lo que estaban haciendo. Hay un sanador de mentes, sabes, un hombre llamado Cordell.

Y Harry lo sabía. Porque recordaba el nombre claramente, el nombre del hombre que había arrasado su mente buscando alguna pista del conjuro que el Señor Oscuro aparentemente había lanzado sobre Harry para controlarle. Él era uno de los que había descubierto su núcleo mágico compartido con Lord Voldemort y había entregado esa información a Moody, Shacklebolt y McGonagall.

Moody estaba muerto, asesinado por Nagini, pero Shacklebolt y McGonagall estaban muy vivos. Había _obliviado_ a Cordell y Shacklebolt, pero no a McGonagall.

Ella, y todo aquel a quien se lo hubiese dicho, seguían siendo un riesgo tanto para la seguridad de Harry como la del Señor Oscuro.

Los gemelos parecieron comprender que Harry había deducido lo que Cordell había estado haciendo, viendo la expresión sombría de su rostro y la impotente furia emanando de él.

—Estaba alterando la mente de la gente. Es el culmen de la conducta mágica poco ética y aún así la Orden cayó tan bajo —, murmuró Fred—. Pero lo peor de todo, McGonagall y Shackleblot lo sabían y no hacían nada para detenerlo. Estaban tan desesperados por mantener su preciosa Orden unida que permitían a su sanador preferido violar las mentes de sus seguidores para mantenerles bajo su control.

Hermione estaba temblando de sorpresa y repugnancia ante la información, pero reunió el coraje para hacer la pregunta que Harry no era capaz de realizar.

—Los otros... El señor y la señora Weasley, Ron, Ginny... Todos... ¿Cordell les...?— Hermione se detuvo, sus ojos desesperados.

Los rostros de Fred y George reflejaron su respuesta.

—Oh, Merlín —, susurró Hermione.

—Nosotros escapamos —, dijo George de manera inexpresiva—. Acabamos topándonos con Tonks y la guiamos de vuelta al último lugar donde habían estado. Pero ya se habían ido.

El silencio cayó sobre la habitación una vez más. Su familia estaba siendo arrastrada a las maquinaciones de la Orden, contra su voluntad, junto con innumerables otros. Y ni siquiera lo sabían.

Harry pensó en Lavender, que había sufrido como Cortesana, como tantos otros habían sufrido. Continuaban aprovechándose de ella, esta vez violada en su propio ser, con su voluntad arrebatada.

—El Señor Oscuro les encontrará —, prometió con una voz dura—. Tonks está estrechando el cerco sobre ellos. Y tendrán que pagar.

Hermione y los gemelos miraron a Harry, recordando al apacible chico que conocían en el pasado. Este nuevo Harry todavía era dulce y cariñoso, con un corazón tan grande que podía conmover incluso al propio Señor Oscuro. Pero había ahora una gélida oscuridad en el joven de ojos verdes frente a ellos, algo agresivo y terrorífico que rondaba bajo la hermosa superficie.

No presagiaba nada bueno para aquellos que le hacían enfurecer.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _¡Hola! ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? A mí me ha encantado, aunque reconozco que me hubiese gustado que la escenita íntima entre el Lord y Harry llegase hasta el final... pero bueno, por lo menos esa interrupción nos ha servido para saber una cosa que nos planteábamos muchas: cómo terminaría Harry siendo inmortal._ **

**_¡Y tenemos a los gemelos en la ciudadela! Cuando leí quienes eran los dos miembros de la orden que iban a volver con Tonks se me puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja (no puedo evitarlo, les tengo mucho cariño a esos dos)_**

 _ **¡Nos vemos la semana que viene!**_

 _ **¡Un saludo!**_

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Título:** ** _The Consort - El Consorte_**  
 **Autor: Drops of Nightshade** **_  
_****Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_** **_  
_****Enlace a la historia original:** _s/11053289/1/The-Consort_

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de_ _ **Traducciones. A ver qué sale**_ _desea agradecer a_ **Drops of Nightshade** _el habernos concedido el permiso para traducir esta historia.  
¡Muchas gracias! ^_^_

* * *

 **Capítulo Tres**

 _Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería – Callejón Diagon – La Ciudadela_

 _1997_

* * *

Harry había pasado el resto de ese día fuera de la escuela para reconectar con los gemelos y preparar un alojamiento para ellos. Cuando regresó a Hogwarts a la mañana siguiente Daphne y Draco se abalanzaron inmediatamente sobre él.

Aunque era un suceso ocasional que Harry desapareciese durante algunas clases cada dos semanas, era raro en él marcharse un día entero. Viendo las caras expectantes y curiosas de Daphne y Draco esperándole en la sala común de séptimo año, Harry suspiró y enarcó una ceja ante su evidente vigilancia.

Sin demostrar ningún sentimiento de culpa los dos sangre limpia rubios arrastraron a Harry hasta un sofá oculto en la esquina y mientras Draco lanzaba un conjuro de privacidad Daphne preguntó—, ¿dónde estuviste ayer?

—Es una larga historia —, comenzó Harry, desviando la pregunta.

Tanto Daphne como Draco le lanzaron miradas igualmente poco convencidas.

—Bien —, dijo de forma irritada. Tenía hambre y sólo quería ir a desayunar—. Dos de mis hermanos adoptivos, los gemelos –Fred y George– volvieron a Gran Bretaña ayer por la mañana.

—Harry —, dijo Daphne, tomando sus manos con las suyas. Los ojos color avellana de la chica rubia se enternecieron mientras buscaba pena o dolor en su rostro. Era un hecho bien conocido que la ejecución aguardaba a los miembros de la Orden capturados.

Draco permanecía de pie muy quieto en el lugar donde se encontraba. Su rostro era inexpresivo pero Harry pudo ver la preocupación oculta bajo su pétreo exterior.

—Todo está bien —, se apresuró a asegurar Harry a sus amigos—. De hecho ellos se entregaron y han ayudado activamente en la búsqueda de la Orden. El Señor Oscuro les ha otorgado su clemencia.

La relajación tanto en Daphne como en Draco fue palpable, la tensión abandonando sus cuerpos.

—¿Así que están aquí para quedarse? —preguntó Daphne con una cálida sonrisa.

—Sí, mi padrino Sirius les ha ofrecido habitaciones en Grimmauld Place. Están contentos de quedarse con Hermione. Ella les llevará hoy a conseguir varitas a Ollivander —, respondió Harry. Estaba un poco desilusionado de no poder reunirse con ellos para una ocasión tan trascendental, pero ya había perdido un día entero de clases. Además el Señor Oscuro habría insistido en que tuviese en cuenta su seguridad.

—Sirius está recogiendo a más vagabundos por lo que parece —, bromeó Draco.

—Está bastante decidido a demostrarme que es un guardián capaz —, respondió Harry.

—¿Todavía quiere que vivas con él? —se aventuró a preguntar Daphne.

Sirius, ansioso por adoptar su papel como padrino y guardián, le había hecho saber sus deseos poco después de que Harry volviese de su secuestro. Pero Harry estaba feliz viviendo con su amante en la Ciudadela durante las vacaciones.

—Él sabe cuales son mis preferencias —, respondió cuidadosamente Harry—. Y está agradecido de que le haya dejado entrar en mi vida.

Hubo un corto silencio que fue roto cuando Draco preguntó—, ¿asistirá a las celebraciones de Yule? ¿Y Hermione y los gemelos por supuesto?

—Sirius no podría ser arrastrado a un evento sangre limpia ni aunque le amenazases con prenderle fuego a su pelo. Visitaré Grimmauld Place después de Yule —. Harry estaba divertido y asombrado de hasta dónde iría su padrino para evitar el círculo social sangre limpia.

—Hablando de las celebraciones de Yule… —apuntó Daphne con rostro pícaro.

Harry gruñó, hundiéndose en los almohadones y cogiendo uno para cubrir su cara.

—Tenemos un clase libre esta tarde —, señaló Draco traicioneramente.

—¡Excelente! —dijo Daphne mientras sonreía como un tiburón—. Nos encontraremos en el mismo aula que la última vez y seguiremos practicando.

—Os odio a los dos —, se escuchó la amortiguada respuesta de Harry.

* * *

Hermione y los gemelos caminaron por el Callejón Diagon, yendo a un ritmo más lento para permitir que los dos jóvenes pelirrojos tuviesen tiempo de que lo admirasen todo. Hermione no pudo contener una sonrisa ante sus expresiones anonadadas.

La zona comercial mágica más famosa de Gran Bretaña se había vuelto aún más concurrida y vibrante de lo habitual a lo largo de los anteriores meses con la creciente presencia de ex-serviles. Liberados de sus contratos, Sirvientes, Procreadoras y Cortesanos por igual tenían acceso a subsidios de apoyo del Ministerio, según los años que hubiesen servido. Armados con el dinero y habiéndoles proporcionado alojamiento y educación mágica en los centros que Harry había establecido, los hombres y mujeres antes al final de la jerarquía social ahora podían tener un impacto real.

Hacía poco Hermione había leído en el Profeta que un ex-Sirviente había abierto una heladería en el Callejón que ahora estaba experimentando un gran éxito. Otros de la casta servil estaban incorporándose a la mano de obra disponible, proporcionando una muy necesitada ayuda a la lánguida economía.

Hermione veía todos los cambios con un feroz orgullo por su hermano adoptivo y también una poderosa esperanza acerca de su propio futuro. Ella naturalmente estaba estudiando teoría mágica en un centro cercano pero también estaba tomando clases de leyes y política. Hermione tenía la fuerte ambición de obtener un puesto en el Ministerio en cuanto se hubiese graduado dentro de unos años. Estaría por detrás de otros de la misma edad que hubiesen sido lo suficientemente privilegiados como para recibir su educación en Hogwarts, pero tenía confianza y estaba decidida a alcanzarles.

Todavía no había compartido su sueño con Harry, no porque no confiase en su hermano adoptivo sino porque ya sabía lo ocupado y preocupado que estaba con su propia formación y sus obligaciones como futuro Lord Consorte.

Pero se había sorprendido a sí misma al compartir sus aspiraciones con Sirius Black. Había sido sorprendentemente fácil sincerarse con él y después de haberle contado sus planes el hombre le había respondido mostrándole la oscura sección de la biblioteca familiar Black donde había todo un catálogo de libros dedicados a la política mágica.

La mayor parte de su tiempo libre se llenaba ahora leyendo áridos tomos de derecho legal y desmenuzando antiguos registros del gobierno escritos por uno de los antepasados Black, el cual había sido Ministro de Magia.

Aún así todavía disfrutaba con pausas como aquella, dejando Grimmauld Place y deleitándose con la simple alegría de tener la libertad de ir a cualquier lugar que desease. Mirando a los gemelos supo que ellos también debían sentirse de la misma forma.

—Torceremos a la izquierda aquí para ir a Ollivander —, dijo a los gemelos por encima del ruido de la animada calle principal.

Ellos se dieron por enterados de su comentario de una manera distraída, sus cabezas todavía volviéndose en todas direcciones para capturar todas y cada una de las cosas que estaban a la vista. Por suerte todavía tenían suficiente tino como para seguir a su hermana adoptiva mientras giraba por una calle más tranquila en busca de la tienda de varitas.

El trío deambuló por la calle empedrada, mezclándose discretamente con la multitud a su alrededor. Hermione pensó que era una experiencia única por sí sola ser visto como normal, sin tener a gente que se fijase en el collar en torno a su cuello y la juzgase por su estatus.

En esta masa de personas no había manera de diferenciar entre los nacidos de muggles, los mestizos y los sangres limpias.

Al llegar al exterior de la tienda de Ollivander, Hermione captó la atención de los gemelos mientras decía—, una advertencia antes de que entremos. El Señor Ollivander es muy bueno en lo que hace pero puede ser un poco… excéntrico.

—¿Por qué? —dijeron ambos muchachos simultáneamente. Era extraño cómo eran capaces de hacer eso siempre.

—Ya lo veréis —, respondió Hermione ambiguamente, empujando las puertas de la tienda y haciendo que una campana repicase en algún lugar más adelante, tras atestadas y retorcidas estanterías.

Esperaron durante un minuto en el espacio vacío del vestíbulo, los gemelos contemplando las varitas a la vista con vivo interés.

Finalmente Ollivander apareció tan silencioso como un fantasma, dando a Hermione un pequeño susto cuando pareció fundirse de las sombras entre dos estanterías.

—Bienvenida de nuevo señorita Granger, ¿me ha traído dos nuevos clientes, por lo que veo? —preguntó en aquella etérea voz suya, con sus ojos asombrosamente azules clavados en ella mientras hablaba.

—S-sí —, respondió Hermione, odiando cuando su voz se quebró ligeramente. Algo en el hombre era claramente antinatural.

Fred y George intercambiaron una mirada cuando Ollivander se aproximó, agitando su varita para invocar una cinta métrica, la cual se estremeció preparada.

—¿Dos Weasley, creo? Sí, todavía recuerdo el día en que vuestra madre y vuestro padre entraron en esta misma tienda para obtener sus primeras varitas. Pero por supuesto ellos ya no las tienen en su poder… qué desperdicio… —murmuró Ollivander con tristeza.

Los gemelos se habían quedado totalmente inmóviles ante la mención de sus padres, escuchando al hombre con absorta atención.

—¡Bien! —dijo de repente, provocando que los otros tres ocupantes de la habitación se sobresaltasen—. Dejemos que el pasado se quede en el pasado. ¡Tenemos a dos magos aquí a los que encontrar varitas adecuadas!

Sonrió ampliamente y recibió tres atónitas sonrisas como respuesta.

* * *

Harry había tenido éxito en completar una secuencia de vals completa con Daphne aquella tarde, pero su triunfo fue efímero ya que en el momento en el que cambió de pareja a Draco consiguió dar un traspié. Parecía que el cambio de líder a seguidor en la rutina de baile había confundido las habilidades de Harry.

—Se nos ha acabado el tiempo —, dijo Daphne, tras lanzar un _tempus_.

Harry suspiró desde su posición en el suelo, acariciando un creciente moratón en su brazo, recibido tras haber tropezado con sus propios pies. Draco también estaba viéndoselas con dolores por su parte –en sus pies a causa de los torpes movimientos de Harry–.

—Faltan dos días para el final de semestre —, señaló Harry con tristeza.

—Lo estás haciendo mucho mejor —, se apresuró a asegurarle Daphne—. Lo hiciste bien conmigo, ¿no? Sólo un poco más de trabajo con Draco y serás la pareja de baile perfecta.

Tanto Harry como Draco le lanzaron miradas incrédulas.

—De acuerdo, quizá no una pareja de baile _perfecta_ —, corrigió ella—. Pero al menos serás pasable.

—Pasable —, repitió Harry melancólicamente.

—Pasable es suficiente —, intervino Draco—. Mientras hables bien durante la noche y tengas la oportunidad de ganarte a algunas personas, dudo que nadie se preocupe de cómo lo haces en la pista de baile.

Sintiéndose fortalecido por las palabras de Draco, Harry se puso en pie y se limpió.

—Vamos, tenemos una clase de Duelo dentro de cinco minutos.

Tras un breve ascenso por las retorcidas escaleras de Hogwarts el trío llegó al aula designada. Los demás estudiantes estaban reunidos fuera, y la atención de Daphne fue rápidamente captada por Millicent Bulstrode, la cual había estado conversando de forma incómoda con Pansy Parkinson.

Harry y Draco se acercaron hasta Blaise y Theo, quienes estaban hablando de los trabajos que les habían asignado en la última clase. Harry no pudo evitar percibir los ojos de Theo yéndose hacia Daphne, como si los arrastrasen en contra de su voluntad. Había un anhelo en sus ojos vagabundos, y un ladeo triste en su boca mientras le dedicaba a Blaise la mitad de su atención, la otra mitad fija en Daphne.

Los compromisos matrimoniales eran una realidad para la mayoría de los sangres limpias, y a pesar de que se avanzaba hacia una sociedad más moderna, todavía era visto como un procedimiento importante para unir familias y producir los herederos más deseables.

Incluso Draco estaba comprometido con la hermana menor de Daphne, Astoria. La guapa, aunque ligeramente sosa, chica estaba en quinto año así que cualquier posibilidad de matrimonio era todavía lejana. Era extraño pensar que Draco podría haber estado comprometido con Daphne, si las familias Nott y Greengrass no hubiesen llegado ya a un acuerdo previamente.

Harry no estaba totalmente seguro de qué deducir de la situación que tenía ante él. Daphne no amaba a Theo. No estaba claro cuál era la postura de Theo sobre el asunto. Iban a acabar inevitablemente casados, pero iba a ser una unión infeliz considerando los sentimientos de Daphne sobre el tema.

El torbellino de pensamientos de Harry se detuvo ante la llegada de Rabastan Lestrange.

Tras descubrir que había dado asilo conscientemente a Tonks, una agente de la Orden, Rabastan sabía que tendría que soportar algún tipo de castigo. Se le había permitido continuar en su puesto de enseñanza en Hogwarts y conservar sus tierras y títulos.

Sin embargo había sido expulsado del Círculo Interno, hasta el momento en el que el Señor Oscuro estuviese convencido una vez más de su inquebrantable lealtad. Había sido increíblemente difícil para Rabastan renunciar, enfrentándose a las burlas de sus compañeros Mortífagos y a la vergüenza de su pérdida de categoría.

Pero el Señor Oscuro se había mostrado misericordioso, el castigo había resultado leve en comparación con lo que podría haber sido.

Desde la reducción de su poder Rabastan había sido puesto al cargo de la seguridad de la Ciudadela, un trabajo relativamente simple que también le permitía recobrar la confianza de su Señor. Lo estaba haciendo excepcionalmente bien en su puesto y casi llevaba un año en él. Harry sospechaba que su amante pronto daría un ascenso a Rabastan, quizá tras las fiestas de Yule.

Echando un vistazo a su ex-contratante Harry percibió un aspecto más saludable en él y dedujo que había sido informado del éxito de Tonks en encontrar una pista sólida sobre la Orden. Donde anteriormente había habido sombras oscuras bajo dos ojos azules igualmente oscuros y una pálida piel, Rabastan parecía ahora brillar con un prudente buen humor.

Mientras los estudiantes entraban y la clase comenzaba los ojos de Rabastan y Harry se encontraron. Le ofreció al hombre una ligera sonrisa, compartiendo la esperanza por un cambio positivo. Él le sonrió a modo de respuesta, el endulzamiento en la conducta de Rabastan recordando a Harry el afecto que su fugaz contratante todavía sentía por él. Era el fácil afecto provocado por el deseo transformado en la aceptación de una relación platónica.

Harry realmente confió en que encontraría un lugar junto al Señor Oscuro una vez más.

* * *

Esa noche tras cenar en el Gran Comedor junto a los otros estudiantes, Harry se encaminó hacia el despacho del Director. Tenía programado cenar con su amante esa noche en sus dependencias de la Ciudadela e iba a viajar a través de la red Flu privada.

Sus cenas privadas eran un evento semanal, una oportunidad de reconectar en un ambiente informal sin la presión de la prensa o de otros ojos indiscretos. La mayoría de las veces Harry se quedaba después de la cena para disfrutar del sexo. En una o dos ocasiones incluso se había dormido y había tenido que apresurarse en regresar a la escuela a la mañana siguiente para llegar a la primera clase.

Daphne y Draco siempre le dedicaban idénticas miradas de complicidad en esas mañanas en particular.

Llamando a la puerta de Snape, Harry esperó impaciente mientras el hombre se tomaba su tiempo para responder. Los juegos de poder eran un pasatiempo favorito del hombre de ojos de ónice, y se deleitaba haciendo esperar al amante de su Señor fuera en el hueco de las escaleras tanto como le apetecía.

A pesar de la aspereza del hombre, su falta de respeto y los desagradables recuerdos infantiles que Harry conservaba de él, ni una vez dudó de la devoción de Snape al Señor Oscuro. Un hombre duro, sí, ¿pero desleal? Nunca.

Era por ese motivo por el que Harry toleraba al Mortífago del Círculo Interno. También ayudaba que conocía el pasado de Snape, entrelazado con el de sus padres. James Potter le había acosado y ridiculizado junto con Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew. Y su madre Lily había sido amiga del Profesor de Pociones, hasta que habían entrado en conflicto el uno con el otro.

La información le había llegado a través de su núcleo mágico compartido con Lord Voldemort, el cual por supuesto sabía las debilidades de sus seguidores más cercanos. Y Lily Potter, nacida Evans, había sido y continuaba siendo una debilidad de Severus Snape. Era evidente en la manera en la que la mirada severa de Snape a veces flaqueaba cuando Harry clavaba en él los ojos de su madre.

Finalmente se escuchó un autoritario—, pase —, desde el interior de la habitación y la puerta se abrió pesadamente.

Poniendo sus ojos en blanco discretamente, Harry entró en el despacho del Director, dedicando a Snape una fría señal de asentimiento mientras se encaminaba hacia la chimenea. Snape se encontraba tras el escritorio en actitud pensativa con un libro de magia Oscura entre sus manos y el ceño gravemente fruncido.

Tan encantador como siempre.

Harry cogió un puñado de polvos Flu, se agachó en el espacio de la chimenea y dijo claramente—, la habitación del Señor Oscuro, la Ciudadela.

Fue arrastrado en un remolino de humo verde y otras chimeneas volaron a su alrededor mientras era llevado rápidamente más y más cerca de su destino. Su firma mágica aseguraría que era aceptado en las dependencias privadas de Lord Voldemort.

Harry se sujetó mientras era escupido violentamente, recuperando el equilibrio con rapidez con la facilidad de la práctica. Dándose palmaditas en el pecho para librarse de cualquier hollín restante, Harry echó un vistazo a la sala de estar a la que había entrado para localizar a su amante.

Sin embargo sus ojos y la impresión que recibía de su conexión con el Señor Oscuro le revelaron que aunque estaba en la Ciudadela, su amante no estaba directamente cerca. Decidiendo ponerse cómodo Harry encendió la chimenea a través de la que había entrando, lanzando un cálido resplandor por toda la habitación. Atisbando a través de la puerta abierta hacia el comedor le agradó ver la mesa dispuesta y esperando su comida.

Regresando a la sala de estar casi se desplomó sobre el sofá situado frente al fuego. Había tenido un día emocionalmente pesado seguido de una larga jornada en el colegio y estaba totalmente exhausto.

En el fondo de su mente se daba cuenta de que debía mantenerse despierto para esperar a que Lord Voldemort llegase, pero mientras se relajaba más profundamente en el sofá no pudo recordar por qué era tan importante que permaneciese consciente.

Más tarde, cuando el fuego se hubo consumido dejando sólo ascuas brillantes, entró el Señor Oscuro en la habitación privada. Se había visto enredado en una reunión para discutir los preparativos finales para la celebración de Yule, y mientras llegaba finalmente a sus habitaciones esperaba tomar a su prometido entre sus brazos y quizá entregarse a actividades largamente pospuestas. En vez de ello al llegar se encontró a su joven amante profundamente dormido en el sofá.

La luz del hogar hacía que su rostro pareciese brillar con una delicada inocencia en medio del sueño. Lord Voldemort no quiso perturbar el descanso de su dulce amante y en vez de ello invocó una manta del dormitorio principal. Con una ternura que sólo mostraba a su prometido, el Señor Oscuro envolvió el cuerpo de Harry con ella.

El muchacho se agitó ligeramente, como si casi recobrase la consciencia antes de acomodarse de nuevo. Depositando un beso sobre esos labios inmóviles, Lord Voldemort se apartó con pesar, enfrentándose a una larga noche a solas con el papeleo.

* * *

Cuando Harry se despertó a la mañana siguiente, no pudo recordar dónde estaba durante unos desorientados segundos. Entonces reconoció el patrón del muro frente a él y la chimenea ahora fría.

Sintiéndose mortificado Harry se levantó de repente, una manta resbalando de sus hombros mientras se daba cuenta de que se había quedado dormido antes de que su amante regresase a su habitación. Luchando por salir del sofá Harry tanteó en busca del Señor Oscuro a través de su conexión, sintiéndole inmediatamente en el comedor.

Entrando casi a trompicones en la habitación, con una disculpa en sus labios, Harry se quedó atónito al encontrar a su amante esperándole con el desayuno preparado y una expresión divertida en su rostro.

—Yo… —dijo Harry torpemente.

—…llego justo a tiempo para el desayuno —, finalizó Lord Voldemort. Su expresión divertida aumentó mientras Harry titubeaba, atrapado entre la vergüenza que aún sentía y la ternura del gesto.

Harry tomó asiento en la mesa a la derecha de su amante, su boca haciéndose agua ante las exquisitas alternativas para el desayuno frente a él. Lord Voldemort sin usar ni una palabra le sirvió una taza de su mezcla de té favorita. El toque hogareño de todo ello dejó sin aliento a Harry un segundo antes de sonreír a su prometido—. Definitivamente tengo que compensarte por lo de anoche.

Los ojos carmesí del Señor Oscuro relampaguearon ante esa afirmación, y con un tono tórrido en su voz preguntó—, ¿y cómo harás eso, mi amor?

Harry estiró su mano con calma para coger una tostada, untándola de mantequilla de una forma indiferente mientras informaba al hombre junto a él—, primero voy a tomarme el desayuno. Y después voy a meterme bajo la mesa y chuparte la polla.

Mientras Lord Voldemort se quedaba clavado en el sitio, su cuerpo recorrido por la floreciente lujuria ante esa afirmación, Harry dio un complacido mordisco a su tostada y sonrió con timidez a su amante.

Iba a llegar tarde a clase.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 _ **¡Hola! ¿Cómo habéis pasado el fin de semana? Aquí está diluviando y hemos pasado de un extraño verano invernal a invierno helado... uuff**_

 _ **¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo? Ha sido tranquilito, pero por lo menos hemos seguido enterándonos de algunas cosas ¿era la única que tenía curiosidad por saber cómo habrían castigado a Rabastan?**_

 _ **Y hemos tenido un poquito más del Lord y Harry... Harry, Harry, menuda boquita la tuya... ^_~ XD**_

 _ **Esperamos que os gustase el capítulo de hoy.**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos el nuevo el lunes!**_

 _ **Un saludo ^^**_

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Título:** ** _The Consort - El Consorte_**  
 **Autor: Drops of Nightshade** **_  
_****Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_** **_  
_****Enlace a la historia original:** _s/11053289/1/The-Consort_

Desde aquí, el equipo de _ **Traducciones. A ver qué sale**_ _desea agradecer a_ **Drops of Nightshade** _el habernos concedido el permiso para traducir esta historia.  
¡Muchas gracias! ^_^_

* * *

 **Nota de Autora:** _Este capítulo contiene escenas sexuales explícitas._

* * *

 **Capítulo Cuatro**

 _Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería – La Ciudadela – Rusia Occidental_

1997

* * *

El penetrante silbido del Expreso de Hogwarts resonó con fuerza en la estación al aire libre, señalando la inminente partida del tren. Era viernes por la tarde y el comienzo de la temporada de vacaciones de Yule.

Harry había decidido tomar el tren con sus amigos en vez de usar la red Flu para llegar inmediatamente junto a su amante. Iba a pasar las dos semanas siguientes casi exclusivamente en presencia de Lord Voldemort y por tanto deseaba aprovechar la oportunidad de socializar con sus compañeros de estudios.

Harry estaba sentado junto a la ventana en el compartimento del vagón, con Daphne a su izquierda y Draco frente a él. Millicent había tomado asiento junto a Draco y parecía bastante incómoda entre la despectiva Pansy Parkinson y él.

Theo, Blaise, Crabbe y Goyle iban en otro compartimento en algún lugar del tren, sin duda aliviados de tener un área libre de Pansy. Harry observó a la muchacha presumiendo en alto con esa estridente voz suya, diciendo algo acerca de cómo a sus padres y a ella se les había garantizado una posición privilegiada en el banquete de Yule ese domingo por la noche.

Draco miraba por la ventana, sin dignarse siquiera a conceder a Pansy su atención. Millicent tenía la vista fija hacia delante, su lenguaje corporal expresando claramente su deseo de estar en cualquier lugar menos en el que se encontraba. Y Daphne, como Harry, estaba mirando fijamente a la chica –no por un interés genuino en lo que estaba diciendo–. Más bien ambos estaban estupefactos por su actitud y su irritante personalidad.

Harry estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de haber elegido hacer el viaje de regreso en tren.

Después haber introducido el Acta de Protección de los Nacidos de Muggles, permitiéndoles acceso a los exámenes de entrada en Hogwarts, también se había asegurado de que los estudiantes sangres limpias tuviesen que hacer las mismas pruebas.

Si embargo le había parecido cruel forzar a los estudiantes que ya estaban en el colegio a hacer los exámenes y por tanto aquellos sangres limpias que habían entrado en Hogwarts antes de que las leyes de Harry entrasen en vigor estaban exentos del proceso.

Lo que significaba era que estudiantes como Vincent Crabbe, Gregory Goyle y Pansy Parkinson podían continuar estudiando en Hogwarts, a pesar de sus limitaciones en inteligencia y poder mágico.

No odiaba a Pansy Parkinson, ella era simplemente el producto de una educación consentida y de unos padres igualmente desagradables. De hecho, le daba pena. Era impetuosa, sosa y poco inteligente y sin embargo nacida en una posición donde se esperaba que fuese calculadora, interesante y astuta. Realmente era un cruel golpe del destino que Pansy Parkinson hubiese nacido sangre limpia.

El propio Harry no era un sangre limpia y sin embargo ahora se estaba enfrentando al reto de mezclarse en su sociedad. Sabía que era posible para un mestizo abrirse camino a través del mundo sangre limpia, su amante era el principal ejemplo.

Pero mientras estaba allí sentado en el compartimento escuchando la crispante voz de Pansy Parkinson, le asaltó una intensa ansiedad. ¿Cómo sería estar en la posición de Pansy, estar rodeado de sangres limpias disgustados con su mera presencia? ¿Ser mirado por encima del hombro con desdén?

Sin embargo Harry se dio cuenta entonces de que era algo que no le era extraño.

Su tiempo como Cortesano había grabado en él una comprensión de la crueldad que la gente podía infligir, simplemente creyendo que eran mejores que él. Siempre se había esforzado por mantener su cabeza erguida pero a pesar de todo había sufrido con cada insulto cruel y cada mirada sombría dirigida en su dirección.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Daphne en voz baja, volviendo su cabeza ligeramente en dirección a Harry. Era una joven perspicaz, con una intuición emocional que bordeaba lo psíquico.

Pansy continuó hablando, ajena al cambio del centro de atención.

—Tan solo preocupado por las fiestas de Yule —, murmuró a modo de respuesta Harry.

—Bueno, finalmente has resuelto tu problema con el baile —, susurró ella, sonriéndole de manera alentadora.

Harry había logrado bailar de manera competente tanto con Daphne como con Draco, cambiando entre guiar y dejarse llevar y dominando algunas de las diferentes variedades de bailes populares. Así que eso no era lo que tenía en mente. Daphne pareció darse cuenta de ello porque empujó delicadamente su hombro con el suyo.

—Draco y yo estaremos allí también. Si necesitas que alguien te rescate de una situación incómoda estaremos esperando cerca —, prometió ella.

Se apoderó de Harry un profundo cariño por la chica de ojos avellana, la cual le había apoyado sin vacilar desde su primer día en Hogwarts, a pesar de ser un Cortesano.

—Eres la mejor, ¿lo sabes Daph? —le dijo.

—Sé que lo soy —, murmuró ella como respuesta, con una sonrisa astuta en su rostro. Sus ojos demostraban su afecto.

—¿Qué estáis susurrando vosotros dos? —preguntó de repente Pansy, sus ojos marrones estrechándose con suspicacia.

Millecent y Draco volvieron a centrarse en la conversación en ese momento.

Antes de que Daphne pudiese decir algo cortante, Harry saltó y dijo suavemente—, sólo le preguntaba a Daphne qué pensaba llevar en el baile.

Viendo a Pansy abrir la boca para hablar de nuevo, Harry le preguntó con rapidez a Millicent—, ¿qué planeas ponerte tú, Millicent?

Mientras la otra chica captaba la indirecta y comenzaba a describir el atuendo que tenía pensado, Pansy finalmente se calló y escuchó, aunque de forma malhumorada.

Daphne empujó a Harry de nuevo como diciendo _—, ¿ves? Ya lo estás haciendo bien._

Harry le empujó a su vez, agradecido de que ella tuviese fe en sus habilidades.

Llegando a la estación Harry se despidió, abrazando tanto a Daphne como a Draco y dando al resto de sus amigos un apretón de manos o una amigable palmadita en la espalda. Gracias a unas expertas maniobras evitó completamente a Pansy.

También tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse de Seamus Finnigan –ahora ya no pasaba demasiado tiempo con su compañero de cuarto fuera del espacio que compartían–.

Era algo que Harry lamentaba después de haber intimado con Daphne y Draco –los círculos sociales sangre limpia y mestizo rara vez se mezclaban–. En aspectos como ese, el cambio en su sociedad iba a ser lento.

Pero a pesar de su distanciamiento todavía recibió un amigable adiós, lo cual fue un alivio.

A causa de las dificultades de proteger la estación de tren para permitir al Señor Oscuro dar en persona la bienvenida a su prometido, Harry iba a viajar con Bartemius Crouch, el cual se encontró con él en el andén.

El más joven del Círculo Interno era una figura familiar para Harry, principalmente a causa de la relación de Angelina Johnson con él. Era Bartemius, o "Barty", como Ángel le llamaba, el que había comprado el contrato de Cortesana de la chica. Habían tenido una relación amigable y por tanto después de que la casta servil hubiese sido abolida habían permanecido en contacto.

Angelina estaba estudiando en el mismo centro en el que Alicia Spinnet y Katie Bell estaban recibiendo su educación y las tres chicas permanecían cercanas las unas a las otras. Por lo que sabía ni Alicia ni Katie tenían contacto con sus anteriores contratantes.

Pero Angelina veía regularmente a Barty y su relación era todavía de naturaleza sexual. Ninguno de los dos tenía ningún deseo de un acuerdo monógamo, sin embargo. Ángel le había confiado recientemente cuando la visitó a ella y a las otras chicas en el centro que definitivamente no había amor entre ellos dos.

Era un acuerdo por conveniencia y mutuo beneficio.

Aunque Harry no podía considerar personalmente un acuerdo de ese tipo, a pesar del hecho de que estaba en una relación amorosa y comprometida, apoyaba a Angelina en su decisión de hacer lo que deseaba.

—¿Cómo ha ido el viaje, mi Lord Consorte? —le preguntó Barty, usando el título que los Mortífagos empleaban cuando se dirigían a él. Harry no era todavía Lord Consorte en un sentido oficial, pero los seguidores del Señor Oscuro eran inflexibles demostrando todo el respeto debido al prometido de su Señor.

—Ha sido agradable —, respondió con educación, a pesar de que el viaje hubiese estado contaminado por la presencia de Pansy Parkinson. Pero no quería entrar en eso con Barty –quería estar al lado de su amante tan pronto como fuese posible–.

El baúl de Harry estaba encogido y sin peso, descansando en el bolsillo de su túnica, así que no había nada de lo que preocuparse cuando Barty colocó amablemente su mano en el hombro de Harry. Con un rápido tirón fue arrastrado en Aparición Conjunta.

Llegaron a la Ciudadela, Barty retirando su mano y realizando una reverencia al reconocer a su Señor esperando en la habitación. Harry sonrió mientras su amante hacía una seña a Barty para que se levantase, agradeciéndole haberse reunido con Harry y haberle traído sano y salvo.

Barty dejó la habitación, permitiendo al Señor Oscuro y a su futuro Consorte reunirse en privado. Harry había visto a su amante hacía poco pero aún así le provocaba un estremecimiento contemplar aquellos poderosos ojos carmesí y su hermoso rostro.

Se movieron el uno hacia el otro, encontrándose en el centro de la habitación y entonces se quedaron simplemente allí de pie juntos, sus frentes tan cerca que casi se tocaban. Cada uno se deleitaba con los sentimientos que emanaban de su núcleo mágico compartido.

Finalmente tras unos largos minutos se separaron casi al unísono, los ojos escarlata encontrándose con los ojos esmeraldas en un movimiento familiar. Harry sabía cómo _Ocluir_ sus pensamientos pero no había necesidad de escudarse de la persona que conocía su alma tan íntimamente.

Sintió al Señor Oscuro leyendo superficialmente sus pensamientos, sin abusar de su privilegio profundizando demasiado, pero deslizándose lo suficiente como para obtener una impresión de las actividades y sentimientos de Harry de los últimos días.

Harry enterró sus recuerdos de sus lecciones de baile sin ningún esfuerzo mientras su amante sobrevolaba por encima, deseando mantener la sorpresa. Si el Señor Oscuro lo percibió, no le importó. Sin embargo empujó a su amante hacia el recuerdo de aquella tarde en el compartimento del tren.

Lord Voldemort fue desdeñoso acerca de la heredera de los Parkinson, pero su aprobación brilló con fuerza ante el apoyo de Daphne y las acciones de Harry. Cuando finalmente se desconectaron, el Señor Oscuro acarició el suave rostro de Harry delicadamente y siseó en Pársel—, **_esa amiga tuya, la heredera de Greengrass –es una digna compañera–._**

— ** _Sé que lo es_** —, replicó Harry con cariño, su cabeza inclinada a un lado para dar a los dedos vagabundos de su amante más piel que recorrer.

— ** _Es importante que mantengas a los dignos de confianza cerca de ti. Cuando seas mi Consorte debemos pensar en organizarte una guardia personal._**

Harry parpadeó mirando al Señor Oscuro, sorprendido. No había considerado la posibilidad de tener un Círculo Interno propio, seguidores cercanos para aconsejarle y cumplir su voluntad. Pero ahora que la idea había sido sugerida, Harry estaba intrigado.

Los primeros nombres que le vinieron a la cabeza fueron por su puesto Daphne y Draco, pero Harry también consideró la posibilidad de tener a Hermione e incluso a los gemelos a su lado. Ellos estaban menos entrenados por supuesto, pero valoraba su consejo y su camaradería. También estaba Luna, que no sólo era su amiga sino también una Vidente.

— ** _Puedo sentir tu mente trabajando_** —, siseó Lord Voldemort, con una nota de afecto en su voz.

— ** _¿Tendré total libertad para elegir a mi propia guardia?_** —preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

— ** _Sólo tú tienes el derecho de escoger a tus propios seguidores_** —, dijo el Señor Oscuro con firmeza—. **_Sin embargo me gustaría saber a quién has elegido antes de que lo anuncies._**

— ** _Por supuesto_** —, prometió Harry, apropiándose de los labios de su amante con un beso.

Se quedaron allí besándose durante un rato, deleitándose en la conexión que aquello les ofrecía y en la sensación de no tener obligaciones inmediatas a la que atender. Fue Harry quien se separó, diciendo sin aliento—, **_cama._** **  
**  
El Señor Oscuro acató con gusto la orden dada, estrechando a Harry aún más entre sus brazos mientras plegaba las protecciones de la Ciudadela para _Aparecerles_ en su dormitorio privado. Era un movimiento familiar, Lord Voldemort poco dispuesto a esperar cuando se le ofrecía sexo. Su impaciencia era un rasgo distintivamente humano que Harry encontraba a la vez reconfortante y divertido.

Aparecieron junto a la cama en la que habían pasado tanto tiempo en el último año y se separaron de nuevo sólo para librarse de sus ropas. Podía haberse hecho con magia por supuesto, pero había algo más íntimo en desnudarse prenda a prenda.

Pronto ambos estuvieron desnudos, bebiendo de la visión el uno del otro. Harry no sintió ningún tipo de timidez, habiendo estado desnudo con su amante muchas veces antes. Se sentía confiado acerca de su propio cuerpo y seguro de la atracción de su amante.

Harry subió a la cama, tumbándose sobre las sábanas y colocándose contra el cabecero con una almohada tras su espalda. Separó sus piernas lo suficiente como para que el Señor Oscuro se acomodase entre ellas.

La confusión le dominó por un momento cuando Lord Voldemort en vez de eso se tumbó más abajo, lo suficientemente lejos como para que los muslos de Harry se rozasen contra sus hombros y su rostro estuviese al nivel de la polla del muchacho.

— ** _Dime si quieres que pare_** —, dijo el Señor Oscuro, sus palabras deslizándose a lo largo del miembro de Harry.

Harry siempre había sido un compañero voluntariamente sumiso en la cama, y aunque ávido de tomar el control de vez en cuando, ciertamente no esperaba ese gesto de su prometido.

Lord Voldemort colocó una mano de largos dedos sobre el muslo de Harry, su pulgar acariciando la suave piel cercana a la unión de la pierna y la ingle del chico.

— ** _No me creo que necesites preguntarlo siquiera_** —, jadeó Harry con incredulidad.

Tenía al hombre más peligroso de Gran Bretaña, si no del mundo, entre sus piernas. Sin embargo no había ninguna duda de que se sentía seguro con su amante.

Entonces con una nota de turbación en su voz Harry añadió—, ** _probablemente no aguante demasiado._**

— ** _Tan solo déjame que te ayude a sentirte bien_** —, fue la sensual respuesta.

Harry casi se corrió en ese mismo instante.

Entonces el Señor Oscuro se inclinó hacia delante y lamió una larga, caliente franja hacia abajo en la polla de Harry y las caderas del chico saltaron involuntariamente. Sin embargo su amante estaba preparado para ello, alejándose ligeramente para no atragantarse. Entonces repitió el movimiento, recorriendo la parte inferior del miembro de Harry con atención mientras deslizaba sus dos manos hacia arriba para que descansasen sobre las caderas de su joven amante sujetándole delicadamente en su sitio.

Harry intentó no gemir cuando el Señor Oscuro comenzó a dar lengüetazos a la cabeza de su pene, sus pulgares trazando círculos en la piel de Harry mientras lamía el líquido preseminal. Harry emitió un quejido bajo ante esa visión, sus ojos esmeralda reducidos a meras líneas a causa del febril placer.

Esto no era para nada como la mamada que le había hecho a Lord Voldemort en el desayuno la mañana anterior. No era mejor o peor en términos de habilidad, lo que era especial era el significado específico tras la acción. Ayer había sido el placer.

Esto era acerca de la confianza.

Mientras el Señor Oscuro comenzaba a engullir lentamente a Harry, extrayendo entrecortados quejidos y pequeños, indefensos, agudos gemidos de los labios del chico, lograron cruzar sus miradas. El verde contempló al rojo, y sin bajar el ritmo, Lord Voldemort se estiró para alcanzar una de las manos de Harry, moviéndola hasta colocarla sobre su cabeza.

Harry probó a deslizar sus dedos entre el sedoso pelo negro de Señor Oscuro, aferrándose a él pero no queriendo tirar con demasiada fuerza. Lord Voldemort simplemente dio a las caderas de Harry un ligero apretón, alzando la mirada hacia el chico con ojos medio entornados. El joven comprendió el permiso que se le estaba otorgando.

Harry comenzó a empujar en la boca de su amante, en esa perfecta envoltura caliente, gimiendo cuando sintió los músculos del Señor Oscuro vibrando en torno a él para crear un estrecho canal. La cabeza de su polla tocó la parte de atrás de la garganta de Lord Voldemort y Harry terminó, corriéndose finalmente con una exhalación trémula.

Su visión se nubló durante unos felices momentos, todo su cuerpo desplomándose flácido entre las sábanas. Lord Voldemort continuó sujetando el pene de Harry en su boca, tragando su descarga con facilidad antes de apartarse finalmente.

Su cabeza entonces se movió a un lado hacia la cara interior del muslo de Harry para acariciar su piel con su nariz, depositando un suave, breve beso allí que hizo que el chico se estremeciese. Durante unos minutos, simplemente se quedaron allí tendidos en silencio, respirando al unísono.

Volviendo a la consciencia Harry preguntó con voz ronca—, ** _¿puedo devolverte el favor?_**

Su amante se rió, preguntando—, **_¿tienes energía para hacerlo? Temo haberte agotado._**

De hecho, Harry se sentía increíblemente letárgico a causa del increíble orgasmo que acababa de experimentar. Pero estaba decidido a proporcionar a su amante placer también en este encuentro.

— ** _Dame un minuto y entonces veremos quién se ríe._**

* * *

Nymphadora Tonks se acurrucó aún más profundamente en su abrigo calentado con magia, inclinando ligeramente su rostro para protegerlo del gélido viento. Cuando más al norte viajaba, más frío parecía que se volvía.

Junto a ella a cada lado tenía a sendos Mortífagos, enviados desde Gran Bretaña para ayudarla. También parecían estar congelándose, sus rostros enrojecidos por la dolorosa temperatura del invierno ruso.

Los dos jóvenes informantes que había descubierto sólo pudieron indicar que la Orden estaba planeando desplazarse al norte, así que al norte había viajado ella. Sus movimientos y los de sus asistentes debían permanecer ocultos al Ministerio de Magia ruso así que estaban teniendo especial cuidado para evitar los establecimientos mágicos.

Las escobas eran su principal medio de transporte, las cuales sin duda les ponían muy por detrás de la Orden, que estaría usando Trasladores para desplazar a sus seguidores. Aunque era posible para el trío usar un Traslador, no había manera de saber dónde había ido la Orden exactamente. Corrían el riesgo de perderles e ir en una dirección totalmente errónea.

En manos de uno de los Mortífagos, Alia Cross, estaba uno de medallones que se había empleado para transportar en masa a los serviles desde Gran Bretaña a Francia un año antes. Aunque había sido desactivado una vez usado, todavía quedaban restos de magia del encantamiento original en él.

Usando un complejo conjuro de rastreo sobre la moneda de oro eran capaces de obtener una vaga sensación de la dirección de la Orden. Era demasiado pronto para decir cómo de cerca estaban, pero en cuanto llegasen a cierto radio del área donde hubiesen acampado, el hechizo se activaría realmente.

Sin embargo por ahora tenían que hacer una pausa y recuperarse del último tramo de su viaje. Sujetando su escoba junto a ella, Tonks observó con envidia mientras los dos Mortífagos sacaban sus varitas y comenzaban a preparar un refugio temporal.

Se le había entregado una varita, pero no era el emparejamiento perfecto que había sido la primera que había tenido, antes de que se la confiscasen y la destruyesen. Cuando el Señor Oscuro se había hecho con el control ella tenía trece años. Recordaba algunos conjuros básicos de sus primeros años de estudio en Hogwarts, pero esa era toda la extensión de su conocimiento mágico.

Confiaba en que en cuanto hubiese tenido éxito en su misión quizá se le permitiría asistir a la escuela para recibir una instrucción adecuada, pero su primera prioridad seguían siendo sus hijos.

En el año que había estado cazando a sus antiguos aliados sólo había visto a su hija y a sus hijos dos veces, y sólo en cortas visitas. No había tenido tiempo material para preguntarle a Calix acerca del colegio o para ver los progresos de Teddy con la lectura o incluso para sujetar en brazos a su pequeña hija.

No se le había permitido en absoluto ver a Rabastan, pero había oído que aunque se le había degradado, no había soportado más castigo por salvar su vida y traicionar a su Señor en el proceso.

Tonks estaba agradecida por lo que su ex-contratante había hecho por ella y se sentía culpable de que hubiese sufrido a causa de su negativa a abandonar a sus hijos.

Pensar en su familia le hizo recordar a sus padres.

Andromeda y Edward "Ted" Tonks habían recibido el collar de Sirvientes cuando el Señor Oscuro había tomado el control. Se les había dado medallones para escapar y seguían con la Orden a día de hoy. Tras escuchar el informe de los gemelos Weasley acerca de que la Orden estaba abusando de magia mental para influenciar a sus seguidores, Tonks consideró seriamente si sus padres podrían haber sido afectados también.

Le preocupaba no poder decidir si seguían leales a la Orden por su propia voluntad o debido a medios mágicos. Ella misma, aunque había realizado el Juramento Inquebrantable de lealtad al Señor Oscuro, todavía sentía que era su deber proteger a los miembros de la Orden en lo que fuese posible.

Había confiado en que Lord Voldemort perdonaría a aquellos no involucrados en las maquinaciones de la Orden y les permitiría llevar vidas corrientes. Quizá era idealista, y comprendía que dicha clemencia no sería tenida con los cabecillas de la organización, pero tras ser testigo de los cambios en la Gran Bretaña mágica había un motivo para tener esperanza.

—Descansaremos durante una hora —, anunció el otro Mortífago, llamado Eric, llamando la atención de Tonks hacia la tienda mágicamente expandida que habían levantado.

Ansiosa por entrar y escapar del gélido viento, se apresuró en seguir a Cross, que ya estaba dentro. Lake entró tras ella, sellando mágicamente la entrada de la tienda para mantener fuera el frío reptante.

El interior era más grande que lo que aparentaba desde el exterior y estaba equipada con una zona dormitorio para las dos mujeres y otra separada para Lake. También había una pequeña cocina y un comedor.

—¿Quieres algo de comer? —preguntó Alia Cross.

Era bastante alta, su cuerpo musculado a causa del entrenamiento y su pelo negro corto para evitar que pudiese ser usado contra ella en una pelea. Sus ojos eran su rasgo más hermoso, de un rico ámbar que parecía suavizar su por lo demás serio rostro.

También era amable con Tonks, a pesar del hecho de que era un ex-miembro de la Orden y había estado implicada en el secuestro de Draco Malfoy. Alia era una mestiza como la propia Tonks, y no particularmente cerca a la sociedad sangre limpia.

Sin embargo Eric Lake era un sangre limpia y claramente detestaba la mera presencia de Tonks. Era un colaborador de los Malfoy y por tanto guardaba rencor a la Metamorfomaga.

Tonks se aseguró de darle espacio y no hizo ningún intento por entablar conversación con él tras los primeros y desagradables intercambios que habían tenido.

—No, estoy bien, gracias —, dijo Tonks, ofreciendo a la otra mujer una pequeña sonrisa.

Alia se encogió de hombros y se fue a rebuscar por la cocina, la cual estaba mágicamente llena de alimentos no perecederos.

Sintiéndose bastante cansada y no queriendo permanecer sentada en un silencio sepulcral con Lake, Tonks abandonó la zona principal yendo hacia la zona dormitorio que compartía con Alia.

Sería una buena idea dormir un poco antes de continuar su persecución de la Orden.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 ** _¡Hola! ¿Qué tal? ¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo?_**

 _ **Pobre Harry, soportando todo el camino de regreso a Pansy, no me extraña que se arrepintiese por momentos el no haber ido a la Ciudadela directamente...**_

 _ **Esperamos que os gustase el capítulo de hoy ¡Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos el lunes!**_

 _ **Un saludo ^_^**_

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Título:** ** _The Consort - El Consorte_**  
 **Autor: Drops of Nightshade** **_  
_****Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_** **_  
_****Enlace a la historia original:** _s/11053289/1/The-Consort_

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de_ _ **Traducciones. A ver qué sale**_ _desea agradecer a_ **Drops of Nightshade** _el habernos concedido el permiso para traducir esta historia.  
¡Muchas gracias! ^_^_

* * *

 **Nota de Autora:** _Este capítulo contiene escenas sexuales explícitas._

* * *

 **Capítulo Cuatro**

 _La Ciudadela – Número 12 de Grimmauld Place_

1997

* * *

—Gracias por reunirte conmigo, Narcissa —, dijo Harry afectuosamente mientras escoltaba a la mujer sangre limpia a una sala de reuniones de la Ciudadela.

Lady Malfoy dedicó al prometido del Señor Oscuro una leve sonrisa y respondió—, me siento complacida de ofrecer cualquier ayuda que pueda, Harry.

Narcissa era una de las pocas personas en la vida de Harry que no se referían a él formalmente por su título –o por el título que pronto llevaría–. Era la madre de uno de sus amigos más cercanos y a lo largo del último año en particular había proporcionado a Harry apoyo y guía.

Tomando asiento en una silla disponible, observó con curiosidad mientras Harry comenzaba a proteger la habitación para tener privacidad sin usar varita. El poder del chico era innegable, el vello de su cuello y sus brazos se erizó mientras su magia se entrelazaba por la habitación.

Tras asegurarse de que la estancia era segura, Harry se acercó y se sentó en el sofá frente al de ella.

Sin más preámbulos Harry fue directo a la cuestión como era habitual.

—El cumpleaños de mi Señor será en menos de dos semanas –el último día de Diciembre–.

Narcissa parpadeó pero aparte de eso no permitió otra demostración de su sorpresa. Aunque se sabía que el Señor Oscuro había nacido en algún momento, que había nacido _humano,_ era un hecho que en gran medida se ignoraba. Incluso su nombre de nacimiento, Tom Riddle, había sido borrado del registro oficial, y aquellos que eran lo suficientemente mayores como para recordar un tiempo anterior a cuando tomó el manto de Señor Oscuro, no se atrevían a demorarse en esos recuerdos, ni a prestar atención a ellos. Él era inmortal, una figura de poder. Narcissa sabía racionalmente que debía tener una fecha de nacimiento, pero escuchar a Harry decirlo en voz alta era más que raro.

—Él nunca me lo ha dicho, y ciertamente no hicimos hincapié en ello el año pasado, pero conozco el dato debido a nuestro núcleo mágico compartido —, explicó Harry.

Narcissa asintió comprendiendo –estaba al tanto de la información y los recuerdos que dos personas con su núcleo unificado compartían–.

—Vamos a casarnos pronto —, continuó Harry—. A comienzos de año él organizó una celebración por mi cumpleaños y la hizo especial para mí.

—Quieres hacer lo mismo por él —, declaró Narcissa.

—Sí, pero no exactamente —, replicó Harry—, él no querría una celebración –cuanta menos gente sepa su fecha de nacimiento, mejor–.

—Pero quieres señalar el momento de alguna manera —, murmuró Narcissa, su mente calculando ya la ruta a tomar al manejar la situación.

—Sí —, suspiró Harry.

—Está bastante cerca de las celebraciones de Yule —, reflexionó la mujer sangre limpia—. Podrías hacer algo para él entonces.

Harry inclinó su cabeza a un lado, considerando la opción.

—Eso sin duda suavizaría la situación, en caso de que no quiera que yo me dé por enterado de su cumpleaños.

Pero Narcissa ya estaba sacudiendo su cabeza—. No, no hay suficiente tiempo para planearlo –el periodo de Yule comienza mañana–, así que cualquier cosa que preparases sería apresurada.

Harry estuvo de acuerdo con ella en eso –se sentía perdido acerca de qué ofrecerle a una persona que ya lo tenía todo–.

—Así que tenemos que preparar algo para después de las celebraciones —, dijo Narcissa con decisión. Entonces como una idea pensada _a posteriori_ preguntó—, ¿has pensado acerca de qué quieres hacer?

—Ese es el problema —, dijo Harry con una sonrisa torcida—. ¿Qué querría él realmente por su cumpleaños?

—A ti —, dijo Narcissa, impasible.

Harry rió inmediatamente ante la respuesta, provocando que la pétrea máscara de Lady Malfoy se resquebrajase un poco mientras sus ojos bailaban con regocijo.

—Aunque con toda sinceridad, creo que has acertado con eso —, dijo Harry, su sonrisa desvaneciéndose en un pensativo fruncimiento de ceño—. Ambos hemos estado tan ocupados durante los últimos meses, y a menudo cuando planeamos encontrarnos, uno de nosotros tiene otras obligaciones.

Harry recordó tan solo unas noches antes cuando se había quedado dormido –aunque había recompensado a su amante a la mañana siguiente–, aun así habían perdido toda una tarde juntos.

—Ahí tienes tu respuesta entonces —, contestó Narcissa—. Te ayudaré a organizar una escapada de unos días.

Harry que quedó paralizado por la excitación ante el pensamiento de unos días sin interrupciones junto a su amante. Pero enfriando su entusiasmo estaba la dura realidad de sus obligaciones.

—Puede ser la temporada de vacaciones, pero mi Señor todavía tiene reuniones a las que asistir y papeleo que cumplimentar.

Pero Narcissa ya se había dado cuenta de ello y había encontrado una solución—. Mi marido se sentiría honrado de responsabilizarse de esas tareas. Y estoy convencida de que mi hermana y mi cuñado podrán ayudarle —. Entonces ella titubeó y añadió—, quizá mi hermana no. Bellatrix es impredecible la mayoría del tiempo.

—Sólo sería por un par de días —, estuvo de acuerdo Harry—. Y ya tengo un sitio en mente.

Cuando fue restituido como el único heredero de la fortuna familiar de los Potter, también se convirtió en propietario de cierto número de inmuebles que habían estado desocupados. Estaba la Mansión Potter, la cual había visitado brevemente a principios de año, pero era demasiado grande para proporcionar la intimidad que quería con su amante. Otra propiedad, que todavía tenía que visitar, era una villa en Italia. Esa era una opción, pero sabía que el Señor Oscuro querría permanecer en territorio británico por razones de seguridad.

La propiedad que Harry tenía en mente era una pintoresca casa de campo de dos plantas situada en un aislado tramo de la costa de Cornwall. Su tatarabuelo aparentemente la había construido como regalo de boda para su esposa.

El Señor Oscuro todavía no la había visto, Harry la había visitado con Remus el mes pasado mientras su amante estaba ocupado con reuniones.

Tenía dos dormitorios, cada uno con su propio baño, una cocina, un estudio y una sala de estar. La casa de campo era pequeña, pero la zona circundante compensaba la escasez de espacio en el interior. Una zona vacía de costa y campos de limonium se extendían hasta donde alcanzaba la vista. Era sencilla, pero hermosa por su estado salvaje y su aislamiento.

—Comenzaré a hacer preparativos inmediatamente para la ausencia del Señor Oscuro —, dijo Narcissa, sacando a Harry de sus pensamientos.

Ella se puso en pie y Harry la acompañó, moviéndose en torno a la mesa baja entre ambos para aproximarse a la alta mujer.

—Gracias, Narcissa —, dijo cariñosamente, estrechándola en un abrazo.

La mujer sangre limpia se sobresaltó ligeramente, todavía no habituada a las demostraciones físicas de afecto de Harry. Era algo aún bastante extraño en la sociedad sangre limpia, incluso entre miembros de la misma familia. Ella le abrazó cautelosamente a su vez, maravillándose de que alguien tan peligroso mágicamente pudiese ser tan pequeño.

Harry rompió las protecciones para asegurar su privacidad con un gesto de su mano mientras Narcissa abandonaba la habitación y ella se estremeció mientras sentía el roce de la potente magia.

Realmente era poderoso.

* * *

Harry visitó la residencia de Sirius Black aquella tarde como le había asegurado a Remus que haría, acompañado por el propio hombre lobo. Llevaba un grueso manto y una capa de conjuros calentadores para proteger su cuerpo del gélido tiempo.

Al poco de llamar a la puerta del Número 12 de Grimmauld Place ésta se abrió para dejar ver al mismísimo Sirius Black. Harry le abrazó sin vacilar, sabiendo que su padrino detectaría cualquier reticencia y se lo tomaría personalmente. Su relación todavía era tensa en ocasiones.

Haciéndose a un lado para darle espacio a Sirius para que abrazase a Remus, Harry echó un vistazo hacia el interior de la casa para tratar de divisar a Hermione y los gemelos.

—Pasad dentro —, dijo Sirius calurosamente—. Hermione y los gemelos estaban en la biblioteca la última vez que miré.

—Gracias Sirius —, respondió Harry con una sonrisa y entró.

Sabía moverse muy bien por el hogar de los Black como resultado de sus muchas visitas a lo largo del pasado año. Llegando junto a la puerta cerrada de la biblioteca, Harry escuchó una conversación amortiguada y lo que sonaba como conjuros recitados. Sonriendo ligeramente, abrió la puerta y pasó al interior.

Hermione estaba sentada en uno de los sillones de la habitación con un libro de conjuros abierto descansando en su regazo. Los gemelos estaban de pie frente a ella en un pequeño espacio abierto, cada uno con una varita en su mano y practicando un conjuro.

—¡Harry! —exclamó alegremente Hermione, apartando a un lado el libro y moviéndose para abrazar a su hermano adoptivo.

Fred y George se apresuraron a seguirla, guardando cuidadosamente sus varitas y arrastrando a Harry a un estrecho abrazo cada uno.

—Veo que habéis estado practicando —, dijo Harry.

—Fred y yo nos matricularemos en uno de los centros educativos tras las festividades de Yule —, explicó George.

Fred continuó desde el final de la frase de su hermano—, así que Hermione nos estaba dando cierta ventaja en teoría mágica antes de que comencemos nuestros estudios.

Ambos le sonrieron y ella les sonrió a su vez, regresando al sillón para coger el libro de conjuros y devolverlo a la estantería más cercana.

—Aunque ahora nos tomaremos un descanso –Sirius ha preparado té–.

En una casa sangre limpia normal esa tarea sería realizada por elfos domésticos, pero el único empleado actualmente en Grimmauld Place era Kreacher. El viejo y agrio elfo apenas escuchaba las órdenes de Sirius, acechando por la casa y escondiendo viejas baratijas en vez de ello.

Sirius no tenía corazón para despedirle y también estaba al tanto de que el elfo doméstico había sido testigo de cosas que él había hecho y eran incriminatorias. Aunque el Señor Oscuro le había indultado, Sirius todavía era cauteloso en su forma de actuar.

Harry siguió a Hermione y a los gemelos a la cocina y tomó asiento en la larga mesa de madera donde habían colocado sándwiches y té. Harry no tenía ni idea de que Sirius tenía habilidades culinarias, pero supuso que el hombre tenía que saber cómo cuidar de sí mismo con un elfo doméstico como Kreacher.

Remus y Sirius entraron en la habitación poco después, con Sirius tomando la cabecera de la mesa a la derecha de Harry y Remus sentándose junto a Hermione. Mientras Remus entablaba conversación con la muchacha y los gemelos acerca de su progreso con la magia, Sirius comenzó a hablar con Harry.

—Ha pasado algún tiempo desde la última vez que te vi —, dijo cortésmente el hombre sangre limpia mientras servía una taza de té para Harry y para él.

Harry se lo agradeció mientras rodeaba con sus manos la tibia porcelana para calentar sus fríos dedos—. He estado ocupado en el colegio —, replicó Harry amablemente.

—Y con otras cosas —, añadió Sirius. Sus ojos estaban posados en el chupetón en el lateral del cuello de Harry.

En un primer momento Harry pensó que el hombre estaba expresando su desaprobación por su relación con el Señor Oscuro, pero entonces vio el brillo de humor en los ojos de su padrino y se dio cuenta de que Sirius estaba simplemente provocándole.

—Sí, y con otras cosas —, reconoció Harry, tomando un sorbo de té para ocultar su vergüenza por haber sido descubierto por su padrino.

Sintió calidez en su interior, no sólo por la bebida caliente en sus manos sino por el hecho de que su padrino aceptase a su amante. Había sido un largo camino para Sirius comprender por qué Harry amaba al Señor Oscuro, el hombre que lideraba el régimen que había asesinado a Lily y James Potter.

Una parte de Sirius jamás perdonaría realmente a Lord Voldemort por aquello.

Pero amaba a Harry y estaba dispuesto a dejar a un lado su propia ira y reticencia para mantener a su ahijado en su vida.

—¿Qué tal ha ido tu nuevo trabajo? —preguntó Harry.

Sirius había realizado anteriormente un trabajo de oficina en el Ministerio, donde sus acciones podían ser monitorizadas y restringidas. No había tenido elección acerca de su ocupación, la cual había odiado con pasión. Después de que las restricciones sobre él se hubiesen relajado por orden de Harry, rápidamente había escapado de ese empleo.

Durante unos meses había estado sin trabajo hasta optar finalmente a una plaza como Auror. Era una ocupación que había realizado antes de la llegada al poder del Señor Oscuro, junto al padre de Harry.

—Todavía soy un agente junior así que no veo mucha acción —, explicó Sirius—. Y muchas cosas han cambiado desde… —Se detuvo un momento algo incómodo, tomando un trago de té en vez de continuar hablando.

—Desde que Lord Voldemort llegó al poder —, terminó Harry por él de manera desvergonzada. Sirius no estaba seguro a veces sobre si molestaría a Harry llamando la atención sobre las cosas que había hecho su amante.

Pero Harry quería que Sirius comprendiese que él nunca pondría excusas para las acciones de su amante.

—Sí —, respondió Sirius lentamente. Sus ojos azules miraron fijamente a Harry durante un momento, mientras la conversación de fondo entre los demás continuaba.

Harry dejó su té a un lado al sentir que Sirius quería preguntarle algo.

—Vas a casarte con el Señor Oscuro dentro de unos meses —, comenzó tentativamente el sangre limpia.

Harry esperó en silencio a que su padrino continuase, su expresión animando a Sirius a expresar lo que fuera que quisiese decir.

—Me estaba preguntando… por supuesto lo entiendo si has hecho otros preparativos, pero- —Sirius paró y tomó aliento para calmarse—. Es una tradición que los padres o los tutores de la persona que se casa den su bendición formal en la ceremonia de matrimonio y entreguen la mano de su hija o hijo —. Sirius titubeó y buscó en el rostro de Harry alguna indicación de que sabía lo que Sirius estaba dando a entender.

Harry mantuvo cuidadosamente su cara de póker mientras esperaba a que su padrino reuniese el coraje para simplemente _pedírselo_ de una vez _._

—No sé si ya lo has planeado con el Señor Oscuro –si vais a tener una boda tradicional o algo diferente–. Pero si planeas seguir la tradición… —Sirius hizo una nueva pausa.

Justo cuando Harry estaba a punto de apiadarse de él y romper el silencio, Sirius reunió el valor y dijo delicadamente—, me sentiría honrado si me permitieses representarte como tu tutor y entregarte.

La vulnerabilidad en el rostro de Sirius era dolorosamente obvia, su ansiedad evidente en el movimiento de sus ojos y en sus manos entrelazadas ocultas bajo la mesa.

Remus sintió la tensión desde donde se encontraba conversando con Hermione y los gemelos, los ojos ambarinos fijándose en la pareja con una chispa de preocupación.

Harry se estiró hacia Sirius, colocando una mano sobre el brazo de su padrino.

—Estoy seguro de que mis padres lo aprobarían —, dijo suavemente. Entonces con una sonrisa en su rostro declaró—, por supuesto que serás quien me entregue. Eres mi padrino.

Sirius sonrió ampliamente, una de sus manos moviéndose para agarrar la de Harry y apretarla dándole las gracias.

Mientras Harry se giraba hacia la otra conversación que todavía estaba en marcha vio la sonrisa satisfecha de Remus y la correspondió con una suya.

Sentado allí a la mesa en Grimmauld Place, rodeado por la gente que veía como su familia, Harry estaba contento.

* * *

El día del solsticio de invierno amaneció luminoso y frío, con el sol oscurecido tras furiosas nubes oscuras que prometían que una pesada nevada estaba al caer.

Harry estaba tendido en la cama con su amante, disfrutando de una rara oportunidad para dormir un poco más. El cuerpo presionado contra él era cálido y sólido, los brazos a su alrededor un peso reconfortante. Adormilado Harry empujó contra aquella calidez y fue recompensado con una característica dureza presionando contra sus nalgas.

— ** _¿Todavía tienes ganas de más?_** _—_ siseó sensualmente el Señor Oscuro, aunque con una nota de incredulidad.

Ya habían hecho el amor aquella mañana, las pruebas de su cópula todavía decorando su piel y las sábanas bajo ellos.

— ** _Siempre tengo ganas de ti_** —. Respondió Harry, girándose en el círculo de los brazos del Señor Oscuro para atrapar los labios de su amante en un profundo beso.

Mientras se deleitaban el uno con el otro, sus cuerpos ondulando, Harry sintió el Horrocrux en su interior ronroneando de placer. Estaba tan entretejido con su propio ser que a menudo se sorprendía cuando lo detectaba.

El eco del fragmento de alma reverberó a través de su núcleo mágico compartido, provocando una respuesta por parte del Señor Oscuro. Rodó hasta situarse sobre Harry, su lento encuentro volviéndose más apasionado y lujurioso.

Harry todavía estaba ligeramente dolorido por su anterior experiencia en la cama esa mañana y el Señor Oscuro pareció darse cuenta de ello instintivamente. Por tanto evitó cualquier otra penetración y en vez de ello movió sus caderas contra los suaves muslos del chico.

Él a su vez empujó las suyas hacia arriba a modo de respuesta, sujetando la nuca del Señor Oscuro para arrastrarle a otro beso. Sus movimientos se volvieron cada vez más inestables mientras ambos se aproximaban al clímax, su sudor y el líquido preseminal mezclándose donde su piel se tocaba.

Cada uno llegó al orgasmo a escasos instantes del otro, la retroalimentación entre su núcleo mágico compartido amplificando su placer en un intenso _crescendo_.

Finalmente el Señor Oscuro se bajó de su amante e hizo espacio para permitir a Harry colocarse a su lado. Ambos estaban relajados y satisfechos mientras copos de nieve comenzaban a caer desde el cielo.

El roce de escamas alertó a ambos de la presencia de Nagini, los dos habían estado demasiado cautivados por el otro para sentir la llegada de la serpiente a la habitación. Ella se deslizó sinuosamente hasta la cama, enroscándose tanto alrededor de su amo como de su compañero.

Su desnudez no significaba nada para ella, pero Harry todavía se sonrojó y se inclinó más contra el costado de su Señor mientras las frías escamas de Nagini le cubrían.

— ** _¿Habéis terminado de aparearos?_** —siseó la serpiente con petulancia.

Harry tosió incómodo ante la pregunta mientras su amante reía en voz baja, estirándose para acariciar la cabeza de Nagini.

— ** _Sí, encanto._**

Harry hizo una pequeña mueca ante aquello –había pensado que podrían hacerlo una vez más antes de que el Señor Oscuro fuese llamado a sus obligaciones–.

— ** _Has entristecido al polluelo_** —, indicó Nagini con desaprobación, su lengua agitándose para saborear el aire. Ella todavía insistía en llamar a Harry polluelo a pesar de ser legalmente un adulto en el mundo mágico.

— ** _Lo siento, mi amor_** —, siseó Lord Voldemort, presionando sus labios contra la frente de Harry—. **_Tengo tareas que requieren de mi atención._**

— ** _Lo comprendo_** —, le aseguró Harry a su amante.

El Señor Oscuro se deslizó entonces de debajo de las escamas de Nagini, saliendo de la cama en toda su desnuda gloria. Harry sintió una punzada de lujuria atravesándole ante la vista de aquellos poderosos músculos.

Ofreciéndole una sonrisa al chico de ojos esmeralda, Lord Voldemort se limpió y se vistió con un chasqueo de su magia.

Entonces se fue con un giro de Aparición, dejando a Harry solo en sus habitaciones con Nagini por compañía.

— ** _Hay mucha gente en la Ciudadela hoy_** —, siseó Nagini disgustada. No le gustaban las multitudes.

— ** _Hay un banquete esta noche_** —, le explicó Harry.

La cola de la serpiente se agitó con interés ante aquello, la promesa de comida como un pensamiento apetecible.

— ** _¿Tendré que cazar esta noche?_** —preguntó astutamente, sus ojos convertidos en dos líneas.

— ** _¡Gente no!_** —exclamó Harry. Sabía que el Señor Oscuro ocasionalmente daba a Nagini libertad de acción para perseguir y atacar enemigos, como había hecho con Alastor Moody.

— ** _Gente no —_** , estuvo de acuerdo ella, aunque con cierto grado de disgusto.

— ** _Encontraré algo especial para ti_** —, le prometió Harry a cambio de su conformidad.

Ella estrechó su cuerpo ligeramente con sus poderosos anillos, aunque Harry no sintió ningún miedo. Ellos eran hermana y hermano en cierta forma, cada uno llevando un fragmento del alma del Señor Oscuro.

— ** _Tengo algunos recados que hacer_** —, le informó Harry a la serpiente—. **_¿Te importaría acompañarme?_**

— ** _Claro que no_** —, respondió ella.

* * *

Densa nieve y aguanieve golpeaban contra los altos cristales de las ventanas de la sala de recepciones de la Ciudadela, pero las chimeneas estaban emitiendo calor para combatir el frío de los muros de piedra. Invitados vestidos de manera colorida se entremezclaban en la estancia, bebiendo de copas de champán y probando aperitivos de las bandejas llevadas por la habitación por elfos domésticos.

En el pasado los Sirvientes habrían estado atendiendo a los invitados, pero con la abolición de la casta servil esto ya no era así.

Harry se encontraba junto a Narcissa y Lucius Malfoy, vestido con caros ropajes negros cortados para amoldarse a su figura. Su salvaje pelo negro había sido cuidadosamente arreglado hasta dejarlo de forma presentable. Sujetaba con inquietud una copa de champán, tomando un sorbo de alcohol de vez en cuando para calmar sus nervios.

Su amante estaba al otro lado de la habitación, sumido en una discusión con algunos funcionarios de alto rango del Ministerio. Era una figura impresionante con su propio traje, llamando la atención y resultando atractivo y poderoso sin ningún esfuerzo.

La atención de Harry regresó a sus acompañantes cuando Narcissa tocó discretamente su brazo. El muchacho siguió la trayectoria de sus ojos y divisó a una mujer familiar aproximándose a ellos, espectacular en un vestido rojo que rozaba lo indecente.

Sus ojos oscuros reflejaban decisión, su lenguaje corporal puro sexo mientras se contoneaba insinuante hasta llegar junto a Harry.

Narcissa estaba tensa mientras decía—, mi Lord Consorte, tengo el placer de presentarle a Lady Carlota Zabini.

Harry tomó suavemente la mano de la mujer y la besó mientras ella inclinaba su cabeza respetuosamente.

—Es incluso más guapo de cerca, mi Lord Consorte —, ronroneó ella, inclinando su cabeza a un lado de manera juguetona.

Entonces casi como una ocurrencia tardía se volvió hacia Narcissa y Lucius, reconociendo también su presencia, ofreciendo su mano al hombre. Él la besó de bastante mala gana, tal y como percibió Harry ligeramente divertido. Lady Carlotta inclinó su cabeza en dirección a Narcissa, sus ojos siempre fijos en los de la otra mujer.

Harry recordaba a Carlotta Zabini de la gala a la que había asistido cuando todavía era un Cortesano. Ella había llevado a su propio Cortesano acompañándola, un muchacho de pelo color bronce algunos años mayor que Harry.

A pesar del interés de Harry en el otro Cortesano varón, se había distraído con su entrada forzosa en el Torneo de los Tres Magos y los subsiguientes preparativos para la fusión de núcleos con su amante.

No había señal del joven de pelo color bronce en esta fiesta en particular –sin duda después de que la casta Servil hubiese sido abolida había dejado el servicio de Lady Zabini–.

—Está encantadora esta noche, mi señora —, la elogió él educadamente. A pesar de que su atuendo rozase la frontera de lo apropiado era no obstante muy favorecedor contra su piel oscura y sus generosas curvas.

—Gracias —, respondió ella, su voz bajando de tono hasta un sensual murmullo.

Harry sintió palpablemente la exasperación tanto de Narcissa como de Lucius.

Buscando cualquier forma de empezar una conversación Harry preguntó—, ¿cómo está Blaise? No le he visto todavía esta noche.

—Estaba conversando con Draco la última vez que le vi —, respondió Carlotta, con un gesto en dirección a Lucius y Narcissa.

Harry deseó estar con sus amigos del colegio en esos momentos, pero tenía que hacer un esfuerzo para mezclarse con los invitados de más edad.

Tras una breve charla discutiendo las recientes correcciones al plan de estudios de Hogwarts, Carlotta localizó a alguien que conocía entre la multitud y se volvió hacia Harry para decir—, ha sido estupendo conocerle, mi Lord Consorte, ¿me disculpa?

Harry apenas había aceptado su petición cuando ella ya se había ido. La observó caminar hacia el guapo amigo en el que había puesto sus ojos y se volvió hacia Lord y Lady Malfoy.

—Ha sido… interesante.

—Carlotta Zabini es una mujer peligrosa —, dijo Narcissa, sus ojos todavía siguiéndola mientras cruzaba la habitación flirteando.

—Aunque cualquiera de sus siete maridos fallecidos podría haberte dicho eso —, añadió Lucius en voz baja.

Carlotta Zabini era peligrosa, sí.

Pero cualquier otra persona rondando actualmente por la estancia era un peligro potencial para Harry.

Incapaz de dejar el tema después de haberlo recordado, Harry declaró—, antes tenía un Cortesano varón.

Dos pares de ojos le estudiaron brevemente antes de que Lucius respondiese—, sí, pero desde entonces ha dejado su servicio, por supuesto.

—¿Quién era él? —preguntó Harry.

—Cedric Diggory —, respondió Narcissa—. Sangre limpia, pero sus padres eran seguidores de la Orden.

—¿Qué les ocurrió? —preguntó Harry. No estaba seguro de por qué le importaba tanto saberlo, quizá porque Cedric era el único otro Cortesano varón con el que se había topado.

—Se les puso el collar de Sirvientes pero desde entonces han sido rehabilitados a su estatus original —, respondió Lucius.

Así que no habían elegido escapar con la Orden el año anterior.

—Gracias por darme esa información —, dijo Harry atentamente.

Lucius y Narcissa se dieron por enterados de su gratitud y Harry se preguntó si sería correcto contactar con Cedric. Tenía las herramientas para encontrar al hombre, y los medios para solicitar una reunión, pero ¿qué razón tendría para hacerlo aparte de satisfacer su curiosidad?

Dejando el tema a un lado para pensarlo más tarde, Harry se concentró de nuevo en el presente y preguntó a la pareja Malfoy—, ¿podríais ambos presentarme a algunas personas más?

Mientras se aproximaban al grupo más cercano de invitados, Harry se armó de valor para la confraternización que iba a tener lugar. Su cabeza se alzó y su espalda se enderezó mientras se envolvía a sí mismo en un leve manto de poder mágico. Era una técnica que su amante le había enseñado.

Estaba decidido a mantenerse firme esa noche.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 **Nota de Autora:** _Acerca de las costumbres y matrimonios mágicos, sólo quería insistir por si no estaba claro que la persona de la pareja que toma el nombre del otro es "entregada" Eso no supone caminar por el pasillo nupcial, lo que significa es que sus padres o tutores le darán sus bendiciones ceremonialmente y consentirán la unión. Harry conservará su propio nombre pero él en esencia se está casando y ascendiendo a una posición de poder, por lo tanto es el que está "siendo entregado"._

 _¡Más celebraciones de Yule en los siguientes capítulos!_

 _Permaneced atentas.  
_  
 **Drops of Nightshade x  
**

* * *

 ** _¡Ya estamos aquí!_**

 ** _¿Qué os ha parecido el capítulo de esta semana? La verdad es que estaba deseando ver una escena de Sirius y Harry interactuando entre ellos. ^^_**

 _ **T** **ambién estoy deseando ver la escapada que planea Harry... (esperemos que al Lord le guste la sorpresa) y ver el resto de las celebraciones de Yule (sobre todo ver a Harry bailar)**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios! No sabéis lo que nos animan a seguir ^^**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos el lunes!**_

 _ **Un saludo.**_

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Título:** ** _The Consort - El Consorte_**  
 **Autor: Drops of Nightshade** **_  
_****Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_** **_  
_****Enlace a la historia original:** _s/11053289/1/The-Consort_

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de_ _ **Traducciones. A ver qué sale**_ _desea agradecer a_ **Drops of Nightshade** _el habernos concedido el permiso para traducir esta historia.  
¡Muchas gracias! ^_^_

* * *

 **Capítulo Seis**

 _La Ciudadela_

1997

* * *

—Cuéntenos más acerca del programa de adopción de nacidos de muggles que ha propuesto —, solicitó Lord Nott cortésmente, pero había un trasfondo de desafío en su tono mientras observaba a Harry.

—Como sabe he seguido insistiendo para que se permita a los nacidos de muggles permanecer con sus padres biológicos —, dijo Harry con calma.

Los sangres limpias reunidos en torno a él se pusieron tensos ante ese recordatorio, sus ojos endureciéndose y sus labios apretándose con desaprobación ante la confesión. Era un sentimiento común entre los sangres limpias y muchos mestizos el pensar que era correcto que se sacase a los nacidos de muggles del entorno muggle.

—Aunque no he sido capaz de avanzar nada en ese aspecto, mientras tanto he dedicado recursos para asegurarme de que a los nacidos de muggles se les dan las mejores oportunidades para incorporarse al mundo mágico —, continuó Harry, con su rostro impasible ante lo que la gente a su alrededor pudiese pensar.

Lucius y Narcissa le habían dejado a solas cuando se habían convencido de que podría manejarse con el grupo de personas que le habían presentado. Estaba decidido a probar su valía.

—Ah sí, leí un informe sobre ello en el Profeta el otro día —, intervino una de las mujeres sangre limpia—. Estableció una nueva casa de acogida en Londres la semana pasada.

El resto de hombres y mujeres asintieron y murmuraron en voz baja reconociendo el hecho. Aprobaban mucho más las acciones de Harry fomentando la separación de los nacidos de muggles y los muggles.

—Lo hice —, declaró Harry—. Y he propuesto un programa de adopción para permitir a las familias mágicas acoger a niños nacidos de muggles.

—Qué filantrópico —, dijo secamente Lord Nott, su mirada todavía dura.

—Me gusta pensar que es una necesidad —, replicó Harry, mirando fijamente al hombre.

Lord Nott alzó una ceja a modo de interrogación, dando a Harry la oportunidad de probar su argumento. Los otros sangres limpias eran de casas menores y no se habían atrevido a desafiar al futuro Lord Consorte abiertamente. Pero Lord Nott era el patriarca de una rica e influyente familia sangre limpia y tenía el estatus como para arriesgarse a probar a Harry.

—Si los nacidos de muggles permanecen en el sistema gubernamental durante toda su infancia y juventud, representan un serio problema financiero. Estoy seguro de que a todos ustedes les gustaría que el dinero de sus impuestos se dedicase a otros asuntos.

Mientras Harry hablaba los asentimientos y los murmullos en voz baja le animaron, pero él solo tenía ojos para Lord Nott, que en apariencia continuaba sin estar impresionado.

—Su argumento es sólido —, comentó con el rostro pétreo—. Pero tiene que admitir que las familias mágicas pueden ser reacias a adoptar niños en plena adolescencia, ya hechos a las costumbres muggles.

—Ese podría haber sido un problema en el pasado —, respondió Harry suavemente—. En enero el Ministerio implementará un nuevo programa de detección para identificar a los niños mágicos en el mundo muggle. He supervisado el proyecto yo mismo y puedo dar fe de su precisión. Seremos capaces de reconocer a niños mágicos a edades tan tempranas como los dos años de edad.

Harry todavía desaprobaba _Obliviar_ a los padres muggles y quitarles a sus hijos, pero incluso él estaba de acuerdo en que sacar a un niño a una edad menor era mejor alternativa. Al menos de esa manera los niños nacidos de muggles podrían separarse de sus padres biológicos con más facilidad.

La respuesta al anuncio de Harry fue una mezcla de interés y excitación –incluso Lord Nott no pudo ocultar totalmente su intriga ante las posibilidades que aquello presentaba–.

—Y sobre los niños nacidos de muggles que viven en instalaciones del gobierno, tienen una clase obligatoria acerca de las costumbres y tradiciones del mundo mágico. La mayoría están ansiosos por tener la oportunidad de aprender acerca de nuestro mundo y abandonar sus raíces muggles —, añadió Harry—. Ellos serán la última generación de nacidos de muggles que entrarán en el mundo mágico con una amplia exposición a los muggles.

Supo que les había convencido entonces –una de las principales preocupaciones de la sociedad sangre limpia era que Harry intentase sofocar las tradiciones mágicas con costumbres muggles–. Mientras veía la aprobación y el creciente respeto en los rostros de los sangres limpias a su alrededor, Harry sintió un estremecimiento de poder vibrando a través él.

—Mi Lord Consorte —, anunció una voz rasposa detrás de Harry. Parpadeando sorprendido, Harry se volvió para ver la gigantesca forma de Fenrir Greyback. Se había esforzado poco en cuidar su aspecto, su pelo plateado cayendo en una enmarañada melena alrededor de su rostro y sus ropajes ajustándose mal a su alta y musculosa figura.

Aun así destacaba contra la refinada gente a su alrededor, su propia presencia resultando amenazadora. A diferencia de Remus, Fenrir mostraba a su lobo interior de forma atrevida y orgullosa en sus gestos y creaba una poderosa impresión de peligro y poder.

Harry se había relacionado poco con el hombre lobo desde la ejecución de Zacharias Smith, pero era instintivamente cauteloso.

—Alfa Greyback —, respondió Harry respetuosamente. Sintió el desprecio de los sangres limpias a su alrededor hacia el hombre lobo, pero él sabía por sus interacciones con Remus lo importante que era la cortesía en la sociedad licántropa.

Fue recompensado por su gentileza cuando los ojos azules moteados de ámbar de Greyback relampaguearon con aprobación. También pareció retirar a su lobo interior, permitiendo que Harry se relajase un poco.

—Quería expresarle mi agradecimiento por los prisioneros que me obsequió hace un par de semanas —, dijo el hombre lobo.

Los sirvientes ya no eran enviados a los territorios de Fenrir en el norte para ser convertidos y puestos al servicio de miembros de rango mayor de la manada. Ante su ausencia, y como final al acuerdo de una década de duración al que el Señor Oscuro había llegado como Fenrir, se había sugerido a los prisioneros como sustitutos.

Cada seis meses una pequeña selección de presos adecuados eran llevados a Fenrir, transformados y asignados a una manada de lobos. Por lo que Harry sabía había unas ocho manadas, sin incluir a la del propio Fenrir. Cada uno de los Alfas de cada manada individual debía lealtad a Fenrir como el Alfa líder.

A los prisioneros se les daba a elegir entre ser transformados o servir cadenas perpetuas en Azkaban. La mayoría elegía ser transformados, temiendo una vida encerrados entre rejas. Los ex-convictos tenían la oportunidad de ser rehabilitados en la sociedad licántropa y eran cuidadosamente dirigidos y mantenidos bajo control por las manadas.

Remus actuaba de una manera muy diferente a Fenrir, prefiriendo un planteamiento más humano a la jerarquía de la manada. Aunque de alguna forma era el líder Alfa de las manadas francesas del sur, no imponía su autoridad. Permitía a otros Alfas votar democráticamente contra él y sus decisiones.

—Fue un placer limpiar algunas celdas de Azkaban —, respondió Harry, percibiendo a los sangres limpias tras él volviendo a sus conversaciones mientras dedicaba su atención al hombre lobo.

Fenrir estaba a punto de responder cuando se puso rígido y sus fosas nasales se ensancharon como si captase un olor. Harry observó mientras traía a su lobo de vuelta a la superficie y se giraba ligeramente para encararse con alguien que se acercaba a través de la multitud.

Remus emergió, sus ojos ámbar brillando de forma antinatural mientras se daba cuenta de que la persona a la que su lobo consideraba un cachorro estaba de pie cerca de un peligroso Alfa desconocido. Harry se hizo cargo de la situación antes de que pudiese empeorar, moviéndose con rapidez junto a Remus y abrazando al hombre lobo.

Remus estrechó a Harry con fuerza antes de empujarle de forma protectora tras su propio cuerpo mientras se enfrentaba a Fenrir. El otro hombre lobo se aproximó, con un brillo de depredador en sus ojos mientras se acercaba.

Remus prácticamente gruñó, el sonido animal y lo suficientemente bajo como para que sólo Harry y Fenrir lo captaran entre el rumor de la conversación a su alrededor. Harry agarró a Remus, envolviendo al hombre en el olor de su familia para apaciguar a su lobo.

El hombre de ojos ámbar volvió su cabeza para captar la esencia, su profunda y pesada respiración indicando su lucha por mantener el control. Fenrir parecía encontrar la situación bastante graciosa.

Harry le lanzó una mirada furiosa, pero aquello sólo pareció aumentar su diversión.

—Remus —, siseó Harry, extendiendo rápidamente su magia en torno a ellos para desviar la atención. Los ojos curiosos se desviaron del área del salón de recepciones donde estaban y Harry fue capaz de relajarse ligeramente, sintiéndose seguro sabiendo que incluso aunque Remus perdiese el control no haría una escena.

—¿Por qué se ha acercado a ti? —preguntó Remus a través de sus dientes apretados. Sus ojos todavía eran fieros mientras se centraban en el otro hombre lobo.

Harry interrumpió su mirada colocándose frente a él, dejando su espalda expuesta a Fenrir. A Remus no le gustó ese detalle, intentando empujar a Harry tras él.

Perdiendo la paciencia Harry golpeó las manos de Remus alejándolas de él con su magia, dejando una punzada en ellas para intentar sacar al hombre de su irritante estado. Retrocedió, quedándose de pie entre ambos lobos.

—Él sólo estaba siendo educado, Remus —, dijo Harry con voz firme.

Fenrir afortunadamente permaneció en silencio.

Tras unas inspiraciones profundas más Remus finalmente pareció calmarse, con un leve tono avergonzado en su rostro por su pérdida de control.

Aparentando consternación, murmuró—, mis disculpas.

Probablemente iba dirigido hacia Harry, pero Fenrir entró en la conversación entonces, respondiendo—, no te preocupes, Lupin. No me había dado cuenta de que veías al joven Lord Consorte como parte de tu manada.

—Sus padres eran parte de mi manada —, respondió de forma tensa Remus—. Mi lobo le ve como un pariente.

Hubo un nuevo interés en los ojos de Fenrir mientras estudiaba a Harry, el cual se había colocado directamente en las proximidades de un hombre lobo inestable sin una pizca de temor. Por no mencionar que era parte de la manada y pariente de un hombre lobo.

—Ha sido un placer verle de nuevo, mi Lord Consorte —, murmuró Fenrir, inclinando su cabeza ligeramente antes de marcharse.

Harry al principio se quedó desconcertado ante la acción –el hombre lobo era un Alfa de cabo a rabo y no demostraría respeto a cualquiera de forma voluntaria–.

Aparentemente había impresionado a Fenrir Greyback.

* * *

Eran cerca de las ocho en punto cuando Harry sintió un tirón de su amante en su núcleo mágico, señalando que quería que fuese junto a él. Disculpándose con rapidez ante las dos ancianas mujeres con las que había estado conversando, Harry siguió a sus sentidos hasta el Señor Oscuro.

Lord Voldemort estaba de pie junto a Bellatrix y Rodolphus Lestrange, hablando con ambos en voz baja. Interrumpió su conversación sin embargo cuando sintió la presencia de Harry, sus ojos carmesí mirando a su prometido con su habitual intensidad.

Harry le ofreció a su amante una discreta sonrisa y recibió un roce de afecto a través de su núcleo mágico compartido incluso aunque el rostro del Señor Oscuro permanecía impasible.

—Quería que estuvieses aquí antes de que anunciase la cena —, explicó Lord Voldemort. Harry rápidamente adecentó sus ropas, estirando las arrugas y arreglando cuidadosamente su rebelde pelo.

Bellatrix se rió de forma estridente ante su preocupación, como él sabía que haría. Harry puso los ojos en blanco, casi estallando en una carcajada cuando vio a Rodolphus haciendo exactamente lo mismo.

Cuando Harry estuvo satisfecho se colocó a la derecha de su prometido mientras Rodolphus permanecía junto a él y Bellatrix se ponía a la izquierda del Señor Oscuro.

—Si me prestáis un momento de atención —, anunció Lord Voldemort, su voz mágicamente amplificada llegando a todos los rincones del salón de recepciones y provocando que las conversaciones cesasen inmediatamente.

Todos los ojos se centraron en el Señor Oscuro y su Consorte.

—La cena va a dar comienzo. Si hacéis el favor de dirigiros al comedor.

Las enormes puertas dobles que conectaban ambas estancias se abrieron pesadamente, revelando una serie de largas mesas que habían sido decoradas con buen gusto. Había una tarima elevada donde el Señor Oscuro y su Círculo Interno se sentarían.

Harry colocó su mano en el brazo de su amante y caminó con confianza junto a él mientras se movían entre los invitados, todos inclinando sus cabezas respetuosamente mientras su líder y su prometido pasaban.

El resto del Círculo Interno les siguió mientras entraban en el comedor y se aproximaban a la tarima.

Cuando llegaron a sus sillas Lord Voldemort retiró la de Harry, permitiendo a su amante que se sentase antes de tomar asiento él mismo. Lucius se acomodó inmediatamente a la izquierda del Señor Oscuro mientras Rodolphus y Bellatrix se sentaban en el lado de Harry. Severus y Bartemius estaban sentados más allá de Lucius.

Cuando el Señor Oscuro, su prometido y su Círculo Interno estuvieron sentados el resto de los invitados buscó su lugar. En cada puesto una pequeña tarjeta indicaba quién debía sentarse allí, para evitar cualquier desacuerdo.

Harry vio a Narcissa y Draco sentándose en la mesa más cercana a la tarima, ligeramente por debajo de él, como les correspondía considerando su estatus como la esposa y el hijo de uno de los miembros del Círculo Interno. Rabastan también estaba sentado a su mesa, sus ojos azul cobalto fijos con un poco de añoranza en el estrado donde una vez se había sentado.

Harry también localizó a Daphne, con sus padres y su hermana menor junto a ella en la mesa. Su amiga estaba espectacular en un vestido esmeralda que hacía resaltar el verde de sus ojos color avellana. Sin embargo parecía incómoda –la habían colocado cerca de Theo–.

Mientras observaba a Daphne ella alzó la vista y sus miradas se cruzaron, y le dedicó una débil sonrisa a su amigo—. _¿Cómo estás? —_ vocalizó ella discretamente.

Harry asintió ligeramente, indicando que estaba llevando la noche bien. La sonrisa de Daphne se volvió genuina ante aquello, sus ojos entrecerrándose, un poco como cuando se sentía complacida.

Fue distraído de más interacciones cuando el Señor Oscuro se puso en pie de nuevo. El leve murmullo de conversación cesó como había hecho antes.

—Nos reunimos aquí hoy en la noche más larga de año.

La voz del Señor Oscuro era el único sonido en la sala aparte del crepitar de las muchas chimeneas encendidas para alejar la oscuridad y el frío de la noche invernal.

—En ésta, la más oscura de las noches mientras celebramos, aseguraos todos y cada uno de dar las gracias por las bendiciones en vuestras vidas.

Lord Voldemort hizo una pausa mientras dejaba que la orden calase antes de alzar sus manos de manera regia y anunciar—, que la cena sea servida.

La comida apareció mágicamente, cientos de platos únicos dispuestos en cada mesa. Los elfos domésticos en las cocinas de la Ciudadela se habían superado a sí mismos.

Mientras la habitación se llenaba del sonido de platos tintineando, cubertería y muchas discusiones diferentes, Lord Voldemort se volvió hacia su amante y dijo en voz baja sólo para los oídos de Harry—, es por tu presencia por lo que yo doy gracias esta noche.

El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco ante la afirmación de su amante y su rara demostración de afecto verbal y murmuró a modo de respuesta—, y yo por tu presencia en mi vida.

Apretó la mano de Lord Voldemort bajo la mesa, y entonces se volvió hacia el plato frente a él para empezar a servirse.

El Señor Oscuro no necesitaba el sostén humano de la comida pero aun así colocó algo en su plato como reconocimiento a aquella noche. De la misma forma su copa estaba llena de un excelente vino tinto.

—Lo has hecho muy bien esta noche impresionando a alguna gente notable —, comentó Lord Voldemort de manera informal. A pesar de lo despreocupado de su tono había un profundo orgullo que Harry sintió a través de su núcleo mágico.

—Sólo puedo confiar en haber logrado racionalizar algunas de mis acciones a aquellos que han dudado de mí —, respondió Harry recatadamente.

—No sólo has racionalizado tus acciones sino que has persuadido a muchos de los beneficios de tus programas —, afirmó el Señor Oscuro.

Harry agachó su cabeza tímidamente mientras el orgullo que sentía se intensificaba, mezclado por debajo con una corriente más profunda de afecto y placer.

Se sentía aliviado de que todo hubiese ido bien, y ahora sabía que podía asistir al baile la noche siguiente con confianza. Aunque habría una multitud mayor en el baile, la gente más importante había sido invitada al banquete de esa noche.

Harry sintió repentinamente la presencia de Nagini y recordó que le había prometido esa mañana que prepararía algo especial para ella. Sabía que el Señor Oscuro también la había sentido, ya que había enderezado ligeramente su silla.

Ella se aproximó por detrás, enroscándose sinuosamente por la silla de Harry y colgándose sobre su cuerpo. Rodolphus pegó un ligero respingo a la derecha de Harry, cogido por sorpresa por la presencia de la enorme serpiente.

Hubo un inquieto murmullo de voces bajo la tarima mientras algunas personas comenzaban a darse cuenta del reptil. Pero nadie cayó en la histeria ni nada parecido, estaban acostumbrados a que Nagini siguiese a su Señor como una sombra.

Junto a la tensión muchos de ellos sentían cierto grado de respeto por el Consorte del Señor Oscuro, que continuaba relajado con una serpiente mortal enroscándose en torno a él.

— ** _¿Has preparado mi comida?_** —le preguntó Nagini a Harry, alzando su cabeza para mirarle seriamente a los ojos.

— _ **He hablado con los elfos domésticos y lo han arreglado todo** _ —, le aseguró Harry.

Ella siseó de placer y preguntó—, **_¿Nos vamos ahora?_**

Lord Voldemort intervino antes de que Harry pudiese responder diciendo—, **_Harry todavía hace falta aquí, querida. Tras el banquete te escoltaremos hasta las cocinas._**

Nagini de mala gana accedió a esperar, acomodándose contra Harry de manera más confortable.

—Le prometí que le prepararía algo especial para comer a cambio de que no cazase a ninguno de los invitados esta noche —, explicó Harry como respuesta a la mirada inquisitiva de su amante.

Rodolphus resopló tras él, habiendo captado el comentario.

—Ya veo —, respondió su amante.

Harry sólo sonrió como respuesta.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 _ **¡Hola!**_

 _ **¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado el capítulo de hoy? ^^**_

 _ **Seguimos con las celebraciones de Yule, pobre Harry, durante unos segundos deseé que apareciese Nagini y mordiese a todos esos petulantes sangres limpia... pero por suerte él solito se las arregló para impresionarles, parece que va ganando confianza en si mismo y en el puesto que va a desempeñar cuando se una al Lord.**_

 _ **Me ha encantado la escena con Remus, ver al lobito tan protector ¡aaaaaah! *_* (adoro cuando ponen a Moony así)**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos el lunes!**_

 _ **Un saludo**_

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Título:** ** _The Consort - El Consorte_**  
 **Autor: Drops of Nightshade** **_  
_****Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_** **_  
_****Enlace a la historia original:** _s/11053289/1/The-Consort_

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de_ _ **Traducciones. A ver qué sale**_ _desea agradecer a_ **Drops of Nightshade** _el habernos concedido el permiso para traducir esta historia.  
¡Muchas gracias! ^_^_

* * *

 **Capítulo Siete**

 _La Ciudadela – Rusia Occidental – Número 12 de Grimmauld Place_

1997

* * *

El sol estaba saliendo a la mañana siguiente para cuando Harry y el Señor Oscuro se retiraron a sus dependencias privadas. Se habían desviado a la cocina antes de ir a sus habitaciones compartidas, dejando a una extremadamente complacida Nagini con un ciervo entero para comer. Los elfos domésticos realmente iban mucho más allá de lo requerido para ayudar en todo lo que podían.

Con los ojos pesados por el cansancio y un gruñido fatigado, Harry se desplomó sobre la cama.

— ** _No puedo creer que tengamos que hacer todo esto de nuevo esta noche_** —, siseó, mirando con ojos adormilados a su amante que estaba de pie junto a la cama.

— ** _¿Te sientes un poco cansado?_** —preguntó el Señor Oscuro con una sonrisa. Él permanecía desagradablemente alerta, como si no hubiese pasado toda la noche despierto.

Harry le lanzó una mirada furiosa y murmuró—, **_no todos tenemos la habilidad de estar perpetuamente despiertos._**

La sonrisa del Señor Oscuro se hizo más amplia, si es que aquello era siquiera posible, y su voz adoptó un tono condescendiente mientras decía—, **_te recomiendo que duermas todo lo posible. Te despertaré a mediodía para repasar el programa de esta noche._**

Harry miró con más odio aún a su amante, antes de fingir girarse y acomodarse para dormir, ignorando al hombre a propósito. Sintió, más que vio, a su amante alzar una ceja imperiosa ante la infantil acción.

— ** _¿Estás ignorándome?_** —preguntó con voz helada, la cual quedaba totalmente anulada por el regocijo que resonaba en su núcleo mágico compartido.

— ** _Sí_** —, respondió Harry tan regiamente como pudo tumbado boca abajo y con sus palabras amortiguadas contra la colcha.

Tuvo su recompensa cuando el Señor Oscuro se rió en voz baja, el sonido inesperado y lo bastante sorprendente como para hacer que Harry alzase su cabeza con asombro y girase para mirar a su amante. No era la primera vez que era testigo de cómo Lord Voldemort reía, pero era un suceso poco común.

No escapaba al conocimiento de Harry que si no hubiesen unido sus núcleos, quizá su amante nunca habría alcanzado ese nivel de capacidad emocional. La fragmentación de su alma podría haberle llevado finalmente a la locura y a la eventual pérdida de cualquier rastro de humanidad.

Harry sonrió a Lord Voldemort, doblegado por la ahora familiar y cálida sensación de afecto dentro de su núcleo mágico.

No hubo necesidad de decir ni una palabra, mientras los dos se movían sin esfuerzo y coordinados, reuniéndose en el centro de la cama para compartir un beso. Fue apasionado, despertando un creciente interés en sus dos cuerpos.

Cuando la mano de Harry se deslizó con claras intenciones hacia la entrepierna de su amante, un brillo ardiente en sus ojos esmeralda, el Señor Oscuro se apartó con visible esfuerzo.

— ** _De verdad que necesitas dormir_** —, dijo con pesar, abriendo las sábanas de la cama. Antes de que Harry pudiese quejarse, Lord Voldemort ya había alzado su cuerpo y le había depositado en la cabecera de la cama, tirando del edredón rápidamente sobre su cuerpo con un chasquido de su magia.

Envuelto en la calidez de la cama, Harry descubrió que su fuerza de voluntad se desvanecía mientras el agotamiento hacía presa en él.

— ** _Nunca juegas limpio_** —, murmuró adormilado, sus ojos verdes transformados en meras líneas mientras comenzaba a perder la consciencia.

La curva de la sonrisa de su amante fue la última cosa que vio antes de sucumbir finalmente al sueño.

* * *

Tonks y sus dos compañeros de viaje estaban sobrevolando una franja deshabitada del interior cuando el medallón fijo a la escoba de Alia Cross emitió un agudo zumbido. Comenzó a brillar, iluminando el sorprendido rostro de la mujer.

Lake inmediatamente hizo una seña para que todos descendiesen y el trío perdió altura con rapidez, aterrizando en la gélida hierba bajo ellos. El medallón seguía zumbando, vibrando ligeramente como si finalmente hubiese detectado que la Orden estaba cerca en algún lugar.

Alia no perdió el tiempo y sacó su varita de su capa comenzando a conjurar barreras de protección en torno a ellos, por si la Orden tuviese exploradores en la zona. Lake desconectó el medallón del mango de la escoba y sacó su propia varita. Golpeando la moneda de oro y murmurando un hechizo en voz baja, observó atentamente mientras el medallón temblaba y después saltaba ligeramente hacia el Este.

Tonks siguió la dirección y vio una oscura extensión de bosque deformando el horizonte. Lake también miró hacia allí, sus ojos resueltos y decididos.

—Les tenemos —, dijo con confianza.

—No vayas tan rápido —, le espetó Alia mientras terminaba de conjurar las protecciones. Tonks estuvo de acuerdo con ella, la Orden podía moverse en cualquier momento, tomando un Traslador a una nueva localización.

—Deberíamos poner el plan en marcha inmediatamente —, replicó Lake.

—Si hacemos un movimiento erróneo ahora, nuestra misión fallará —, le recordó Alia con voz dura. Entonces se volvió hacia Tonks, sus ojos ámbar clavándose en la otra mujer con su intensidad.

—¿Recuerdas nuestras instrucciones? —le preguntó.

—Sí —, respondió Tonks. Sin necesidad de más indicaciones ella recitó—, me aproximo a la Orden fingiendo que tú eres mi prisionera. Les aseguro mi lealtad por cualquier medio que sea necesario. Si no planean hacerlo, les insto a que usen Legilimancia contigo.

El propio Señor Oscuro había pasado horas tejiendo minuciosamente complejas redes de magia alrededor de las mentes de Alia y Tonks antes de que partiesen hacia su misión. Cuando el experto en mentes de la Orden, el Sanador Cordell, mirase en cualquiera de ellas no encontraría nada que expusiese su plan. Aun más, en el instante en que tocase la magia de Lord Voldemort se le implantaría un sutil conjuro de obsesión. Éste arraigaría en su subconsciente y le animaría a comenzar a deshacer las manipulaciones mentales en los miembros de la Orden.

A medida que más y más miembros fuesen liberados del control mental, comenzarían a darse cuenta del nivel de engaño al que habían estado sujetos.

Si todo iba de acuerdo al plan, la Orden se haría trizas desde dentro.

Lake estaría listo para recibir la señal de que había llegado el momento y entraría justo a tiempo con una fuerza de choque preparada para arrestar a los miembros de la Orden. El Señor Oscuro ya había conseguido el permiso del gobierno ruso para usar un Traslador para llevar a los ciudadanos británicos en masa de regreso a su tierra natal.

El Ministerio Ruso estaba deseoso de apaciguar a Lord Voldemort, pero no dedicarían ningún recurso a cazar a la Orden por ellos mismos. Cuando llegase el momento, se apartarían y harían la vista gorda ante cualquier cosa que el Señor Oscuro creyese adecuado hacer en su territorio.

—Sugiero que pongamos el plan en marcha esta tarde, después de repasarlo de nuevo —, dijo Alia de manera razonable.

Lake pareció estar exasperado por lo que percibía como una pérdida de tiempo, pero asintió de mala gana ante la sugerencia.

* * *

—De acuerdo entonces. Empecemos con tu historia, Tonks. Enséñame exactamente qué pasó después de que dejases de suplantar a Draco Malfoy…

Remus entró en el Número 12 de Grimmauld Place a primera hora de la mañana, con el estómago lleno por el Banquete de Yule y los ojos picándole de cansancio. Se movió tan silenciosamente como le fue posible para no despertar al resto de habitantes de la casa, cerrando la puerta delicadamente tras él.

Sirius le había ofrecido a Remus quedarse con él los siguientes días mientras asistía a las celebraciones de Yule, lo cual el hombre lobo había aceptado con gratitud. Aunque Harry se había ofrecido a preparar una habitación para él en la Ciudadela, su lobo se sentía mucho más cómodo rodeado por un entorno y olores familiares.

Caminando en silencio por el corredor principal de la casa, se fijó en que había una luz brillando bajo la puerta de la cocina, indicando que alguien todavía estaba despierto. Curioso acerca de quién seguiría de pie a esa hora increíblemente tardía, Remus fue a investigar.

Encontró a Sirius sentado en la mesa de la cocina, con una botella de Whisky de Fuego a su lado, con apariencia ojerosa y borracha. El sangre limpia apenas reaccionó ante la presencia de Remus, sus ojos inyectados de sangre observando apagados a su amigo hombre lobo.

—Sirius —, murmuró Remus de forma reprobatoria.

—Remus —, balbuceó sarcásticamente él a modo de respuesta.

Cuando Sirius trató de alcanzar la botella de nuevo, que Remus se fijó estaba casi medio vacía, el hombre lobo se puso en acción. Deslizándose en el banco de madera junto al otro hombre tapó la botella de forma resuelta y la alejó del sangre limpia.

Sirius gruñó con fastidio ante aquella acción pero aparte de eso no reaccionó de ninguna otra manera.

—Habla conmigo —, murmuró suavemente Remus. Le dolía ver a su viejo amigo así.

Hubo un largo momento de silencio y Remus comenzó a dudar de que Sirius fuese a decir nada. Entonces habló, con la voz ronca y arrastrando las palabras por el licor que había estado ingiriendo.

—Nunca he sido bueno con los niños —, comenzó Sirius.

Remus no estaba de acuerdo con eso, había visto al otro hombre interactuando con Harry cuando era un bebé y se le había dado bien. Pero permaneció callado para dar tiempo al sangre limpia a revelar lo que le estaba devorando por dentro.

—Desde luego que puedo entretenerles, pero nunca he podido manejar los temas serios. Honestamente, cuando James me dijo que Lily y él querían que yo fuese el padrino de Harry pensé que estaban bromeando —. Sirius rió de manera auto-despreciativa—. Recuerdo pensar lo desafortunado que iba a ser Harry si algo les ocurría a sus padres y se quedaba conmigo. Merlín, yo mismo actuaba como un crío la mayor parte del tiempo, ¿cómo iba a ser un modelo a seguir para un niño impresionable?  
Y entonces James y Lily murieron… Harry se convirtió en mi responsabilidad. Pero me fue arrebatado. Merlín… las cosas por las que pasó… —Sirius se atragantó, enterrando sus cara entre sus manos.

Remus se sintió angustiado, tanto por Harry como por su amigo.

—Me esforcé, Remus. Tú sabes lo mucho que intenté recuperarle —, Sirius estaba desesperado, sus ojos gris azulados implorando a Remus que comprendiese—. Ni siquiera sabía dónde le habían puesto, quién estaba cuidando de él.  
Cuando escuché que había sido comprado por Rabastan Lestrange, que había sido adiestrado en Afrodita –estaba furioso, Remus–. Quería destrozar a ese hombre miembro a miembro por tocar a mi ahijado—. Sirius casi escupía de furia ahora. Entonces una devastadora tristeza pareció invadirle—. Pero a la persona a la que odiaba realmente era a mí mismo. Por fallarle. Por fallar a James y Lily.

—Hiciste lo que pudiste —, dijo Remus suavemente pero con firmeza—. No puedes cambiar lo que ocurrió en el pasado. Pero ahora eres parte de la vida de Harry. Ahora puedes protegerle.

Sirius rió roncamente ante aquello. Cuando habló su voz estaba llena de sarcasmo.

—Se va a _casar,_ Remus. No estoy seguro de quién me asesinaría primero, James o Lily, por permitirlo.

—Ninguno lo haría —, respondió Remus secamente—. Ambos sabemos que ellos querrían que Harry se casase con la persona a la que quiere. Que es él. Sí, Harry es joven, pero legalmente es un adulto y capaz hacer sus propias elecciones. No lo olvides, James y Lily se casaron jóvenes.

—¡Ellos eran de la misma edad! —argumentó Sirius—. ¿Quién sabe cómo de viejo es exactamente el Señor Oscuro? ¡Podría ser más viejo que tú y yo juntos!

Remus hizo una mueca ante aquello, porque Sirius tenía razón. Aunque el Señor Oscuro físicamente se asemejaba a alguien de treinta y pocos, o incluso veintimuchos, era innegable que hacía mucho que estaba por allí.

Sin embargo Harry había sido puesto en una situación ciertamente única por la unión de su núcleo con Lord Voldemort. El muchacho no había hablado en concreto sobre ello, porque el asunto era comprensiblemente delicado, pero Remus estaba al tanto de que el vínculo alargaría significativamente la esperanza de vida de Harry.

Realmente no había otra persona en la Tierra que fuese más adecuada como compañero para Harry, considerando que cualquier otro envejecería y moriría un día.

—Harry le quiere. Nadie le está presionando para que se case. Eso es… suficiente para mí —, murmuró Remus.

Y lo era.

Sirius lanzó una mirada al hombre lobo, sus ojos desolados.

—Desearía que fuese suficiente para mí también. Le he ofrecido mi bendición a Harry, y le daré mi consentimiento a su matrimonio. Pero… no creo que apruebe nunca realmente su unión.

Remus asintió comprensivamente. Él mismo todavía tenía sus reservas, pero podía ver lo feliz que el Señor Oscuro hacía a Harry. No había duda en la mente de Remus de que Lord Voldemort haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano para proteger y dar al joven todo lo que necesitase.

Sirius también lo veía, pero estaba enredado en persistentes sentimientos de fracaso, ira y pena. Una parte de él siempre se preguntaría si, en una vida diferente, Harry podría haber tenido una niñez normal. Si podría haber encontrado la felicidad y el amor con alguien de su misma edad.

—¿Puedo confiar en que encontrarás el camino hasta tu cama? —preguntó Remus a Sirius severamente.

El sangre limpia sonrió débilmente a su amigo y murmuró a modo de respuesta—, con el tiempo.

Dando una breve palmada en el hombro de Sirius, Remus se dirigió hacia la puerta, deteniéndose para coger el alcohol y colocarlo en el armario con los otros licores.

Antes de salir Sirius dijo en voz baja—, eres un buen hombre, Remus.

Volviéndose, Remus respondió—, tú también lo eres, Sirius. Uno de los mejores.

Dejando allí al hombre para que lo asimilase, Remus salió de la habitación hacia la cama que le esperaba.

* * *

Los invitados al Baile de Yule habían estado llegando sin cesar a la Ciudadela durante la última hora, pero el Señor Oscuro y Harry todavía tenían que hacer su aparición. Iban a hacer una gran entrada en cuanto la mayoría de los invitados estuviesen allí.

Harry todavía estaba cansado por la falta de sueño de la noche anterior, pero no había nada que una pequeña poción Pimentónica no pudiese arreglar. También tenía un equipo de expertos estilistas que se asegurarían que estaba más que perfecto para la noche.

Tirando del cuello de su túnica de gala para conseguir un poco más de espacio para respirar, Harry esperó junto a su amante frente a las dos puertas selladas que les conducirían hasta el salón de baile. El leve murmullo de conversación que surgía del interior de la habitación indicaba que un gran número de invitados estaban allí esa noche. Por supuesto, cualquiera que estuviese invitado al baile estaba obligado a ir –todos deseando ver al Señor Oscuro y su futuro Consorte–.

— ** _¿Estás listo?_** —preguntó Lord Voldemort a su amante, sus ojos carmesí estudiando al joven junto a él.

— ** _Sí_** —, replico Harry con seguridad. Colocó su mano sobre el brazo de su prometido y se preparó para lo que estaba por llegar.

Lord Voldemort asintió al elfo doméstico que esperaba respetuosamente a un lado y la pequeña criatura chasqueó sus dedos. Las dos puertas se abrieron a la vez y la luz dentro de la habitación que había más allá cambió para enfocar la entrada, creando una zona iluminada frente a las puertas.

Mientras la pareja avanzaba hacia el foco el silencio cayó sobre la multitud. Las cabezas se elevaron para fijarse en la espectacular pareja. Estaban de pie sobre una tarima elevada con un tramo de escaleras que continuaba hasta llegar junto a los invitados allí reunidos. Harry mantuvo su mirada hacia delante, sintiendo sus palmas sudorosas bajo el escrutinio de tantos pares de ojos.

—Gracias por venir esta noche —, comenzó el Señor Oscuro. No necesitó amplificar su voz –imponía total silencio a sus invitados en virtud de su mera presencia–.  
—A mi prometido y a mí nos gustaría extender nuestra gratitud a todos por vuestro apoyo durante el último año. Por favor disfrutad de los festejos de esta noche.

El Señor Oscuro era famoso por sus breves discursos, los cuales a pesar de todo provocaban impresión.

Un aplauso entusiasta siguió a su anuncio y el mismo elfo doméstico que había abierto las puertas señaló a la orquesta que comenzase a tocar. Mientras la música comenzaba a subir de tono, el Señor Oscuro y Harry bajaron por las escaleras.

Era tradición que el anfitrión sacase a alguien a la pista para el primer baile de la noche. En el pasado Lord Voldemort habría elegido a Bellatrix, Narcissa u otra importante dama como pareja. Pero ahora tenía un futuro Consorte que un día gobernaría a su lado.

Los invitados se dividieron para que la pareja avanzase, inclinando sus cabezas respetuosamente. Harry estaba demasiado nervioso para prestar atención a la gente junto a la que estaba pasando, sus ojos fijos al frente. Pero se aseguró de que mantener una actitud humilde para evitar que pensasen que era arrogante.

Se hizo espacio en el centro de la habitación, donde el Señor Oscuro condujo a su prometido. La música orquestal bajó de volumen mientras el director se preparaba para señalar el principio del primer baile.

Harry se volvió para encararse con su prometido, con una sensación de seguridad cuando el Señor Oscuro colocó una mano firme en su cintura. Se colocaron en posición y Harry inspiró profundamente, relajando su cuerpo. Había practicado aquello tantas veces con Daphne y Draco; era como algo instintivo para él ahora.

Cuando la música se elevó de nuevo Harry sintió sus pies llevándole al ritmo de la música, siguiendo con confianza la guía de su amante. Habían bailado juntos muchas veces antes, pero aquella noche era diferente.

Esta vez él sabía defenderse y eso marcaba la diferencia.

Pudo sentir la intriga y el orgullo de su amante mientras se movían por el salón de baile, claramente preguntándose cómo había mejorado Harry su baile de forma tan significativa.

La pieza acabó demasiado pronto y Harry parpadeó sorprendido cuando los invitados que les rodeaban rompieron a aplaudir.

— ** _Has mejorado_** —, le hizo notar su amante en voz baja, hablando junto al oído de Harry mientras se detenían.

— ** _Puedes dar las gracias a Daphne Greengrass y Draco Malfoy_** —, siseó Harry a modo de respuesta.

Otras parejas estaban entrando en la pista ahora, con un nuevo número musical comenzando mientras el Señor Oscuro y Harry salían y caminaban hacia dos sillones que dominaban el recinto desde un estrado ligeramente elevado.

Acomodándose en uno de los sillones, Harry no pudo evitar una sonrisa de satisfacción en su rostro. Un elfo doméstico se acercó llevando dos copas de champán, que el Señor Oscuro aceptó. Le pasó una a Harry y guardó la otra para sí mismo, tomando un recatado sorbo mientras sus ojos recorrían la sala de baile.

Harry observó a Draco escoltando a Daphne a la pista, los dos acoplándose fácilmente al número musical. Ambos tenían un aspecto maravilloso, Draco llevando un traje diseñado según la última moda y Daphne en un elegante vestido verde oscuro.

Draco le murmuró algo a Daphne, provocando que ella le sonriese y se le escapase una risa, los dos moviéndose en grácil armonía el uno con el otro.

A Harry le asaltó de repente la idea de lo bien que ambos se complementaban el uno con el otro. Habrían formado una pareja memorable.

Aparentemente él no era el único en la habitación que se había percatado de la pareja que tan bien encajaba; Theodore Nott estaba de pie en el límite de la pista de baile, sus ojos completamente fijos en los dos mientras bailaban vals juntos.

Harry no podía ver bien su expresión desde donde estaba sentado, pero a juzgar por el lenguaje corporal del joven, estaba enfadado.

— ** _¿Qué ha captado tu atención?_** —murmuró el Señor Oscuro, observando a Harry con curiosidad.

En vez de responder a su pregunta, Harry preguntó—, **_¿Por que los sangres limpias todavía conciertan los matrimonios de sus hijos?_**

El Señor Oscuro no se sorprendió visiblemente por la repentina pregunta pero Harry lo sintió a pesar de todo.

Los ojos rojos estudiaron el rostro de su amante antes de elegir cuidadosamente su respuesta.

— ** _Siempre ha sido un aspecto importante de la tradición sangre limpia. Los padres pueden seleccionar una pareja para su hijo que garantice una línea de sangre fuerte.  
_**  
Harry lo comprendía y respetaba el hecho de que el linaje era crucial en la sociedad sangre limpia. Aun así la práctica parecía una costumbre retrógrada de una era pasada.

— ** _¿Qué pasa si el hijo desea casarse con una familia sangre limpia diferente, una que sus padres no han considerado?_** —preguntó Harry con curiosidad.

— ** _Entonces se pueden hacer acuerdos alternativos. Si todas las familias están de acuerdo, se puede redactar un contrato matrimonial alternativo_** —, explicó el Señor Oscuro. Miró a Harry a los ojos y dijo con tono serio—, **_los deseos de los hijos son tenidos en cuenta. Si están realmente en contra de la pareja que sus padres han elegido, pueden objetarla._**

Harry apartó su mirada de aquellos ojos rojos, volviendo la vista a la pista donde sus amigos bailaban vals cómodamente en brazos del otro. Lord Voldemort siguió la dirección de su mirada.

— ** _Daphne Greengrass está comprometida con el heredero de los Nott_** —, comentó. Harry supo entonces que su amante ya se había dado cuenta de por qué había estado preguntando sobre matrimonios concertados.

— ** _¿Ella se opone a la unión?_** —preguntó el Señor Oscuro identificando astutamente el núcleo del problema.

— ** _Sí, pero es más complicado que eso_** —, murmuró Harry, luchando por explicar la situación de una forma que tuviese sentido para su amante—. **_Ella se opone a la idea de un matrimonio concertado.  
_**  
Lord Voldemort bajó su cabeza ligeramente comprendiendo, y Harry sintió una oleada de alivio por que su amante aceptase aquello como una reacción razonable.

— ** _Si se opone a esta unión, sus padres simplemente la emparejarán con algún otro, a quien probablemente ella ni siquiera conocerá_** —, explicó Harry. Sintió una punzada de simpatía en lo profundo de sus entrañas por su amiga.

 ** _—Creo que Miss Greengrass se beneficiaría de hablar con Bellatrix acerca de este asunto_** —, anunció el Señor Oscuro. Harry parpadeó sorprendido, distraído de su preocupación por Daphne.

—¿Bellatrix? —preguntó confuso, dejando de hablar en Pársel por la sorpresa.

—¿Me llamabais? —preguntó la propia mujer, que se había acercado sin hacer ruido hasta detrás de donde se encontraban sentados, sobresaltando a Harry. Había estado tan absorto en la conversación con su amante que ni siquiera había percibido su presencia mágica aproximándose.

Lord Voldemort no se vio afectado por su repentina aparición, claramente habiéndola sentido venir. Nada parecía escapar a su atención.

—Estaba sugiriendo al Lord Consorte que tú podrías ser una candidata adecuada para discutir el asunto de un matrimonio concertado con la heredera de Greengrass —, declaró el Señor Oscuro.

Harry todavía estaba perdido acerca de cómo podía Bellatrix ayudar a entender la materia cuando ella ronroneó—, ah sí, una de las pequeñas amigas de mi sobrino. ¿Un matrimonio concertado dices? Estaría encantada de hablar con ella —, dijo Bellatrix, con una sonrisa ligeramente maníaca en su rostro.

Obviamente leyendo la persistente confusión de Harry, el Señor Oscuro dijo—, Bellatrix estaba originalmente comprometida con Lucius Malfoy.

Harry intentó no reaccionar ante aquello, pero algo de su sorpresa debía haberse filtrado, porque Bellatrix se echó hacia atrás sus salvajes rizos negros y rió guturalmente.

—Sí, es un poco difícil de imaginar, ¿verdad? —cacareó ella—. El arreglo era una idea desagradable para ambos. No ayudó que Cissy estuviese asquerosamente prendada de él.

—Tanto Bellatrix como Lucius pusieron objeciones a la unión y fue disuelta. Narcissa fue sugerida como una nueva candidata para casarse con él —, continuó Lord Voldemort.

—¿Entonces tus padres concertaron tu matrimonio con Rodolphus? —preguntó Harry llegando a la conclusión lógica.

—No, no lo hicieron —, murmuró Bellatrix, con su sonrisa tan afilada ahora como la hoja de un cuchillo—. Acababa de graduarme en Hogwarts –no iba a atarme en un matrimonio tan pronto–. Así que encontré una laguna legal.

A Harry le asaltó el recuerdo de que a pesar de que Bellatrix era descontrolada y un poco loca, todavía era una bruja extremadamente inteligente y llena de recursos.

—Mi Señor casi había logrado el control total del Ministerio —, murmuró Bellatrix, lanzando una mirada de admiración hacia Lord Voldemort—. La mayoría de las familias sangre limpia ya habían jurado fidelidad a su causa. Simplemente decidí llevarlo un paso más allá.

—Bellatrix hizo un Juramento de Lealtad hacia mí —, declaró el Señor Oscuro. Sus ojos carmesí albergaban un destello de orgullo por su seguidora—. Tenía apenas dieciocho, pero era lo suficientemente atrevida como para solicitar una audiencia conmigo. Yo estaba… intrigado por su entusiasmo.

Los labios de Harry se curvaron en una sonrisa ante aquello, imaginando la reacción de su amante al encontrarse por primera vez con una joven tan salvaje y descarada. También estaba atónito por el hecho de que Bellatrix hubiese realizado un Juramento tan joven.

Era un asunto serio, uno que casi estaba a la par con un Juramento Inquebrantable. El Juramento obligaba al que hacía la promesa a entregar su vida por su Señor, a dedicarse completamente a su causa. Si su Señor moría, también lo hacía aquel que hubiese realizado el Juramento.

Harry sabía que cada miembro del Círculo Interno había hecho el Juramento al Señor Oscuro en algún momento de sus vidas, pero nunca se había percatado de que Bellatrix lo hubiese hecho tan joven.

—Mi Juramento a mi Señor tomó prioridad ante mis padres y mis obligaciones familiares —, explicó Bellatrix. Sus ojos oscuros centellearon con satisfacción—. Sólo mi Señor podía ordenar que me casase. Lo que nunca ocurriría, porque había trabajo importante que hacer.

—Cuando Bellatrix vino a mí doce años más tarde anunciando su deseo de casarse con Rodolphus Lestrange, consentí en su unión —, finalizó el Señor Oscuro.

La mente de Harry zumbaba por la nueva información que había recibido, formulando ya un plan para ayudar a Daphne a salir de su aprieto. Pero estaba indeciso, porque significaría que su amiga tendría que realizar un enorme compromiso en forma de Juramento.

Sabía que su amante y él habían discutido la posibilidad de que Harry tuviese su propio Círculo Interno, pero había creído que tendría mucho más tiempo para sacar el tema a sus amigos.

Lanzando su mirada hacia la pista de baile una vez más, vio a Draco dando el giro final a Daphne antes de renunciar al contacto con ella. La escoltó fuera de la pista, los dos internándose en la multitud, sin duda en busca de otros amigos del colegio. Theo ya no estaba a la vista, aparentemente habiéndose marchado en algún momento.

— ** _Espera hasta el final de la temporada de Yule para exponerle tu plan a ella_** —, siseó Lord Voldemort en Pársel una vez más—. **_Date tiempo para considerarlo cuidadosamente._**

— ** _Tienes razón_** —, siseó a modo de respuesta Harry, tomando la mano más cercana de su amante y apretándola con fuerza. Por un momento sus miradas se cruzaron, deslizándose a un espacio donde su atención estaba enteramente ocupada por el otro.

—Me tomaré esto como mi señal para marcharme —, bromeó Bellatrix, su sonrisa de nuevo en su lugar.  
Recogiendo su vestido en un gesto casi burlón, se inclinó ligeramente en una absurda reverencia—. Mis Señores —, ronroneó.

Después se fue, alejándose tan rápido como había llegado.

Observándola acechar entre la gente, probablemente en busca de su marido, Harry no pudo contener la risa que bullía en pecho. La mujer era una absoluta contradicción, mortalmente respetuosa en ocasiones y aun así tan audaz como para mofarse de sus superiores.

— ** _Creo que es momento de que regresemos a la pista de baile_** —, declaró el Señor Oscuro, la diversión rondando en algún lugar de sus ojos carmesí tras su encuentro con Bellatrix.

Tomando la mano ofrecida por su prometido, Harry se puso en pie, preparándose para la agotadora noche que tenía por delante. En cuanto estuviese de regreso en la pista, las peticiones para bailar con él probablemente serían interminables.

Con la barbilla alta, y con una cortés sonrisa fija en su cara, Harry entró en el campo de batalla social una vez más.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 _ **¡Hola! ¿Qué tal los carnavales? Esperamos que os lo estéis pasando genial ^^**_

 _ **Pobre Sirius, menudo mal trago ha pasado y ahora sabemos un poquito más de lo que sufrió cuando Voldemort se hizo con el poder.**_

 _ **¿Quién más piensa que Daphne y Draco hacen una buena pareja? (aunque eso lo llevo pensando desde la primera vez que los vi interactuar juntos XD)**_

 _ **Me alegra saber que hay una opción para que pueda evitar el compromiso con Theo ¿creéis que aceptará la propuesta de Harry? Estoy deseando que llegue ese momento. *_***_

 ** _¡Muchas gracias a todxs por vuestros comentarios!_**

 ** _¡Nos vemos el lunes!_**

 ** _Un saludo._**

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	8. Capítulo 8

**Título:** ** _The Consort - El Consorte_**  
 **Autor: Drops of Nightshade** **_  
_****Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_** **_  
_****Enlace a la historia original:** _s/11053289/1/The-Consort_

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de_ _ **Traducciones. A ver qué sale**_ _desea agradecer a_ **Drops of Nightshade** _el habernos concedido el permiso para traducir esta historia.  
¡Muchas gracias! ^_^_

* * *

 **Capítulo Ocho**

 _La Ciudadela_

1997

* * *

Lanzando disimuladamente un hechizo sin varita para aliviar el dolor en sus pies, Harry intentó no torcer el gesto mientras le pedían un baile una vez más. Las solicitudes habían estado llegando sin cesar durante toda la noche y él estaba casi exhausto.

Sin embargo la anciana mujer sangre limpia que se había acercado a él era muy amable, así que Harry se tragó su desencanto y tomó su mano con una sonrisa.

En la actualidad estaba considerado totalmente normal que las mujeres sacasen a los hombres a bailar, algo tan común como que los hombres hiciesen lo mismo con ellas.

La mujer, que se había presentado a sí misma como Lady Karmont, era una excelente bailarina aunque su verdadero talento eran claramente sus habilidades conversadoras.

Mientras Harry la guiaba galantemente por la pista de baile ella se enzarzó sin ningún esfuerzo con él en una discusión sobre un libro que ambos descubrieron que habían leído recientemente. La mujer era elocuente y apasionada cuando resaltaba sus secciones favoritas, y Harry fue capaz de olvidar totalmente su cansancio mientras conversaban.

Después de que finalizase la canción Harry dejó casi con pesar que se marchase, ya que había descubierto a su hijo al otro lado de la habitación.

Antes de irse la mujer tomó la mano de Harry con la suya, ligeramente ajada, y le dijo amablemente que era un— excelente muchacho —. Con un golpecito ausente, le soltó y se mezcló con elegancia con la multitud una vez más.

Parpadeando sorprendido ante sus amables palabras, Harry sólo había sido capaz de musitar un rápido gracias antes de que la mujer partiese.

—Lady Karmont a menudo tiene ese efecto en las personas —, comentó una voz ligeramente familiar tras Harry.

Volviéndose para encararse con la persona que hablaba, Harry reconoció inmediatamente a la Sanadora Wright, la mujer de lengua afilada que había supervisado las prácticas de Harry en el ala de maternidad unas pocas semanas atrás.

Estaba vestida con sus ropajes de Sanadora y sostenía descuidadamente una copa de champán en una mano.

Sabía que muchos profesionales médicos de alto rango habían sido invitados al baile, pero no había pensado que se encontraría a ninguno, con el gran número de personas presentes.

—Sanadora Wright —, dijo Harry reconociéndola y estirándose para tomar su mano para saludarla a la manera sangre limpia apropiada.

Ella le dejó clavado en el sitio con una mirada severa y dijo mordazmente—, le aconsejaría que no hiciese eso.

Harry le obsequió con una sonrisa, recordando el odio hacia los protocolos y hacia la obsesión sangre limpia acerca de los títulos y la etiqueta. Entonces cogió su mano para estrechársela de manera neutral.

Con los labios ligeramente fruncidos, la Sanadora Wright tomó su mano. Harry ignoró los murmullos a su alrededor mientras otros invitados se percataban de tan inusual saludo.

—¿Conoce a Lady Karmont? —preguntó Harry a la mujer de mediana edad con curiosidad.

Wright alzó una ceja con incredulidad hacia Harry y preguntó secamente—, ¿no se fijó en su nombre sobre las puertas del ala de maternidad? Ella fundó y financió casi por sí sola ese ala del hospital.

Harry se sonrojó avergonzado ante su propia ignorancia, su estómago encogiéndose ligeramente al darse cuenta de que no había reconocido apropiadamente la importancia de la mujer cuando habían bailado juntos.

—Ella también es una buena amiga mía —, declaró la Sanadora Wright. Sus ojos marrones rápidamente constataron la mortificación de Harry y añadió a propósito—, como yo, no le da mucho crédito a las formalidades. Relájate chico.

Harry dejó escapar un sutil suspiro; relajándose un poco ante la afirmación de la mujer mayor de que Lady Karmont prefería un acercamiento más informal.

—¿Qué la convenció para venir esta noche? —preguntó Harry, cambiando de tema. Habría creído que Wright huiría de los eventos sociales como de la peste.

—La comida gratis —, respondió ella inmediatamente, tomando un satisfecho sorbo de su champán y sonriendo entonces de aquella forma suya como un tiburón.

Harry rió ante su desvergonzada confesión y replicó—, es justo.

Mientras seguían hablando su conversación pasó a las prácticas de Harry y un gesto pensativo comenzó a formarse en el rostro de la Sanadora Wright.

—Tengo que preguntar, Potter —, comenzó ella, refiriéndose a él como había hecho cuando le había supervisado—. ¿Qué planea hacer cuando se gradúe?

Antes de que Harry pudiese abrir la boca para responder ella le cortó y dijo—, no se moleste en mencionar su boda –la maldita Europa entera está al tanto de eso– —. Su rostro adquirió una expresión seria y su tono cambió ligeramente mientras preguntaba—. ¿A qué carrera quiere dedicarse?

Harry se detuvo y pensó realmente acerca de esa pregunta.

Más allá de casarse, no había considerado nada realmente aparte de seleccionar un Círculo Interno. Sabía que estaría ocupado ayudando al Señor Oscuro con asuntos de estado, y siguiendo con los cambios en la esfera política, pero lo cierto es que nunca se había visto a sí mismo dedicándose a una carrera de verdad.

Observando al joven considerar realmente su pregunta, la Sanadora Wright dijo en una voz inusualmente sincera y suave—, tiene talento, Potter. Lo vi mientras le supervisaba en maternidad —. Ladeando su cabeza como si le sopesase, la Sanadora Wright dijo—, estaría contenta de escribir una carta de recomendación para usted, si pensase en hacer carrera en Sanación.

—Gracias —, dijo Harry honestamente, sus ojos verdes transmitiendo la profunda gratitud que sentía hacia la Sanadora Wright. Ella era sin duda una mujer aguerrida, y cuando hacía un cumplido, lo decía en serio.  
—Realmente no lo he pensado demasiado… —intentó explicar Harry. Cuando no recibió ninguna opinión sobre su comentario continuó diciendo—, pero tendré en mente lo que me ha dicho, y su oferta.

—Asegúrese de hacerlo, Potter —, dijo ella, todavía seria. Entonces su semblante cambió una vez más y dijo de manera bastante afable, con un gesto hacia su copa ahora vacía—, si me disculpa, necesito ir a buscar a alguien que me la rellene.

Harry se despidió de ella y se quedó con bastantes cosas en qué pensar.

* * *

—¡Harry! —siseó Daphne Greengrass discretamente desde la privacidad del rincón en el que se había ocultado. Draco estaba apoyado en el muro junto a ella, sus ojos grises expresando un leve fastidio mientras escrutaba a los ruidosos, y en algunos casos, borrachos invitados ante él.

Localizándoles rápidamente tras haber echado mano de su poder para detectar sus firmas mágicas, Harry lanzó furtivamente un conjuro a su alrededor para pasar desapercibido a los otros invitados mientras se abría camino entre ellos.

Ojos se deslizaron de manera abstraída sobre él mientras maniobraba apresuradamente a través de los elegantemente vestidos invitados para llegar hasta sus amigos.

—Gracias a Merlín —, murmuró Draco en cuanto Harry estuvo a salvo en el rincón con ellos—. Pensábamos que nunca te iban a dejar solo.

Lanzando otra protección para desviar la atención lejos de aquel hueco, Harry sonrió exhausto a sus dos amigos rubios. Daphne le atrajo hacia sí en un estrecho abrazo, apartándole un poco para examinar su rostro.

—Lo has estado haciendo tan bien —, le elogió con orgullo.

—Tuvo dos profesores brillantes —, intervino Draco con aire de suficiencia.

—Los tuve —, declaró Harry, sonriendo agradecido a sus dos amigos—. Si no fuese por vosotros, hubiese hecho el ridículo más completo en la primera media hora de la noche.

—Te vi bailando con Lady Karmont —, dijo Daphne emocionada.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco—. ¿Cuándo?

—Se acercó a mí antes –no tenía ni idea de quién era– —, admitió Harry.

Daphne hizo una mueca de simpatía y Draco exclamó—, no hiciste nada estúpido, ¿verdad?

Daphne entrecerró los ojos mirando al otro rubio, dándole un recriminatorio manotazo en su hombro.

—Ten algo de fe, Draco —, dijo con tono de reproche. Entonces miró a Harry con ojos preocupados y preguntó titubeante—, ¿hiciste algo para ofenderla?

—¿Cómo es que todo el mundo parece conocerla, menos yo? —se quejó Harry en vez de responder inmediatamente a la pregunta.

—Ella odia la atención de la prensa —, explicó Draco—. Las fotos o los artículos sobre ella son extremadamente raros.

—¿De qué hablasteis? —le insistió Daphne.

—Discutimos sobre un libro que ambos hemos leído. Fue realmente agradable. Después de terminar de bailar me dijo que yo era un "excelente muchacho" y se marchó —, dijo Harry.

—Eso es fantástico —, exclamó Daphne—. Debes haberle gustado de verdad.

Draco asintió a su vez, con aspecto de estar bastante impresionado.

Harry se sintió fortalecido por su apoyo, incapaz de quitar la sonrisa de su cara. Hacía poco más de un año desde que les había conocido a ambos, pero sentía como si fuese desde mucho antes que eso.

Su presencia en su vida, combinada con la excéntrica compañía de Luna, la lealtad inquebrantable de Hermione y el regreso de los gemelos, hacía mucho para reparar el agujero en su vida por la ausencia del resto de su familia adoptiva.

Sabía que había acordado con su amante esperar hasta el final de la época de Yule para presentar su plan, que realizase un Juramento a él, formalmente a Daphne pero sentía que era el momento adecuado para tratar el tema de su Círculo Interno.

—Tengo algo importante que comentar con ambos —, comenzó Harry, notando como los dos sangres limpias rubios se erguían imperceptiblemente.

—Mi Señor y yo hemos decidido que en cuanto sea oficialmente Lord Consorte, seleccionaré un Círculo Interno para asesorarme.

Daphne y Draco no expresaron nada mientras le observaban, pero Harry sabía que sus dos mentes estarían trabajando furiosamente para procesar la nueva información.

Harry dudó un poco, consciente de que uno o los dos podían rechazar su oferta. Draco en particular tenía una buena razón para declinar; un día podía ser seleccionado para el Círculo Interno del Señor Oscuro, para reemplazar a su padre cuando estuviese listo para retirarse del servicio activo.

—Me gustaría que ambos formaseis parte de mi Círculo Interno. Sé que no nos conocemos desde hace mucho, pero confío en vosotros con toda mi alma, y os aprecio enormemente—. Harry tragó con su garganta seca— ¿aceptáis?

—Por supuesto —, dijo Daphne primero, sus ojos avellana llenos de afecto—. Sería un honor, Harry.

—Gracias —, respondió él, sujetando sus manos brevemente con las suyas, antes de dejarlas y girarse hacia Draco.

El chico rubio estaba pensando intensamente, a juzgar por el gesto serio en su rostro. Daphne también le observó, sin juzgarle por sus dudas, sino esperando pacientemente a su decisión.

—Comprendo que estás en la línea sucesoria para heredar la posición de tu padre en el Círculo Interno del Señor Oscuro —, le aseguró Harry a Draco —. Tanto si me asesoras a mí como a mi Señor, no importa.

Era una pequeña mentira, aunque Harry estaría contento de que Draco estuviese implicado de cualquier forma, lo que realmente quería era que el chico fuese uno de sus partidarios. Quizá eran las tendencias posesivas de su amante que se filtraban a través de su vínculo compartido, pero Harry quería que Draco le escogiese a él.

—Eso es cierto —, respondió Draco a la anterior afirmación de Harry. Miró a su amigo a los ojos y declaró—, pero elijo aconsejarte a ti. Estoy seguro de que mi padre lo entenderá.

—Gracias, Draco —, dijo Harry, avanzando para envolver al chico, más alto que él, en un abrazo. Draco estaba ligeramente rígido, muy parecido a como había estado Narcissa ante la demostración de afecto físico.

Pero sus brazos finalmente rodearon la figura más pequeña de Harry y devolvió el abrazo. Cuando se separaron, Daphne estaba sonriéndoles a ambos. Draco parecía un poco nervioso.

—Vamos a ser imparables —, declaró Daphne audazmente, rodeando con un brazo a cada uno de los chicos.

Harry rió ante su frase, pero una parte de él resonó con lo que había dicho.

Con su Círculo Interno a su lado, realmente sería equiparable a su amante.

* * *

A primera hora de la mañana el baile comenzó a llegar a su fin mientras los invitados empezaban a marcharse de la Ciudadela, con los ojos pesados por la fatiga.

Sólo algunas parejas valientes, balanceándose delicadamente al ritmo de la música, ocupaban la pista de baile. El resto de los invitados estaban reunidos en pequeños grupos, conversando unos con otros bajo la oleada de música de la orquesta.

Harry estaba de pie ligeramente al borde de uno de esos grupos, con la mayor parte de su atención ocupada por Remus. El hombre lobo había llegado bastante tarde al baile, pero Harry apreciaba su presencia inmensamente, ya que era alguien con quien él podía conversar con facilidad.

El repentino resoplido de la joven a su izquierda hizo que Harry se volviese bruscamente a mirarla, sus ojos verdes registrando el área con rapidez en busca de peligro.

Pero los ojos de ella sólo estaban centrados en otra de las invitadas al otro lado de la habitación.

Sin darse cuenta de que había atraído la atención del futuro Lord Consorte, la muchacha siseó a la amiga junto a ella—, Clarissa, ¡mira quién ha hecho acto de presencia!

Su amiga, Clarissa aparentemente, siguió la mirada de la otra mujer y dejó escapar un dramático resoplido por su parte.

Harry estaba totalmente confuso acerca de lo que había hecho que ambas mujeres se exaltasen tanto. Remus se hizo eco de su desconcierto, observando en silencio al igual que Harry desde un lateral.

La persona que había atraído la atención de las dos jóvenes era otra mujer, rondando los veintitantos. No había nada particularmente destacable en ella.

Era bastante atractiva, con su pelo castaño claro recogido en un elaborado peinado. Su vestido estaba diseñado con recato, el color oscuro resultando favorecedor contra su pálida piel. Un hombre significativamente más mayor, bastante rechoncho y con las sienes plateadas, estaba junto a ella.

Una de sus manos regordetas rodeaba la cintura de la joven, dando a entender que estaban allí como pareja.

Asumiendo que la diferencia de edad entre los dos no era lo que había provocado la sorpresa de las otras dos mujeres, Harry continuó escuchando discretamente, al igual que Remus.

—El Profesor Croaker debe haberla traído como su invitada —, comentó Clarissa.

—Ella ha estado acostándose con él durante los últimos seis meses, supongo que al final estaba obligado a traerla a un evento social —, añadió la otra mujer de forma despectiva.

—Qué vergüenza por parte de ella, mancillando la reputación de un hombre tan distinguido en el Ministerio como el Profesor —, dijo Clarissa chasqueando la lengua.

A punto de dejar de prestar atención a las dos mujeres, desechando su conversación como un cotilleo cruel, Harry se quedó conmocionado hasta lo más profundo ante la siguiente afirmación.

—Podrías pensar que después de lo que su hermano le hizo al prometido del Señor Oscuro, Smith no se atrevería a dejarse ver entre la clase alta de nuevo.

Hubo algún tipo de respuesta después de eso, pero Harry no lo escuchó porque su cabeza estaba llena de una especie de entumecedor ruido blanco. Sintió de manera distante la mano de Remus apretando su brazo ligeramente, su voz tenue mientras preguntaba si Harry se encontraba bien.

A través de su núcleo mágico compartido, Harry sintió un sondeo por parte de su amante, que obviamente había captado la sorpresa de su prometido y quería saber qué la había causado.

Tomando aire profundamente para dominarse, Harry le dedicó a Remus una débil sonrisa y aseguró al hombre que se encontraba bien. Los ojos ámbar de Remus estaban preocupados. Claramente había escuchado lo que habían dicho las dos mujeres.

Estirándose a través de su núcleo mágico compartido, Harry envió confianza y calma hacia su amante, que estaba en algún lugar cercano del salón, pero oculto de la vista por otros invitados.

El Señor Oscuro finalmente retiró su presencia, no sin antes dar un toque intencionado en el lado de Harry del núcleo. Harry captó el mensaje, discutirían el incidente al final de la noche.

Remus puso una reconfortante mano sobre el hombro de Harry y sugirió—, vamos a tomar algo de aire fresco en el balcón.

Asintiendo dando su conformidad, Harry y el hombre lobo se abrieron camino hasta las altas puertas que conducían fuera. Un elfo doméstico asintió saludándoles, abriéndolas con un chasqueo de sus dedos.

La zona exterior había sido cubierta con encantamientos de media calidez, para que el frío no fuese excesivo. Había otras personas usando el lugar, la mayoría enlazadas en íntimo abrazo.

Buscando una sección vacía del balcón, Harry se apoyó contra la balaustrada, mirando hacia el espacio cubierto de nieve de los terrenos de la Ciudadela. Había algo hermoso y solitario en la vista que le calmó.

Remus se inclinó junto a él, compartiendo la tranquila quietud del momento.

Harry todavía estaba mareado por el descubrimiento de que la joven de pelo castaño claro era la hermana mayor de Zacharias Smith.

Estaba al tanto de que Smith tenía familia, pero tras el intento de violación, Harry recordó que le habían repudiado y habían cortado sus lazos con él.

Todavía sentía una gran cantidad de ira y odio hacia Smith, por el acoso al que había sometido a Harry y por casi haber abusado de él.

Aun así la ejecución de Smith hacía un año todavía afectaba a Harry de manera inesperada. En su mayor parte era debido al violento y prolongado sufrimiento que Smith había soportado, cuando una muerte rápida habría sido mucho más humana.

Harry también se sentía mortificado por un sentimiento en su conciencia que clamaba contra decretar la muerte por un crimen. Sin mencionar el hecho de que Smith había sido un menor.

Una cadena perpetua en Azkaban habría sido suficiente.

Quizá así la hermana de Smith tendría un hermano pequeño todavía.

Harry dejó escapar un suspiro tembloroso, limpiándose furiosamente la humedad de sus ojos. No había razón para que estuviese atormentándose todavía por lo que le pasó a Smith.

La presencia de su hermana esa noche había traído a la superficie todas sus dudas y su dolor.

De nuevo, Harry sintió la presencia de su amante sobrevolando en la periferia de su percepción, como si esperase el momento de que el muchacho le llamase. Pero Harry no quería causarle ninguna molestia –esperaría hasta el final de la noche–.

Remus colocó una mano una vez más sobre el hombro de Harry, y esta vez el chico de ojos verdes se fundió en el abrazo del hombre lobo, aceptando el apoyo que libremente le daba.

Sintió a Remus olfateándole, asegurando a su lobo interior que su cachorro estaba seguro, y que todo estaba bien.

La nieve comenzó a caer, copos yendo a la deriva de forma etérea desde el cielo hasta el manto blanco de la superficie. Envuelto en el cálido abrazo del hombre lobo, Harry volvió su cabeza ligeramente para observar la tranquilizadora vista.

Como Lord Consorte, tendría que hacer muchas elecciones difíciles en el futuro. Algunas veces esas decisiones entrarían en conflicto con su código moral.

Tenía libertad para tomar sus propias decisiones, pero nunca para elegir las consecuencias.

Era un ineludible hecho de la vida.

Harry aprendería a vivir con ello.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

 **Nota de Autora:** _¿No lo hacemos todos? Espero que hayáis disfrutado del capítulo._

 _Éste no es el final de Miss Smith –su personaje aparecerá de nuevo en futuros capítulos–._

 _Siento la escasez de interacción entre Lord Voldemort y Harry, confío en que habrá más en el próximo capítulo._

 **Drops of Nightshade x**

 ** _¡Hola!_**

¿Qué tal? ¿Nos esperabais?

 _ **Hoy a Harry le han pasado muchas cosas, le han hecho plantearse su futuro ¿creéis que aceptará la oferta y se convertirá en un Sanador?**_

 _ **También le ha hecho la propuesta a Daphne y a Draco (por un momento pensé que Draco declinaría el ofrecimiento de Harry), ahora sólo falta que también se lo comente al resto.**_

 _ **Y ha aparecido la hermana de Smith... ¿Creéis que le dará muchos quebraderos de cabeza a Harry?**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a todos los que nos leéis, pero, sobre todo, muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que se toman unos minutos para dejarnos sus comentarios ¡Gracias!**_

 _ **Nos vemos el lunes.**_

 _ **¡Un saludo!**_

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Título:** ** _The Consort - El Consorte_**  
 **Autor: Drops of Nightshade** **_  
_****Traducción:** **_Traducciones. A ver qué sale_** **_  
_****Enlace a la historia original:** _s/11053289/1/The-Consort_

 _Desde aquí, el equipo de_ _ **Traducciones. A ver qué sale**_ _desea agradecer a_ **Drops of Nightshade** _el habernos concedido el permiso para traducir esta historia.  
¡Muchas gracias! ^_^_

* * *

 **Nota de Traducciones. A ver qué sale:** _ **Por favor, una vez terminado el capítulo de hoy, no os saltéis nuestra nota final, es importante.**_

* * *

 **Capítulo Nueve**

 _La Ciudadela – Rusia Occidental_

1997

* * *

En la seguridad de sus habitaciones compartidas, a salvo de ojos indiscretos, Harry finalmente le contó a su amante lo que le había estado preocupando. El Baile había concluido oficialmente, con los últimos invitados rezagados siendo escoltados fuera del lugar.

La respuesta de Lord Voldemort fue de ira, sus ojos carmesí relampagueando de furia después de que Harry le informase de que la hermana mayor de Zacharias Smith había estado presente en las celebraciones.

Esperando esa reacción, Harry se apresuró a apaciguar el genio de su amante, rodeando con sus brazos al hombre y pegándose estrechamente contra el tenso cuerpo frente a él.

Enviando una oleada de calma a través de su núcleo mágico compartido, Harry siseó—, **_no te enfades. Ella no se acercó a mí. Escuché a un par de chicas mencionar el nombre de su familia y até cabos._**

— ** _No debería haber estado allí_** —. Insistió el Señor Oscuro. A pesar de la calma que Harry estaba proyectando, todavía estaba rígido y enojado.

Harry frunció el ceño con desaprobación hacia su prometido, sus ojos esmeraldas implorando a los carmesí que escuchasen lo que tenía que decir—. **_¿Hasta cuándo debe ser castigada ella por las acciones de su hermano? No tiene nada que ver con su crimen y aun así lleva su carga._**

Tras unos instantes Lord Voldemort se relajó finalmente, la tensión abandonando su cuerpo mientras apartaba un mechón de pelo negro del rostro de Harry.

— ** _Tienes razón_** —, admitió finalmente en un raro reconocimiento de su error.

El ceño fruncido de Harry desapareció para ser reemplazado por una amable sonrisa que sólo mostraba a su amante.

— ** _Sé que sólo estás intentando protegerme_** —, murmuró él, depositando un tierno beso sobre los labios del hombre a modo de silencioso agradecimiento.

— ** _Siento que todavía tienes más noticias para mí_** —, siseó el Señor Oscuro, con sus ojos curiosos mientras observaba a su joven prometido.

— ** _No le he expuesto mi plan a Daphne todavía_** —, le aseguró a su amante. Había prometido esperar hasta que tuviese más tiempo para pensar sobre ello—. **_Pero les he ofrecido puestos en mi futuro Círculo Interno tanto a Daphne como a Draco._**

— ** _¿Han aceptado? —_** adivinó el Señor Oscuro astutamente. No había disgusto en su tono por haber perdido potencialmente a Draco como uno de sus futuros candidatos. Satisfacción y una sutil nota de orgullo impregnaban su núcleo mágico compartido.

— ** _Sí, ambos lo hicieron_** —, respondió Harry, incapaz de evitar que la sonrisa se adueñase de su rostro.

— ** _Los dos son excelentes elecciones_** —, le elogió Lord Voldemort.

— ** _Lo sé_** —, respondió Harry con audacia. Sus amigos eran individuos capaces y leales, que proporcionarían una perspectiva valiosa a su papel como Lord Consorte.

Alzando la barbilla del muchacho, Lord Voldemort atrapó sus labios en un profundo beso. Harry era consciente del dolor y la fatiga en su cuerpo, pero mientras se besaban decidió que el sueño definitivamente podía esperar.

Tirando de su amante con claras intenciones hacia el dormitorio, Harry abrió la puerta con magia sin varita, sintiéndose increíblemente poderoso mientras el Señor Oscuro le seguía sin vacilar.

Aquellas fuertes manos se tomaron su tiempo para retirar reverencialmente cada prenda de ropa de Harry, eligiendo un desnudo más íntimo en vez de desvestirle con su magia.

Harry le devolvió el favor, desabotonando los ropajes de gala de su prometido con la facilidad de la práctica. Pronto ambos estuvieron desnudos, sus manos deslizándose confortablemente sobre familiares extensiones de piel.

Las manos del Señor Oscuro fueron atraídas por el precioso amuleto que Harry llevaba en torno a su cuello. El muchacho llevaba el talismán del unicornio bajo sus ropas cada vez que asistían a un evento público como el Baile de esa noche.

Tenía un importante significado para Lord Voldemort, porque sin él Harry probablemente habría muerto cuando la Orden le secuestró hacía un año. Había protegido a Harry de ataques mágicos tanto a su cuerpo como a su mente, y era de un valor incalculable.

Si fuese por el Señor Oscuro, Harry nunca se lo quitaría, incluso estando en un entorno perfectamente seguro. Pero Harry era testarudo y no deseaba volverse tan descuidado con sus propias habilidades como para tener que depender del talismán para su protección cotidiana. Tampoco tenía ni idea de si el talismán duraría indefinidamente, así que se aseguraba de llevarlo con moderación.

Tras plantar otro beso en los labios del Lord Voldemort, Harry se apartó, dejándose caer en su cama, casi tímido mientras miraba a su amante a través de sus oscuras pestañas.

El Señor Oscuro se tomó un momento para recuperarse y saborear la deliciosa visión de la pálida y suave piel que yacía desnuda para él. Cuando se demoró demasiado en acercarse, Harry estiró su mano hacia él con impaciencia, sus muslos separándose mientras inclinaba sus caderas hacia arriba de forma seductora.

Gruñendo ante esa visión el Señor Oscuro no perdió el tiempo en agarrar las caderas de Harry para sujetarle firmemente. Deteniéndose un segundo para lubricar al chico con un conjuro sin varita, e incapaz de esperar más, se colocó en posición y se deslizó en la familiar estrechez de su amante.

Harry echó su cabeza hacia atrás y gimió, agarrándose a los hombros de Lord Voldemort con fuerza y clavando sus uñas en su espalda para atraerle aún más hacia él. Rodeó las caderas de su amante con firmeza con sus piernas.

El Señor Oscuro se agachó para cubrir el cuerpo de Harry con el suyo, forzando a las caderas del muchacho a elevarse y aceptar más de su miembro, presionando hasta que entró por completo. Harry gritó, ya que el nuevo ángulo permitía que su próstata fuese golpeada directamente.

Lord Voldemort impuso un fiero y martilleante ritmo mientras empujaba dentro de su prometido con poderosas y profundas embestidas. Harry disfrutó del duro trato tanto como las ocasiones en las que se lo tomaban con más calma.

Llevando su mano entre ellos, el Señor Oscuro acarició a Harry una, dos veces, y repentinamente el muchacho se corrió, salpicando la mano de Lord Voldemort con un gruñido. El Señor Oscuro le siguió inmediatamente después, las estrechas interioridades de su amante apretándose en torno a él y ordeñando codiciosamente su polla hasta la última gota.

Dándose un momento para derrumbarse sobre Harry y encerrarle entre sus brazos, el Señor Oscuro se inclinó para darle un lánguido y profundo beso. Compartieron la cálida sensación tras el sexo, mientras sus cuerpos comenzaban a enfriarse con el sudor secándose sobre su piel.

Lord Voldemort se tumbó a su lado, acariciando el estómago desnudo de Harry mientras permanecían tendidos en un satisfecho silencio el uno junto al otro.

La última semana había sido tan ajetreada que ambos estaban agradecidos de compartir un momento tan relajante y placentero.

Depositando un beso en la parte trasera del omóplato derecho de Harry, y siguiendo después el camino hasta el cuello de su joven prometido, Lord Voldemort se dejó sumergir en la sensación de cálida saciedad. Era un sentimiento adictivo, uno al que sólo se le había permitido acceder gracias al poderoso muchacho que descansaba entre sus brazos.

Harry mientras tanto estaba escondiendo furtivamente sus pensamientos a su amante mientras reflexionaba sobre el regalo de cumpleaños que planeaba para el Señor Oscuro. Narcissa había arreglado que se ocupasen de sus asuntos durante tres días, desde el treinta al uno.

Harry no podía esperar para sorprender a su amante con el obsequio de tres días de vacaciones la semana siguiente. Confiaba en que Lord Voldemort apreciase el regalo por encima de cualquier presente material que Harry pudiese haber comprado.

Las vacaciones serían bienvenidas, antes de que Harry tuviese que regresar a Hogwarts para su semestre final en la escuela.

— ** _Duerme_** —, murmuró el Señor Oscuro, como si sintiese el cerebro de su amante trabajando.

Con una sonrisa somnolienta Harry frotó la almohada con su cabeza y se dejó llevar al sueño, seguro en los brazos de su amante.

* * *

Tonks intentó que su culpabilidad y su ansiedad no se filtrasen a través de la máscara de confianza en su rostro mientras permanecía sentada ante Minerva McGonagall y Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Estaban en una tienda resguardada del intenso frío, en el corazón del campamento de la Orden.

Aquellas eran las dos personas por las que había sentido el mayor de los respetos durante la mayoría de sus años de formación. Historias sobre sus hazañas habían llegado a muchos círculos serviles en Gran Bretaña, y habían sido figuras de esperanza para Tonks y otros muchos como ella.

Era difícil de creer que la pareja había estado permitiendo que sus seguidores fuesen sometidos a manipulación mental. Tonks comprendía que estaban desesperados, pero aquello era algo totalmente contrario a lo que ella había creído que era su código moral.

—Es un alivio tenerla de vuelta con nosotros señorita Tonks —, dijo Minerva con alegría. Había nuevas líneas erosionando su rostro, y sus hombros parecían encorvados bajo el peso de sus responsabilidades.

En silencio junto a ella, Kingsley Shacklebolt no hizo ningún comentario. Tonks se preguntó qué a qué se dedicaba en la Orden, ahora que no había esfera política con la que trabajar.

—Nunca que pensé que volvería a encontrarles —, respondió Tonks honestamente.

—¿Cómo nos localizó, si puedo preguntar? —dijo Minerva con tranquilidad, aunque había un brillo de sospecha en sus endurecidos ojos. En esos días parecía que no se confiaba en nadie, incluso en los aliados aparentemente incondicionales.

Tonks gustosamente sacó el medallón de su bolsillo, explicando cómo había usado un conjuro de detección para saber dónde habían ido. Minerva y Kingsley parecieron impresionados por la determinación y la iniciativa de Tonks, aunque la sospecha permanecía en su lenguaje corporal.

Rápidamente para apaciguar sus recelos Tonks añadió—, durante los últimos años he tenido muchas oportunidades de leer los libros en la biblioteca Lestrange. Memoricé algunos conjuros raros y oscuros, cualquier cosa que pudiese ayudarme a escapar y encontrarles cuando llegase el momento adecuado.

Aquello pareció relajar a ambos, la explicación satisfaciendo sus dudas acerca de cómo Tonks había logrado obtener un hechizo tan complejo.

—¿Y la… acompañante que trajiste contigo? —añadió Kingsley con su profunda voz.

Cuando Tonks llegó al campamento de la Orden tras ser escoltada por los centinelas, Alia había sido velozmente apartada de ella y llevada a algún lugar desconocido.

—Una Mortífaga que casi me cogió escapando de la Mansión Lestrange —, explicó Tonks. La mentira se deslizaba con facilidad de su lengua—. Logré aturdirla con la varita que robé. Sé que probablemente debería haberla dejado allí, pero me imaginé que podría tener información valiosa. Me percaté de que era una Mortífaga de alto rango.

Tonks dejó que su explicación saliese de forma apresurada, como si estuviese desesperada por impresionar y complacer a los dos miembros de la Orden.

—Fue increíblemente arriesgado traerla contigo —, declaró Minerva, con algo de dureza filtrándose en su tono. Tonks no necesitó fingir la manera en la que se encogió un poco. Entonces el rostro de la mujer mayor se iluminó ligeramente mientras añadía—, pero bien puede tener información que pueda sernos de utilidad.

—El Sanador Cordell ya está trabajando en ella, para ver qué sabe —, intervino Kingsley.

Tonks reprimió el estremecimiento que amenazaba con recorrer su cuerpo en simpatía hacia Alia. La mayoría de los magos y brujas tenían un arraigado terror hacia los Sanadores de Mentes, especialmente hacia aquellos abusaban de sus habilidades para interrogar y torturar.

Fue un alivio escuchar que no tendría que presionar al Sanador para mirar dentro de la mente de Alia. La magia del Señor Oscuro ya debía estar penetrando en la cabeza del hombre, plantando sugestiones discretamente.

Tan sólo confiaba en que Alia sobreviviese a la intrusión relativamente ilesa.

—Desafortunadamente no hay oportunidad para que te acomodes –o para que veas a tus padres–, como seguro que desearás. Ya se han marchado por delante para comenzar a preparar nuestro nuevo emplazamiento —, dijo Minerva con bastante amabilidad a pesar de sus bruscas palabras.

Tonks se quedó momentáneamente abrumada por la mención de sus padres, a quienes no había visto en años. Las lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos, las cuales intentó en vano sofocar parpadeando.

Tanto Minerva como Kingsley parecieron visiblemente ablandados por simpatía con la joven. Muchos dentro de la Orden habían sufrido el dolor de estar separados de su familia.

—Lo comprendo —, aseguró Tonks a los dos líderes.

La entrada de la tienda se apartó a un lado y Tonks se volvió ligeramente en su silla para mirar a quien había hecho acto de presencia. Inmediatamente reconoció a la hermosa mujer que entraba en la tienda como Fleur Delacour, ahora ex-embajadora de Francia y la infame persona que se había llevado a Harry Potter de Gran Bretaña.

Tonks se preguntó si Cordell habría influido en ella o no. Era parte Veela, lo que le daba habilidades por su parte para manipular a la gente. Pero no le ofrecía protección ante un ataque similar.

—La Señorita Delacour la guiará a través del Traslador y la ayudará a asentarte en cuanto hayamos cambiado de localización —, explicó Minerva, haciendo una seña de asentimiento hacia la pálida mujer de pelo rubio.

—Madame Tonks, he oído hablag mucho de usted —, dijo Fleur en un inglés con acento.

Extendió una pálida mano para que Tonks la estrechase, y la Metamorfomaga lo hizo después de ponerse en pie. Se sentía torpe y falta de gracia en presencia del encanto y la belleza de la medio-Veela.

—Y yo he oído muchas cosas acerca de usted —, respondió Tonks tras estrechar la mano de la otra mujer.

—Venga conmigo. Tengo mucho que enseñagle —, dijo haciendo un gesto para que Tonks saliese de la tienda.

Con una respetuosa inclinación de cabeza hacia Minerva y Kingsley, Tonks salió de la tienda, con Fleur cerca tras ella.

Mientras caminaban a través del campamento, Tonks se dio cuenta de los pocos partidarios de la Orden que allí había. Sabía que algunos ya se habían adelantado a través de un Traslador para establecer un nuevo campamento, pero estimó que sólo había unos treinta miembros pululando por la zona, recogiendo.

Al parecer más partidarios de lo que había esperado habían elegido quedarse atrás cuando la Orden había huido.

—En esta tienda, Madame Tonks —, le indicó Fleur, señalando en cual quería que entrase Tonks.

—Llámame Tonks —, pidió la Metamorfamaga con una sonrisa.

Fleur asintió, y Tonks entró voluntariamente en la tienda, recordando agacharse ligeramente para evitar golpearse en la cabeza.

Se detuvo sorprendida ante lo que vio frente de ella.

Había un pequeño grupo de gente dentro de la tienda, quizá algo menos de una docena de personas. Reconoció inmediatamente los llamativos cabellos rojos, piel pálida y pecas del clan Weasley.

La tensión en la habitación era palpable, tirante como una placa de hielo a punto de romperse.

Volviéndose para encararse con Fleur, que había sacado su varita y estaba protegiendo rápidamente la tienda con magia, Tonks preguntó— ¿qué es esto?

No fue la joven la que respondió, sino uno de los hijos de los Weasley, si la suposición de Tonks era correcta. Parecía ser uno de los hijos mayores a juzgar por su estatura y la madurez de su rostro.

—Somos los únicos en la Orden que no estamos bajo el control de Cordell.

Mirando con creciente comprensión al grupo de gente, Tonks no perdió de vista a la medio-Veela, que todavía tenía su varita en la mano, y preguntó—, ¿qué es lo que queréis de mí?

Ninguno respondió esta vez, y sus ojos parecieron volverse hacia Fleur en busca de orientación acerca de cuánto contar. Ella era claramente la líder del pequeño grupo.

Poniéndose a la izquierda de Tonks, todavía con la varita sujeta, Fleur dijo con calma—, queguemos que nos ayudes a destruig la Orden.

* * *

Tras un largo sueño la mañana después del Baile, Harry finalmente se levantó de la cama para bañarse y vestirse. Cuando se despertó su amante hacía mucho que se había ido, dejando las sábanas frías y vacías.

Harry no se preocupó demasiado, porque sabía que el Señor Oscuro estaba ocupado tratando con asuntos que habían sido dejados de lado mientras la temporada de Yule les había mantenido ocupados.

Dando un gran bostezo y parpadeando un poco adormilado, Harry se preparó somnoliento para el día, tomando el desayuno que había estado esperándole en el comedor. La comida había sido cubierta con un conjuro calentador para mantenerla apetitosa.

En cuanto fuese oficialmente Lord Consorte comenzaría a acompañar a su amante a las diversas reuniones que se celebraban en la Ciudadela. Sin embargo Lord Voldemort le había dado a entender que quería que Harry le siguiese incluso antes.

Harry ya había acompañado al Señor Oscuro a algunas de esas reuniones, principalmente a sesiones de asesoramiento del Círculo Interno.

Sin embargo se sentía preparado para más que eso. Con el Círculo Interno estaba garantizado que sería escuchado, ninguno de los miembros, ni siquiera Snape, actuaba de forma irrespetuosa con él en apariencia. Eso era debido a que les había demostrado su fuerza y su valía para estar junto a su Señor. Ellos también eran leales sin asomo de duda a Lord Voldemort, y por tanto Harry era tratado respetuosamente por extensión.

A pesar de que había causado una impresión positiva en la sociedad sangre limpia durante las festividades de Yule, sabía que sin duda todavía estarían esperando a que cometiese un error. Harry sabía que el siguiente paso para demostrar su habilidad sería comenzar a aparecer con su amante en más reuniones y conferencias.

Quería demostrar que no era sólo el que calentaba la cama del Señor Oscuro, sino un líder por derecho propio. Quizá incluso un Sanador un día, si decidía tomar ese camino.

Sintiéndose mucho más despierto para comenzar su mañana tras una taza de café y un desayuno caliente, Harry se sorprendió cuando alguien llamó a la puerta de la suite que el Señor Oscuro y él compartían.

Caminando hacia la entrada, tanteando con su poder para leer la firma mágica de la persona al otro lado, Harry descubrió complacido que se trataba de Remus.

Tenía sentido, ya que el hombre lobo era una de las pocas personas que tenían autorización para poner el pie siquiera en aquella zona en particular de la Ciudadela.

Abriendo la puerta, Harry abrazó estrechamente al hombre sin pensárselo.

—¡Remus! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó Harry mientras hacía pasar al hombre lobo al interior, cerrando la puerta tras él.

Remus se marchaba esa noche para regresar a Francia junto a su manada. Su segunda al mando, Athena, se había estado haciendo cargo en lugar de su Alfa.

Harry sólo había visto a la mujer lobo una vez cuando había acompañado a Remus a Gran Bretaña hacía unos meses. Había sido bastante intimidante con sus músculos, su mirada de ojos oscuros y su seria expresión.

—Quería despedirme apropiadamente antes de marcharme —, explicó Remus, algo incómodo allí de pie entre la lujosa decoración de la habitación.

Harry le miró significativamente, sintiendo ya que el hombre había venido también para asegurarse de que él estaba bien tras su crisis de la noche anterior.

—¿Quieres tomar un té? —preguntó Harry, caminando hacia la informal sala de estar.

—No, estoy bien, gracias Harry —, dijo el hombre lobo, siguiéndole.

Harry se sentó en su silla favorita, reclinándose confortablemente frente al hombre. No tenía que mantener las apariencias con el hombre lobo.

Remus se sentó frente a él y Harry percibió la sutil tensión en su cuerpo mientras lo hacía.

Inclinando su cabeza a un lado, y fijando sus ojos verdes con curiosidad en el hombre lobo, Harry se preguntó cuál era la causa de su rigidez.

—También hay un asunto que creo que necesito discutir contigo —, murmuró Remus, sus ojos ámbar traicionándole con un destello de preocupación.

Sentándose algo más recto, Harry prestó al hombre su total atención.

—¿Algo va mal?

Harry se sintió protector con el hombre lobo, que había sido tan amable y le había apoyado tanto durante el pasado año.

—No es nada que me afecte a mí —, dijo el hombre rápidamente para apaciguar la preocupación de Harry, una sonrisa curvando sus labios ante el instinto protector del muchacho.

Esa sonrisa se desvaneció mientras miraba hacia sus manos, cerradas sobre su regazo.

—Es sobre Sirius.

Harry se cerró un poco al instante. Le gustaba su padrino y quería sinceramente que fuese parte de su vida. Pero no se podía negar que todavía había muchos temas pendientes entre ambos.

Remus estudió la reacción de Harry y una expresión triste cruzó su rostro brevemente. En otra vida, Harry podría haber disfrutado de una relación cercana con su padrino.

—Siento que necesito decirte, antes de marcharme, que Sirius todavía esta tratando de superar algunas cuestiones. Y yo no voy a estar aquí para cuidar de él.

Remus era realmente un buen hombre y un amigo leal.

—No te pido que me prometas nada —, continuó cuando Harry permaneció en silencio, reservándose su opinión—. Sólo quiero que tengas presente que él todavía está luchando. El mundo está cambiando a su alrededor y no creo que esté listo para afrontarlo aún.

—Lo entiendo —, dijo Harry suavemente.

—Eso es todo lo que necesito saber —, respondió Remus, sus labios curvados en una sonrisa triste.

Después de que Remus se marchase, tras otro fuerte abrazo y la promesa de cartas regulares, Harry tuvo tiempo para considerar lo que el hombre había dicho.

Harry se dio cuenta de que la mayoría de sus visitas al Número 12 de Grimmauld Place eran para ver a Hermione y ahora también a los gemelos. Rara vez, si es que alguna, había ido sólo para ver a su padrino.

Sería doloroso para Sirius ver la relación fácil y cercana que Harry compartía con Remus y sus parientes adoptivos. La culpa se abrió paso hasta el estómago de Harry y su sentido de la compasión, que su amante todavía encontraba tan extraño, le presionó para encontrar alguna forma de remediar la situación.

¿Quizá visitas más frecuentes para ver a Sirius, o una invitación para quedar? Había un partido de Quidditch entre los Holyhead Harpies y el Puddlemere United ese fin de semana. Harry no tenía duda de que podía conseguir un par de entradas y sorprender a Sirius con la propuesta de salir un día.

Con la decisión tomada, Harry se sintió un poco mejor. Sirius tenía el potencial de convertirse en parte integrante de la vida de Harry, y él estaba deseando darle una oportunidad real.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**  
 **  
Nota de Autora:** _¡Siento haber terminado la escena de la Orden en un momento cumbre! En el capítulo siguiente sabréis quién ha escapado concretamente al control de Cordell y cuál es su plan._

 _Espero que hayáis disfrutado también de la escena entre Harry y Voldemort. ;)_

 _Sé que muchas de vosotras deseabais desde hace algún tiempo algo así, ahí lo tenéis_

 **Drops of Nightshade x**

* * *

 **Nota de traductores:  
**  
 ** _Como muchos de vosotrxs ya sabréis, con la publicación de este capítulo hemos alcanzado la versión original._**

 ** __** ** _Por ese motivo, las actualizaciones de este fic, a partir de hoy, dependerán de cuándo publique la autora y serán completamente irregulares, iremos informando sobre ellas en nuestro grupo de facebook (podéis encontrar nuestra dirección en cualquiera de nuestros perfiles de SH y FF). Así que os rogamos paciencia._**

 ** _Con esta nota, también queríamos informaros de aunque nuestra primera intención era el empezar a publicar un fic nuevo para que la espera fuese más llevadera, por el momento no vamos a poder cumplirlo, estamos a la espera de que varias autoras nos confirmen los permisos (seguimos aceptando solicitudes)_**

 ** _Muchas gracias a todos._**

 ** _¡Hasta pronto! ^^_**

 **Traducciones. A ver qué sale.**


End file.
